Cambios:
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: UA La llegada de una nueva chica cambiara radicalmente la vida de Uchiha Sasuke . Amor, diversion y un monton de cosas aqui ...SasuSaku NaruHina, NejiTen, sai?, Ita? OOC CAP 10 Up, lamento la demora.
1. edificio W

CAMBIOS

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) la historia y los personajes originales si son mios de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

Capitulo 1:

**El edificio W**

Konoha Gakuen uno de los mas prestigiados colegios de todo Japón, una preparatoria privada en donde asisten los hijos de las personas mas ricas de todo Tokio…

-Maldición…demonios… donde estará?... genial mi primer día y llegare tarde ahhh – se reclamaba a si misma una chica de 17 años de edad, no sabia como llegar al edificio W que era donde tenia su primera clase del día , al final resignada decidió pedir ayuda, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba vio a un chico alto de cabello negro estaba de espaldas y parecía esperar a alguien, tomo aire y se acerco a el- disculpa- al oírla giro para poder darle la cara vaya si que era guapo (^.^)

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto amablemente

-Ahhh es que yo- había comenzado a balbucear- necesito encontrar el edificio W y no logro localizarlo

-Si eso suele suceder ese edificio parece estar escondido-sonrió-mmm veamos que clase tienes mmmm

-Sakura …Haruno Sakura, dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el la cual tomo estrechándola- mucho gusto ahh

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, tienes un nombre muy lindo te va a la perfección- dijo esto provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica

-Gracias

-Bien veamos estamos en…-y en ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien. Un joven muy parecido a el, solo que este lucia un poco mas joven

-Itachi estoy listo vamo…-al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el susodicho lo vio con alguien más una joven de relucientes ojos jade y un extraño cabello rosa, portaba el uniforme del colegio: era de estatura media fácil le sacaba una cabeza de altura tenia un lindo cuerpo y una cara que derramaba inocencia

-Ah Sasuke por fin apareces, Sakura el es mi hermano Sasuke- lo presento, ella se quedo embobada mirando a aquel chico si Itachi se le hacia guapo el no tenia comparación: ojos negros como los de su hermano acompañados por mirada fría y seductora, era alto y con buen físico lo cual hacia que ese uniforme negro (estilo Vampire Knight, turno diurno xD) luciera fenomenal, su cabello era negro y totalmente despeinado con algunas mechas rebeldes cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro

-Ha …Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto- dijo volviendo a emplear la acción que antes realizo con su hermano…mas sin embargo el no correspondió solo se quedo mirándola, al no obtener respuesta Sakura bajo la mano y oyó el timbre sonar

-Demonios lo lamento Sakura yo tengo que irme, debo ir a firmar la lista de asistencia de profesores- se disculpo Itachi

-Profesores?, tu eres profesor?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si –contesto amablemente

-Yo lo lamento pero es que luces, digo luce tan joven-dijo notablemente sonrojada

-Ahhh no te preocupes, por favor no me trates de usted me hace sentir viejo- sonrió.

-Además supongo que tu eres la nueva alumna, no?-ella solo asintió- así que no te preocupes- y sin mas se fue no sin antes…- Sasuke por favor ayúdala a encontrar su salón

-Esta bien- contesto fríamente su hermano menor

-Nos veremos después- desapareció

-En donde tienes clase?-pregunto con una vos inexpresiva

-Eh… en el edificio W-contesto temerosa

-Vamos- le dijo y comenzó a caminar

-Mmm no tendrás problemas si llegas tardea tu clase?- dijo mientras lo seguía

-No importa, además yo también tengo clase en ese edificio-respondió

-Ohh ya veo- caminaron en silencio alrededor de 5 minutos y llegaron a su destino

-Bien , este es el edificio W arriba son los salones y abajo están los laboratorios, esta es la oficina de los profesores de esta área- dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta- pregunta por Anko, ella es la secretaria de esta oficina , te llevara con el profesor que te toque-terminado de decir esto el chico emprendió de nuevo su camino

-Gracias-le dijo la chica apenas había comenzado a caminar

-Hmp – (como amo que haga eso^//^) solo levanto la mano en signo de que la había escuchado y siguió con su camino

Toc*toc

-Adelante- le contesto la voz de una mujer desde adentro

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Anko-san- dijo Sakura entrando a la oficina

-Que se te ofrece?- se acerco a ella

-Pues me dijeron que viniera aquí para que me llevara ante mi profesor- dijo la chica

-Tu debes ser Haruno?- pregunto

-Si soy yo-

-Esta bien permíteme tu horario- Sakura lo saco y se lo entrego- pues vaya si que tienes suerte no llegaras demasiado tarde a tu primera clase puesto que es la del profesor Hatake , bien sígueme te guiare

-Gracias

Mientras en un salón de ¿clases?

-Teme, donde te habías metido?, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti- le dijo un rubio de ojos azules al pelinegro

-Hmp- contesto mientras tomaba asiento

-Me encanta tu respuesta- ironizo

-Al menos llegue antes que el sensei –suspiro

-SASUUUKE-KUUUN- un par de brazos rodearon su cuello por detrás- pensé que te había pasado algo- le dijo una chica pelirroja con preocupación

-Suéltame- le ordeno, pero ella no lo hiso

--vamos no seas así- le susurro al oído y el puso una cara de fastidio- como sea- lo soltó y sin mas se fue a su asiento

-Estoy harto- dijo entre dientes

-Teme, deberías ponerle un alto, esa chica esta loca- dijo el rubio con exasperación

-y tu crees que no lo he hecho?, me tienen harto todas, las chicas de aquí me hartan

-huuuy teme que no te oigan decir eso los chicos o pensaran que eres gay- rio su amigo

-cállate idiota- mascullo

En ese momento el aula se torno en silencio pues el profesor (el sexi profesor ^//^) había llegado.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpo-pero me perdí en el camino de la vida y se me hizo tarde- dijo rascándose la nuca

-Ja siempre da la misma excusa, no se sabrá otra- murmuro una joven de cabello rubio peinado en una coleta alta

-Ino-chan no deberías decir eso – le susurro una joven de largo cabello negro

-Ahhh vamos Hinata debería ser un poco mas original- replico de nuevo

-Bien en que nos quedamos la clase pasada?-pregunto el profesor pero fue interrumpido ya que la puerta sonó

-Profesor Hatake me permite un momento?- le dijo una mujer desde la puerta

-Claro- el profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta y los alumnos comenzaron de nuevo con su desorden

-Hey teme, me pasas la tarea de matemáticas? es que no la hice- dijo el rubio aunque sabia que jamás le dejaría copiar su tarea, no perdía nada con probar, pero al ver que su amigo no le decía nada comenzó a preocuparse- hey teme…teme …teme… TIERRA LLAMANDO A UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!- grito en su oído

-Que crees que haces inútil-dijo golpeando al rubio en la cabeza

-Pues es que no me contestas- dijo el rubio sobando el lugar golpeado con lagrimillas en los ojos

-Si serás idiota - no sabia que lo había sacado de un profundo pensamiento que involucraba a …

-Hey chicos silencio- pidió el profesor Hatake entrando de nuevo al salón y el silencio reino-pues bien se que no es muy usual esto pero hay una nueva estudiante en la academia así que recibámosla-

-Nueva? No? no será? -pensó Sasuke

-Pasa por favor- le pidió el profesor

-Es ella- susurro el moreno

-Eh?- pregunto su amigo rubio pero el moreno solo movió la cabeza. Con pasos lentos entro en el salón dejando con la boca abierta a mas de uno

-Buenos días mi nombres es Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chicos**** ^.^ que tal?**

**Este fue el primer capitulo de cambios espero que haya sido de su agrado (sino, ni modo llorare xD)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios n.n, quejas, tomatazos bienvenidas serán y virus… buenos los últimos no xD**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera…**


	2. La nueva alumna de Konoha

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (de ser así los Uchiha serian míos**** muajajajaj cofcof), los personajes originales y la historia si son míos de mi xD. Así que sin más rodeos comencemos.**

**Cambios**

Capitulo 2:

La nueva alumna de Konoha

_-__ Es ella- susurro el moreno_

_-__ Eh?- pregunto su amigo rubio pero el moreno solo movió la cabeza. Con pasos lentos entro en el salón dejando con la boca abierta a más de uno_

_-__ Buenos días mi nombres es Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlos._

- Hey chicos ya pueden cerrar sus bocas no es un trozo de carne- reprendió el sensei

- Hey teme la conoces?- le pregunto el rubio

- Ella es la razón por la cual llegue tarde- le contesto

- Y bien Sakura aquí ya casi todo el mundo se conoce entre si, así que cuéntanos más sobre ti- pidió su sensei

- Mmm no soy buena hablando de mi… preferiría que me dijeran que quieren saber-

- Eres algo tímida- Sakura asintió- pues en ese caso, alguna pregunta para ella chicos?

- Por que ingresas al curso hasta ahora, no crees que es algo problemático?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta

- Buena pregunta Shikamaru, Sakura nos harías el favor de contestarla- pidió amablemente su nuevo Sensei

-Mmm… pues… por que mis padres decidieron establecerse aquí, así que tuve que no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo, si es algo problemático pero debo hacerlo-

- Y de donde vienes?- pregunto un chico robusto comiendo de su bolsa de papas

- De Inglaterra ese fue el último lugar donde viví-

- Viajas mucho?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño

- Pues si, casi toda mi vida eh viajado- contesto

- En que mas lugares has estado?- pregunto Ino

- Pues eh viajado por muchas partes eh estado en Francia, Inglaterra, EU, México, Brasil, Holanda, Canadá y muchos más, la verdad eh conocido muchos países-

- De casualidad tu padre no es Haruno Kain?- pregunto el profesor Hatake

- Si el es mi padre- dijo la pelirosa levemente sonrojada

- Ahora comprendo- dijo su sensei-alguna otra pregunta

- Y tienes novio?- pregunto coquetamente un chico de cabello negro

- Kiba–

- Que?! Quiero saberlo sensei- Sakura agacho la mirada y después de unos segundos contesto

- No, el amor pasa a segundo plano en mi vida por ahora- levanto la mirada y sonrió falsamente, Sasuke se percato de ello y también su sensei por lo cual la sesión de preguntas se termino

- Bien chicos la hora de las preguntas termino así que volvamos a lo de antes Sakura toma asiento… veamos en donde te sentaras- mientras su sensei buscaba un pupitre algo, más bien alguien llamo su atención

- Sensei aquí hay un lugar- grito un rubio

- Oh muy bien Naruto gracias, Sakura pasa a sentarte por favor

- Esta bien - al acercarse al pupitre lo vio… si! era el no había duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en el fondo del salón y por mera casualidad (aja ya merito¬¬) había un pupitre vacio a su lado

- Hola-lo saludo, el solo cabeceo sin siquiera voltearla a ver, la clase continuo. Pasada una hora la clase estaba por terminar todos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para salir del aula

- Aguarden, se que desean irse pero necesito que alguien ponga a Sakura al corriente de todo lo que se ah visto hasta ahora en todas las materias, alguien se ofrece?- una multitud se abarroto frente a el profesor rogándole ser quien ayudara a la pelirosa- ahh*suspiro* siéntense veamos pues el afortunado será … -lo vio al final del aula era de los pocos que no se había vuelto loco con la propuesta – Sasuke

- QUEEEEE?- gritaron todos los chicos que se habían levantado anteriormente

- Sasuke?, peor tipo no le pudo haber tocado- se lamento Kiba

- Maldita con que se fije en MI Sasuke me las pagara- mascullo Karin

- Sasuke ayudaras a Sakura?- pregunto el Sensei

- Hmp- se encogió de hombro y asintió

- Gracias, ahora si se pueden retirar- acto seguido todos empezaron a salir- bueno Sakura, bienvenida a Konoha espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clases si algo se te ofrece puedes pedirme ayuda yo soy el tutor de este grupo, búscame en la oficina de abajo- le sonrió

- Gracias sensei

- No hay de que y ahora date prisa para llegar a tu siguiente clase- Sakura asintió y salió del salón

Fuera del salón de clases

-Eh teme que afortunado eres, no solo tienes a medio colegio babeando por ti sino que ahora ayudaras a una linda chica- le dijo su amigo

- Calla bobo-

- Ahhh algún día tendré tanta suerte como tu?- pregunto con anhelo el rubio

- Suerte?... suerte la tuya de no tener que estar aguantando tan…

Le estaba esperando afuera pero esta ves no estaba solo había un rubio de ojos azules a lado

- Umm?- pregunto el rubio al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado se dio vuelta y comprendió porque el silencio-hola- saludo el rubio- soy Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto- extendió una mano hacia la chica

- El gusto es mío- sonrió

- Vámonos ya, no pienso llegar tarde por segunda ves en el día-dijo el moreno comenzando a caminar

- Ah teme deberías ser un poco mas cortes- le dijo su amigo- no te preocupes Sakura-chan en el fondo no es tan amargado como parece- le sonrió el rubio

- Dobe- le replico el pelinegro provocando una risilla en Sakura

- Que? es la verdad- replico el rubio- Sakura –chan?- se dirigió a la chica

- Dime – contesto cortésmente

- Quien es Haruno Kain? La verdad es que nunca había oído hablar de el-

- Pues…-la chica fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

- Haruno Kain es uno de los biólogos más famosos del mundo, ha viajado alrededor del planeta llevando acabo investigaciones, experimentos y avances científicos impresionantes, es el fundador de la reserva Haruno la cual protege muchas especies de animales en peligro de extinción, esta casado con Haruno Izayoi una diseñadora de joyas muy famosa- dijo el moreno

- Oooh y tu como sabes todo eso teme?- pregunto el rubio

- Pues a mi madre le encantaban esas joyas e Itachi…

- Oí que hablaban de mi?-pregunto una vos a sus espaldas- espero que no fueran cosas malas, aunque viniendo de ustedes dos que más puedo esperar- suspiro el Uchiha mayor

- Itachi hola- saludo el rubio con entusiasmo

- Que hay pequeño- alboroto aun más la melena del ojiazul

- Oye ¬ ¬- le replico al Uchiha mayor

- Ja, igual que Sasuke solo crecen un poco y ya no quieren que los mimen- replico- oh Sakura me eh enterado de que estas en el mismo grupo que este par, creo que ya no tendrás problemas para encontrar tus salones

- Si eso creo- dijo sonrojada la chica

- Saben, se de muy buena fuente que no tendrán su próxima clase… Kurenai- sensei llamo en la mañana para avisar que esta enferma así que no vendrá … - les explico- vamos a la cafetería, me muero de hambre, ya que alguien no quiso despertarse a tiempo en la mañana y se me hizo tarde ¬ ¬- dijo el sexi profesor fingiendo enojo

- Hmp ¬ ¬- Sasuke lo vio feo

- Siiii no tendremos clase yahooo- festejo el rubio

- Hay dobe tu nunca cambiaras- dijo el moreno

- Vayamos a la cafetería- dijo –Naruto tirando de la mano de Sasuke y Sakura

- Oye suéltame puedo caminar solo- replico el moreno.

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa a mirar la carta

- Pidan lo que quieran yo invito- les dijo Itachi

- Oh Itachi tu eres como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener- le guiño un ojo el rubio

- Dobe- bufo Sasuke

- Jajajajaja y tu como el hiperactivo y alegre hermano menor que siempre añore- correspondió el mayor de los Uchiha

- ¬ ¬- mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke para ambos

- Jajajaja- Sakura no pudo aguantar la risa-

- Que te parece tan gracioso?- pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia

- Nada dijo ella conteniendo la risa, es que me recuerdan tanto a México- contesto la pelirosa

- ????- se quedaron los tres chicos

- Oh lo siento una pequeña broma personal- en ese momento se acerco una mesera a preguntarles que era lo que querían Itachi pidió un capuchino y una baguete, Naruto tan típico de el pidió Ramen, Sasuke un café negro y un par de huevos fritos y Sakura un platón de frutas con miel, la mesera se retiro

- Así que has estado en México Sakura?

- Si- contesto la pelirosa

- Has viajado mucho Sakura?- le pregunto Itachi

- Si casi toda mi vida eh viajando de un lugar a otro- contesto

- Hmp , adivina de quien es hija?- le dijo su hermano

- No lo se, acabo de conocerla igual que tu-dijo Itachi esperando su respuesta

- Pues nada mas y nada menos que de tu ídolo- soltó

- Enserio? me lo juras? - dijo Itachi sorprendido- Sakura?

- Pues… si Haruno Kain es tu ídolo, tu hermano te dice la verdad- dijo la pelirosa

- Que gran sorpresa, la verdad es que tu padre es uno de mis mas grandes ídolos me encantan las investigaciones que hace- declaro

- Gracias, mi padre se sentirá alagado cuando le platique- el desayuno llego y comenzaron a comer

- Oye Itachi, que no tienes que dar clase?- pregunto su hermano

- No, mis alumnos tenían que ir a una platica de orientación vocacional así que tengo libre esta hora

- Hmp- siguió comiendo

- Bueno chicos yo los dejo- 30 minutos después de haber comenzado a comer Itachi se retiro- tengo que ir a revisar unos exámenes…si quieren alguna cosa mas pídanla y que la sumen a mi cuenta pasare a pagar por la tarde…por cierto Sasuke- su hermano lo miro-tendrás que irte a casa por tu cuenta tengo que quedarme a una junta de profesores y no se a que hora salga-Sasuke solo asintió-nos veremos después – y sin mas se fue

- Ah que no daría yo por tener un hermano como el tuyo teme-suspiro Naruto

- Lo se- sonrió satisfactoriamente el pelinegro

- Sakura-chan tu tienes hermanos?-pregunto el rubio

- No, por lo menos no biológicos- respondió la chica

- Eh?- dijo confundido el rubio

- Lo lamento, es solo que en México conocí a alguien que me enseño que los lazos sanguíneos no tiene nada que ver con una hermandad- sonrió (casi ni se nota que soy mexicana, verdad? xD)

- Eso es cierto, el teme y yo somos como hermanos- asintió

- Se nota- sonrió

- *que demonios?, que tiene su sonrisa que me…*-pensaba Sasuke

- Eh teme que pasa?- lo llamo Naruto

- Nada-

- Vayamos a caminar por ahí en lo que comienza nuestra próxima clase-propuso el rubio

- Dobe deberías hacer la tarea de matemáticas si no quieres que Asuma-sensei te castigue de nuevo- replico Sasuke

- Demonios lo había olvidado, iré a la biblioteca a tratar de hacerla * solo me voy por que sino, no me dejaras de fastidiar con eso*- Naruto se fue ahora solo quedo un silencio entre Sasuke y Sakura el cual fue interrumpido

- Sasuke-kun- de nuevo la pelirroja lo abrazaba

- Suéltame- volvió a exigir como hace unas horas

- Ah veo que estas acompañado-dijo dirigiendo una mirada de poca cosa a Sakura- tu eres la nueva no?

- Si- contesto sin inmutarse por la mirada

- Solo déjame decirte algo- se separo de Sasuke y se puso frente a ella- Sasuke es mío así que no te hagas ilusiones con el-escupió

- No pensaba hacerlo…-respondió serenamente la pelirosa- pero deberías tener un poco más de respeto por ti y no pensar en los hombres como si fueran algo, mira que decir que es tuyo suena tan mal-le dijo en tono burlón

- Sakura vámonos te mostrare el colegio- le dijo al ver que Karin se preparaba para abofetearla, la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todas sus fans

Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke era así con una chica!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Bueno damas y caballeros este fue el segundo capitulo de cambios espero que le haya gustado (sino ni modos, llorare xD)**

**Espero sus reviews ya saben**** criticas, felicitaciones, ji tomatazos, virus (bueno los últimos no) serán bien recibidos**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera…**


	3. Molestia

.:Cambios::.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD)son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

Capitulo 3: Molestia

- Gracias, pensé que me golpearía- dijo la chica aguantando la risa- creo que debo aprender a medir mis palabras- dijo un poco mas seria la peli rosa

- Hmp- dijo aguantando la risa también, al percatarse que aun la llevaba de la mano la soltó y oculto su rostro para que no lo viera sonrojarse

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto

- Te dije que te mostraría el colegio – le recordó

- Ah claro- y así lo hizo le mostro lo mas importante la sala de conferencias, teatro, el gimnasio, las canchas deportivas y la biblioteca que fue lo que más le gusto a la chica. El tiempo pasó rápido y tuvieron que regresar a clases. Una vez terminadas (con Naruto obviamente regañado y castigado por Asuma-sensei) salieron del colegio.

- Demonios Asuma-sensei si que se paso esta vez, quien demonios entiende todas eses cosas tan complicadas!!!!!- rezongaba el rubio

- Dobe que tu no las entiendas es algo muy diferente-dio burlesco el moreno

- Calla, tu tienes a Itachi para que te ayude sin embargo yo no tengo a nadie-lloriqueaba el rubio

- Ja y yo soy nadie?- pregunto el moreno encarnando una ceja- además Itachi no me ayuda en estas cosas, tiene mucho trabajo-

- Ah teme tu me complicas mas las dichosas matemáticas con lo simple que resuelves todo-

- Hmp- sonrió con egocentrismo

- Y a ti Sakura-chan se te complican las matemáticas?- le pregunto el rubio

- Un poco la verdad es que nunca han sido mi fuerte- confeso la chica- Sasuke- kun- era la primera ves que lo llamaba por su nombre al percatarse de ello algo se revolvió en su estomago

- Dime *maldición que esto por que me inquieto cuando me llama*-

- Es que quería saber si podrías prestarme tus apuntes para ponerme al corriente-dijo tímidamente la chica

- Esta bien- contesto

- Gracias- en ese momento comenzó a sonar una bocina de automóvil y los tres chicos voltearon- han llegado por mi…puedo llevarlos si quieren?- se ofreció la chica, no sabia por que pero estar en compañía de ellos la hacia sentirse bien

- No te…-

- Oh gracias Sakura-chan, eh teme no tendremos que ir en autobús- dijo feliz el rubio

- Dobe- mascullo por enésima vez en el día

- Adelante suban por favor- les sonrió y así lo hicieron, subieron a una camioneta (a una muy espaciosa xD)

- Hola señorita Sakura, tuvo un buen día?- le pregunto amablemente su chofer

- Si, gracias Tamaki-San… ellos son Naruto y Sasuke mis compañeros del colegio-presento la chica haciendo señas con la manos

- Hola jóvenes, es un placer conocerlos- ambos chicos asintieron

- Naruto, Sasuke el es Tamaki mi "niñero"- se bufo la chica, Naruto soltó una risita y Sasuke solo sonrió

- Ahhh Sakura-Hime que mala eres- le reprocho el conductor

- Y mi padre?, creí que el vendría por mi- pregunto la chica mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

- Kain-sama tuvo que ir al laboratorio, al parecer hubo un avance en la investigación que esta realizando

- Ya veo-suspiro- da igual siempre es así- murmuro muy bajo la peli rosa pero el moreno la escucho

- Y bien vamos a casa?- pregunto el chofer

- No lo se, aceptarían comer conmigo esta tarde?- pregunto la peli rosa

- No te…- volvió a ser interrumpido

- En verdad Sakura-chan podemos ir contigo?- pregunto con inocencia el rubio

- Claro, si así lo desean- sonrió

- Tu que dices teme?-pregunto el rubio

- Creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de la amabilidad de Sakura por hoy- jacto

- No al contrario… además estoy agradecida contigo por ayudarme hoy- sonrió

- *maldición deja de hacer eso*-pensó-

- Anda teme vamos así podrás comenzar a poner al corriente a Sakura-chan y podríamos hacer la tarea de matemáticas juntos-suplico el rubio

- Esta bien- concluyo

- Vale, Tamaki vayamos a casa por favor- pidió la peli rosa

- Esta bien señorita- obedeció el conductor

El viaje no fue muy largo apenas unos 20 minutos en los cuales Naruto no paro de hablar pero a Sakura no le molestaba

- Oye teme este camino es igual al que hay que tomar para ir a tu casa- dijo el rubio

- Ya lo había notado-contesto

- En verdad?- pregunto Sakura

- Si- contesto el moreno

- Solo falta que seamos vecinos y no me haya dado cuenta- dijo la chica. El carro se detuvo frete a una enorme casa azul con blanco

- Pues al parecer si son vecinos- rió Naruto- el teme vive a dos calles de aquí

- Eso si que es un sorpresa- dijo Sakura

- Tienes ventaja podrás acudir a el cuando quieras-le guiño un ojo el rubio

- Sakura-hime- sonó una voz desde el jardín

- Oh Souta-kun no te había visto- dijo con amabilidad la chica

- Estaba podando el césped y juntando esto- le entrego un ramo de rosas amarillas a Sakura, lo cual puso…. mmm …¿celosa? A cierta persona- oh Sasuke-san que tal?

- Hola-contesto

- Se conocen?

- Souta es el jardinero de mi casa- contesto el pelinegro

- Mmm parece que tenemos demasiado en común- dijo la peli rosa

- Sakura?-pregunto una vos femenina desde adentro

- Si mamá soy yo…pasen por favor- dijo la peli rosa indicándoles el camino a Sasuke y Naruto- Souta-kun muchas gracias por las flores-agradeció la chica y sonrió

- No hay de que Hime- se sonrojó el chico

Entraron a la casa, era muy espaciosa y elegante había un enorme recibidor al lado derecho, comedor estaba a la izquierda y una puertecilla al fondo indicaba que esa era la cocina de la cual provenía un exquisito olor

- Pónganse cómodos, pediré que nos sirvan algo de comer- cuando iba a comenzar a avanzar alguien la detuvo

- Hola mi vida, que tal te fue en tu primer día?- le pregunto su madre la cual era muy parecida a ella a excepción de los ojos que eran color miel

- Hola mamá, fue un buen día- sonrió la chica

- Ah veo que ya has hecho amigos- le dijo su madree con una sonrisa

- Si eso creo, mamá ellos son …

- Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer conocerla- se presento el rubio interrumpiendo a la chica

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke-

- Un placer conocerlos chicos, supongo que están hambrientos así que pediré que les sirvan algo de comer

- Que hizo Mouse hoy mamá?

- Lasaña- contesto su madre- espero que sea de su agrado chicos, sino pediré que les preparen algo mas

- No se moleste- contestaron ambos chicos al unisonó

- Esta bien-sonrio- Sakura tengo que salir y no se a que hora llegare tu padre se fue el laboratorio y ya sabes como se demora cuando esta allí, por favor pórtate bien nos veremos más tarde, hasta luego chicos, fue un placer conocerlos se quedan en su casa- ambos se despidieron de la señora- cualquier cosa me llamas al celular y no vayas a estar de floja toda la tarde- bromeo

- No te preocupes, estaremos estudiando, Sasuke-kun me ayudara a ponerme al día con el colegio

- Oh en verdad- dijo su madre ligeramente sorprendida- muchas gracia Sasuke-kun

- No hay de que- respondió

- Bueno me voy, cuídate princesa- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente

- Tu también- así su madre se fue Sakura subió a cambiarse el uniforme del colegio y bajo 5 minutos después. Y se quedo a mitad de la escalera contemplando al moreno, el cual estaba mirando el jardín *Sakura* se reprendió a si misma- al fin termino de bajar y se sentó frente a Naruto el cual miraba el televisor

- Sakura-san la comida esta lista- le aviso una voz desde el comedor

- Gracias Mouse, comienza a servir por favor- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Sasuke y Naruto- Pasemos al comedor.

Disfrutaron la comida y después de haber terminado subieron al a habitación de la chica la cual era rosa con detalles blancos, muy espaciosa, con un balcón que daba vista al jardín y para sorpresa de ambos chicos una mini biblioteca (ahhh yo quiero una así en mi cuarto u.u).

- Es que me la paso leyendo- se excuso, Naruto la vio sorprendido pues a quien a esa edad había leído todo lo que estaba ahí (mis amigos me vieron igual cuando les enseñe todo lo que había leído ¬ ¬)

- Eres sorprendente Sakura-chan- soltó el rubio

- Gracias- sonrió. Se acomodaron alrededor del escritorio de Sakura (el cual era enorme), Sasuke saco su libreta y comenzó a explicar a Sakura lo que estaban viendo en ese periodo (elipse circunferencia y sus ecuaciones… (que quieren quede traumada con eso no puedo culpar a Naruto por no entender))

- Si serás inútil ve como lo hago- exclamo el moreno después de explicarle por 5ª ves a Naruto una simple ecuación ( la neta si esta muy fácil, pero eso me pasa por saltarme clases ^^!)

- Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que las matemáticas no me quieran- lloriqueaba el rubio

- Es fácil Naruto, esfuérzate- lo animaba la peli rosa

- Ah Sakura-chan no es justo, tu comprendiste con solo una explicación- se quejaba el rubio

- Mmm Sasuke-kun es un buen maestro- dijo en medio de un sonrojo- así que no es tan complicado- sonrió y causo que el moreno se sonrojara también

- Eh teme por que te sonrojas?- le pregunto pícaramente rubio

- Caya tonto y pon atención- replico el pelinegro

Pasaron 20 minutos en los cuales el silencio reino hasta que…

- Ah me rindo esto es muy complicado para mi- dijo al fin el rubio

- Esperen un momento ya vuelvo- le s dijo Sakura y salió de la habitación. Naruto se levanto de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Sasuke seguía con sus deberes.

- Wooow ya viste eso Sasuke!!! – la vista del moreno se dirigió hacia lo que señalaba el rubio. Era un mural que abarcaba toda una pared, ahí había fotografías de distintos lugares y personas, en casi todas estaba Sakura- debe ser genial que tus padres viajen por todo el mundo- suspiro el rubio

- La verdad es que no lo es tanto- dijo la chica desde la puerta, llevaba una pizarra blanca y un juego de marcadores los dejo en el suelo y fue con los chicos

- Sakura- chan, como puedes decir eso?- se sorprendió el rubio

- La verdad es que estar de viaje con mis padres todo el tiempo no ha sido tan divertido como crees, había ocasiones en las que quería escaparme y viajar sola a donde yo quisiera quedarme el tiempo que deseara, muchas veces me pregunte como seria poder hacerlo?- la chica se quedo pensando

- Hmp , no sabes lo que dices- mascullo Sasuke

- Teme…- quiso detenerlo el rubio

- Eres una **molestia-** soltó el moreno

- Teme ya deja en paz a Sakura-chan- exigió el rubio

- Como sea- tomo sus pautes y siguió resolviendo sus ecuaciones

- Yo- reacciono Sakura un segundo después- yo traje esto para que pudieras explicarle mejor a Naruto- señalo la pizarra

- Wow gracias Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio ayudándola a poner la pizarra en un su base para que quedara alta- bueno iré por algo de beber a la cocina * maldición quita esa cara de tristeza Sakura*-se reprendió mentalmente al verse reflejada en el espejo- quieren algo?

- No Sakura-chan gracias- Sasuke no quiso levantar la vista y verla a la cara así que solo negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, enseguida regreso- sonrió falsamente

- Teme esta ves te pasaste- le reprendió el rubio

- Déjame en paz – dijo terminantemente

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio y a Naruto le fue de gran ayuda la pizarra ya que ahí hasta con manzanitas Sasuke le explicaba todo y al final de la tarde logro un gran avance

- Kyyyaaa Sakura –chan tu idea de la pizarra funciono a la perfección- dijo Naruto alegre de haber progresado

- Eso me da gusto- sonrió

- Es hora de irnos dobe, no le eh avisado a Itachi que llegariua tarde, si llega y no me encuentra se preocupara- dijo el moreno

- Si Jiraiya me matara tampoco le avise… espera- el celular del chico había comenzado a sonar y salió hacia el balcón del cuarto de Sakura para contestar dejándolos solos. Sakura comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y una de sus libretas cayo al suelo pero antes de poder alcanzarla el moreno ya la sostenía y se la acercaba.

- Gracias- susurro

- No hay de que- contesto-*demonios, estúpida conciencia deja de molestarme*-pensaba Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo Sakura-Siento lo que dije hace un rato, no quería incomodarte- se disculpo la chica

-No importa- jacto el moreno

-Pero…- en el fondo sabia que lo que dijo en cierta forma había lastimado a Sasuke

- Escucha, yo lamento la forma tan grosera en la que me comporte contigo *que demonios, me estoy disculpando?, YO? Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo una disculpa?*… mañana seguiremos con biología -

- Esta bien… gracias

- QUEEEE?- se oyó gritar al rubio desde el balcón- POR QUE ME HACES ESTO AHORA?... ERES MALO- lloriqueaba- y cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?.... ah ya veo … Espera, Teme- lo llamo el rubio-Crees que podría quedarme un par de días en tu casa?-le pregunto

- Hmp- asintió

- Ya esta me quedare con Sasuke e Itachi, me cuidare lo prometo… esta bien … adiós.- se guardo el celular en el bolsillo- se va de nuevo – Sasuke comprendió- mi tutor se ira de viaje- dijo Naruto ya que Sakura no comprendía

- Ahhh- fue lo que dijo la chica

- Bueno teme vámonos antes de que Itachi nos cuelgue- Sakura volvió a reír no se imaginaba a Itachi reprendiéndolos

- Esta bien- contesto el pelinegro

- Esperen, por favor dejen que Tamaki los lleve-pidió Sakura uan vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa

- Sakura no te preocupes estamos a dos calles de la casa del teme, recuerdas?- dijo el rubio

- Pero aun así no me sentiré tranquila- replico la peli rosa

- Te llamaremos cuando estemos en la casa del teme- le dijo el rubio

- Esta bien, este es el numero de mi celular y este el de mi casa. Por favor llámenme en cuanto lleguen-les pidió

- Así lo haremos- prometió el rubio- hasta mañana Sakura-chan- comenzó a caminar

- Nos veremos mañana- se despidió el moreno quien para si mismo se sorprendió al sentir que sonreía

- Cuídate- le dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa y el pelinegro siguió al rubio * que demonios me pasa* pensó Sakura dando se la vuelta y volviendo a su cuarto hecha un lio no tenia ni 24 horas de haber conocido al pelinegro y ya sentía cosas raras no eso no era posible- *NO SAKURA*

- Ahh – suspiro el rubio- es linda, no? –soltó el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la cas de los Uchiha

- Hmp- dijo el moreno levantando los hombros

- Ah vamos Sasuke no lo puedes negar, además ella no es como la mayoría de las chicas del colegio: es linda, inteligente, amable y lo mas importante no esta tirada a tus pies- apunto el oji azul

- Hmp *es cierto, ella es diferente…. Espera un segundo Uchiha que demonios piensas*

- Teme?- pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo con cara de confusión

- No es nada-apelo

- Ah- el rubio sonrió malévolamente- yo diría que el niño bonito se ah fijado en la chica nueva- dijo pícaramente el rubio

- Estas loco apenas la conozco- se defendió el moreno

- Ah teme no has oído hablar del amor a primera vista- suspiro el rubio

- ¬ ¬ dobe-bufo

- La verdad es que me encantaría verte enamorado- dijo con anhelo el rubio

- Ja, como si eso fuera posible- corto el pelinegro

- Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí jamás digas nunca y nunca digas jamás- dijo seriamente el rubio

- Y desde cuando eres tan profundo- rió el moreno

- No lo se tal ves estoy madurando- dijo el rubio con aire pensante

- Claro y yo soy un cantante famoso- ironizo el pelinegro

- Oye ¬ ¬- dijo el rubio ofendido y el pelinegro sonrió

- Sabes teme no se por que pero siento que vendrán cambios… grandes y buenos cambios-dijo sonriente el rubio

- En verdad ?- pregunto el moreno

- Si lo presiento- asintió

- Bien Nostradamus deja de profetizar y date prisa que Itachi ya llego- dijo el moreno al ver el auto de su hermano estacionado en la cochera de su casa

- Oye no crees que Itachi se moleste contigo por dejarme quedar en tu casa cierto?

- Idiota, como si fuera la primera vez-dijo el pelinegro fingiendo enojo

- Gracias teme- sonrió el rubio

- No hay de que dobe- respondió el moreno y ambos entraron a casa de los Uchiha

Hola chicos y chicas que tal, ya ando de nuevo aquí con otro capitulo de cambios, espero que les haya gustado, por que la verdad a mi si n.n

El próximo capitulo será un capitulo especial, así que no se lo pierdan descubrirán muchas cosas de los Uchiha y Naruto

Gracias por sus reviews, espero que dejen más

Ya saben, comentarios, criticas, consejos, felicitaciones serán bien recibidas

Nos veremos en la próxima

Annea Uchiha

Cambio y fuera…


	4. RECUERDOS ¡CAPITULO ESPECIAL!

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD)son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**Hola chicos que tal aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que este es un capitulo especial ya que no es parte fundamental del fic.**

**Este capitulo trata de cómo se conocieron los Uchiha y Naruto, espero les guste**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**RECUERDOS**.

Era de noche y el aun no llegaba. El mayor de los Uchiha tenía ya casi una hora de haber llegado a su hogar pero su pequeño hermano no estaba, ni siquiera había dejado una nota ¡nada! tomo su celular y marco el número de su hermano, pero al verlo entrar por la puerta, dejo el aparato sobre la mesa central.

- Por fin llegas, ya me estaba preocupando- reprendió Itachi a su hermano menor (cosaaa ^//^)

- Hmp, estuvimos en casa de Sakura- dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros

- Podrías haberme avisado, estaba preocupado por ti- le dijo un poco más tranquilo–

- Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar- se "disculpo" el azabache e Itachi suspiro- Jiraiya salió de viaje otra vez así que el dobe se quedara con nosotros un par de días – le dijo y salió hacia la cocina

- Espero que no te moleste- dijo apenado el rubio cuando estuvieron solos

- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa Naruto- sonrió Itachi

- Gracias-sonrió el rubio

Era cierto siempre era bien recibido en esa casa, tanto que tenia su propia habitación.

Entre los tres hombres prepararon la cena, la cual disfrutaron amenamente, después se quedaron mirando televisión un rato, hasta que disidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Estando en su habitación el rubio comenzó a recordar la primera vez que vio a los Uchiha, la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, la primera vez que piso esa habitación…

Por su parte el Uchiha mayor recordaba como había conocido al rubio a pesar de que no había sido una situación agradable, pero afortunadamente no tuvo precedentes.

**Naruto e Itachi…**

Hace 13 años

Corría por la calle; tenia 4 años y era su primer día en la academia quería llegar temprano Jiraiya iba tras el cuidando que no se hiciera daño, pero Naruto siendo tan distraído como es cruzo la calle sin fijarse que un auto venia directo hacia el.

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- grito una voz.

Naruto volvió la vista y vio a un carro acercándose a el, un segundo después escucho como el carro chillo para frenarse, pero no lo lograría estaba demasiado cerca de el y cerro los ojos, de repente sintió un cuerpo protegiéndolo y empujándolo para no recibir el impacto y así fue para el, pero no para su salvador ya que al protegerlo, su cuerpo cayo fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando que se lastimara una pierna, la cual comenzó a sangrar.

- Lo siento tanto no los vi- decía una mujer bajando del auto- ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupada (mendiga ve a mi niño lastimado y todavía pregunta¬ ¬)

- Más o menos, afortunada mente no paso nada grave- contesto el chico-¿Oye estas bien?-pregunto a Naruto quien seguía con los ojos cerrados

- NARUTOOOOOOOO-grito Jiraiya, el chico se separo de el, para que el adulto lo sostuviera-¿Estas bien?,¿ te duele algo?-Naruto no contestaba-¿Naruto? Por favor contéstame…-suplicaba Jiraiya

- ¡¡¡HERMANOOOOO!!!- un niño de la misma edad que Naruto corría muy preocupado hacia su hermano mayor que seguía en el suelo, al llegar a el lo abrazo, estaba muy asustado (mi vida ^//^)

- Sasuke cálmate no me paso nada estoy bien- le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor y el se separo de el para verlo a la cara

- Pero tu pierna esta sangrando- dijo el pequeño con preocupación en el rostro

- No es nada, solo me raspe la pierna, no es grave- lo tranquilizo, pero el no le creía nada-en verdad Sasuke estoy bien- le sonrió y su pequeño hermano suspiro

- ¿Itachi estas bien?- pregunto una mujer de largo cabello negro

- Si madre solo ha sido un raspón nada de importancia- tranquilizaba ahora a su madre

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más- lo reprendió su madre- casi me matas del susto-

- Si hubiese sido Sasuke… ¿no te gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por el?-la cuestiono, sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla

- …- no podía contradecir eso, sus hijos eran lo más amado que tenia

- Lo vez-contesto a su madre y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro-Sasuke, por eso no es bueno que corras por la calle te puede pasar algo malo- dijo revolviendo el cabello de su pequeño hermano

- No lo volveré hacer hermano-dijo el pequeño niño abrazando de nuevo a Itachi el cual correspondió el brazo de su hermano-

- Ahora ayúdame a levantarme-le pidió Itachi y Sasuke se sintió feliz, muy pocas veces podía serle de ayuda a su hermano (claro, según el)

- Si hermano- le contesto con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Naruto? Contéstame por favor- pedía Jiraiya al rubio, sosteniéndole en brazos, el niño seguía sin abrir los ojos, Jiraiya estaba desesperado, la señora Uchiha se acerco hacia ellos y tomo la mano del pequeño rubio

- No tiene heridas externas, solo esta en shock por la impresión- dijo la madre de los Uchiha tomando el pulso del pequeño Naruto, un momento después se lo quito a Jiraiya de los brazos para tomarlo en los suyos, lo abrazó y empezó a susurrarle palabras- no te preocupes ya todo esta bien, no paso nada- lo llevo hacia la banqueta mientras Jiraiya recogía su lonchera del piso e Itachi tomaba a Sasuke de la mano para ir junto a su madre.

Itachi cojeaba al caminar, al percatarse de ello el pequeño Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio: por su culpa ahora su hermano mayor estaba lastimado (hay mi vida ^//^)

- Deberíamos ir al hospital- le dijo la madre de Sasuke a Jiraiya - Hay que cerciorarnos de que no tenga fracturas o golpes internos-Jiraiya solo asintió, la multitud que se había acumulado a su alrededor empezaba a dispersarse ya que la hora limite de entrada estaba acercándose, le dio a Jiraiya al rubio para que lo sostuviera de nuevo- Sasuke, cariño tienes que entrar ya, sino te perderás tu primer día de colegio-le dijo su madre despeinando su cabello y sonriéndole

- Pero mamá- replico el pequeño

- Anda Sasuke tienes que entrar, mamá y yo iremos al hospital, vendré por ti cuando salgas…- le dijo su hermano mayor

- Pero…-volvió a replicar el pequeño, el quería ir con su hermano y saber que estaría bien

- Te prometo que te comprare un enorme helado cuando salgas- le chantajeo su hermano

- No me gustan- le dijo cortante-mamá solo quiero ir con mi hermano-pidió el pequeño

- Sasuke yo estaré bien, tu no tienes nada así que ve a clases por favor- le pidió su hermano con una sonrisa

- Esta bien-acepto de mala manera- pero me prometes que vendrás por la tarde-le cuestiono a su hermano

- Lo prometo- confirmo y así el pequeño Sasuke entro al colegio y se dirigió a su clase

- Vamos señor…- hablo la madre de Sasuke

- Jiraiya- se presento-lamento conocerla en estas condiciones-dijo el peli blanco con una media sonrisa

- Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Mikoto, si es una pena conocernos en estas condiciones pero ahora lo importante es el pequeño- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la frente del rubio- el es mi hijo Itachi-presento a el azabache

- Un placer-dijo el chico haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza

- Muchas gracias de no ser por ti- cerro los ojos no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado-

- No fue nada- contesto amablemente el chico

- Iré por la camioneta, la deje una cuadra atrás para no hacer transito aquí, vuelvo enseguida-

Minutos después una bocina sonó e Itachi le dijo a Jiraiya que los estaban esperando, cuando llegaron a la camioneta los tres subieron, Itachi con un poco de dificultad pues la pierna le dolía y Jiraiya llevaba al rubio en brazos-

- no ah reaccionado aun, pobrecillo fue una impresión muy grande- se lamento Mikoto y comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital

- Oye mama ¿lo atenderás tu?-pregunto Itachi desde el asiento de a tras

- Claro, quiero cerciorarme de que estará bien- contesto la mujer, estaban cerca del hospital en el que ella trabajaba, lo llevarían ahí

- Lamento todas las molestias que causo- dijo Jiraiya

- No se preocupe son niños y uno nunca se espera que estas cosas pasen-respondió amablemente Mikoto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital lo primero que hiso la doctora Mikoto Uchiha fue ordenar que se les sacaran placas a Naruto e Itachi, en cuanto les entregaron las placas se cercioro de que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Naruto no tenia nada, solo estaba asustado le dieron un calmante y se quedo dormido, lo de Itachi no era más que un raspón pero fue un gran alivio para ambos adultos corroborar que estaban bien.

El rubio despertó por la tarde con todos los recuerdos en su mente, pero lo que más recordaba era la dulce voz diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

- Naruto por fin te has despertado-Jiraiya estaba a su lado y el alma le regreso al cuerpo cuando lo vio despierto

- ¿Que paso?-pregunto al rubio confundido, sabia que ese no era su cuarto y se sentía un poco mareado

- Nada, todo esta bien ahora, así que olvídalo- le dijo Jiraiya abrazándolo y el rubio asintió

- Que bueno que has despertado, dime ¿te duele algo?-

Esa voz… era la voz que le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, la voz más dulce que había escuchado en su vida, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz-

- ¿que pasa, te sientes mal?-pregunto la mujer que estaba frente a el y el negó con la cabeza. Ella parecía un ángel vestía de blanco, tenia un rostro muy bonito y una sonrisa que lo hacia sentir aliviado.

- ¿Nos podemos ir doctora?-pregunto Jiraiya

- Llámeme Mikoto por favor- Jiraiya asintió-

- Entonces usted solo llámeme Jiraiya- pidió el peli blanco y ahora fue ella quien acepto asintiendo con una sonrisa

- Si pueden irse- se acerco a Naruto y comenzó a checarlo por ultima vez- si te sientes mareado o tu vista comienza a ser borrosa díselo a tu papá para que te traiga de nuevo aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa la doctora. Todo el día había estado al pendiente de el, a pesar de tener mas pacientes, el era su prioridad.

- Yo… yo no tengo papás- dijo el rubio y la sonrisa de Mikoto desapareció-Jiraiya es mi tutor-le aclaro el rubio mientras su mirada se torno cristalina y ella lo abrazo.

El rubio sintió ese abrazo como lo más maravilloso del mundo, sentía cariño en el, a pesar de que no conocía a esa mujer que lo abrazaba el sentía cariño en su abrazo y eso era algo que no había sentido antes, bueno solo con el peli blanco, temerosamente el correspondió el abrazo con el mismo cariño que aquella mujer.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo la doctora con el, pero el niño seguía con un poco de tristeza en la mirada, ella como toda buena pediatra siempre tenia un as bajo la manga, así que le hiso una oferta- mira si quitas esa carita triste te daré esto- del bolsillo de su bata saco una enorme paleta de caramelo a Naruto le brillaron los ojitos y ella volvió a sonreír. Eso jamás remplazaría a sus padres, ni el dolor que le causaba su ausencia, pero le daría una felicidad momentánea.

- ¿Hermano te duele?-pregunto el pequeño Sasuke a Itachi cuando iban de regreso a casa

- No mucho-contesto el con un sonrisa

- Ese tonto, de no ser por el estarías bien-se quejo el pelinegro al ver como su hermano cojeaba al caminar

- Sasuke fue un accidente-le recordó Itachi-recuerda que muchas veces me he lastimado por protegerte a ti- dijo el chico provocando un sonrojo en Sasuke

A la mañana siguiente Naruto iba muy pegado a Jiraiya, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior el niño estaba contento, alguien lo había salvado y la doctora le había sonreído y abrazado como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Al llegar al colegio soltó la mano de Jiraiya y se puso su mochila.

- ¿Ves a ese chico de allá?- Jiraiya señalo la dirección en la cual venia Itachi y Naruto asintió- pues el es quien te salvo ayer-le informo el peli blanco.

- ¿Jiraiya me llevas con el?- le pidió el rubio, quería agradecerle personalmente el haberle salvado, el susodicho asintió y se dirigieron hacia los Uchiha.

- Señor Jiraiya, que gusto verlo- dijo la doctora Uchiha

- Mikoto- sama el gusto es mío- saludo el peli blanco

- Oh, veo que el pequeño Naruto esta mejor-sonrió la doctora- eso me da gusto – Naruto se sonrojo y un pequeño pelinegro tomo más fuerte la mano de su madre-¿Sasuke?- dijo su madre sorprendida del agarre de su hijo pero el no contesto nada.

- Déjalo mamá solo esta celoso- dijo Itachi, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su hermano-Hola me da gusto ver que estas bien- le dijo Itachi al pequeño rubio

- Muchas gracias por salvarme- le dijo el rubio y le ofreció su pequeña mano, la cual Itachi estrecho

- No fue nada-dijo el moreno mayor-vamos Sasuke ya es tarde- tomo la lonchera de su hermano- ¿vienes con nosotros Naruto?- el rubio asintió

Se despidieron de los mayores y caminaron hacia dentro del colegio, todo el camino ninguno dijo nada se detuvieron al llegar al área del jardín de niños

- Sasuke espérame aquí cuando tus clase hallan terminado- le dijo su hermano y el pequeño asintió- nos veremos después Naruto- se despidió Itachi de ambos y se fue.

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, el rubio iba atrás de el, al principio pensó que lo seguía pero cuando vio que entraba en el mismo salón que el, lo maldijo.

- ¿Tu eres al que casi matan ayer no?- le pregunto un niña de coletas y el solo asintió

- ¿Y ya estas bien?- volvió a asentir

- A sus lugares niños la clase va a empezar.- les dijo su profesora y el rubio se sentó tras el moreno, sin saber que así seria para el resto de su vida escolar.

**Sasuke**

En su habitación el menor de los Uchiha meditaba sobre lo rara que es la vida a veces…el estaba recordando como se había hecho amigo de aquel que parecía su némesis…

Habían pasado 4 años desde el día del accidente y desde ese día una rivalidad nació entre el pequeño moreno y el pequeño rubio (más bien el pequeño rubio la inicio n.n). Siempre quería superar a Sasuke en todo y nunca lo lograba a pesar de que a Sasuke no le interesara lo que el rubio hiciera, no podía negar que se divertía mucho viéndolo fracasar… hasta ese día…

Estaban en el tercer año de primaria, Itachi se había ida a Konoha Gakuen una de las preparatorias más prestigiadas de Japón así que ya no había nadie que los protegiera…estaban solos y siendo acechados por los alumnos de años superiores a ellos, Itachi siempre los había protegido pero ahora el no estaba y tendría que cuidarse por su cuenta.

- Déjame en paz- dijo el moreno tirado en el piso sangrando del labio

- ¿Que pasa Sasukito, tu hermanito ya no esta aquí para defenderte?- se burlo un grandulón de primer año de secundaria el cual siempre había querido golpear a Sasuke por dejarlo en ridículo en una ocasión, pero para su desgracia Sasuke siempre era protegido por su hermano mayor y ahora que este ya no estaba cerca aprovechaba para hacer de las suyas junto con sus amigos

- No necesito que nadie me defienda- escupió el chico, levantándose del suelo

- Así pues, veamos que te parece esto- dijo el grandulón. El y su banda de amigos hicieron una circulo alrededor de Sasuke y comenzaron a golpearlo todos a la vez, Sasuke no podía hacer nada eran demasiados para el solo.

- ¡Oigan grandotes déjenlo en paz o lo dejaran más tonto de lo que ya es!- grito una voz a sus espaldas

- Miren nada más, pero si en Uzumaki ,la próxima victima en mi lista-dijo amenazadoramente el grandote- que bueno que viniste, me evitaste el trabajo de buscarte- dijo el grandote olvidando a Sasuke y enfocándose en Naruto

- Ja , ¿que me vas hacer algo?-dijo burlón el rubio- Jajajaja no lo creo- rió el chico

- Mira Uzumaki …Uchiha me dio pelea, es muy bueno de eso no hay duda alguna, pero ¿que va a poder hacerme alguien como tu?-se burlo el grandote

- Ja ya veras- soltó el rubio acercándose al grandote listo para lo que pasara.

Una nueva pelea inicio, ahora eran los grandotes contra el rubio, Sasuke al ver que estaban apaleando a Naruto decidió ayudarle, fingiendo que era solo por que le habían pegado.

- Me encargare de esos tres, puedes encargarte de el?- le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

- No me subestimes Sasuke-le dijo Naruto distrayéndose, sino hubiera sido por Sasuke le hubieran dado una dolorosa patada en las costillas

- Presta atención a lo que haces- le grito Sasuke con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas.

Después de 15 minutos la pelea ya estaba pareja uno contra uno, Sasuke ya había dejado machacados a dos de los tres chicos contra los cuales lucho, así que ahora era el grandote contra el y su compinche contra Naruto

- maldición, el ya pudo con dos y yo no puedo terminar con el-pensaba el rubio furioso

- Es hora de terminar con esto Naruto- le dijo Sasuke, el rubio asintió

A pesar de que los cuatro estaban cansados Sasuke y Naruto tenían la ventaja el moreno no la desaprovecho y un poco después el grandote contra el que luchaba estaba en el suelo

- La próxima ves que se te ocurra pelear contra mi que sea uno a uno asqueroso cerdo- le dijo Sasuke al grandote- ¿quieres ayuda?- le pregunto al rubio

- No, ya casi término- dijo el rubio, la verdad es que ya estaba en las últimas pero aun así se deshizo de su rival.

- Tardaste siglos-se rio el moreno, el rubio solo desvió su cara hacia otro lado provocando la risa de Sasuke y una mala mirada hacia el por parte del rubio

- maldito ni creas que estoy vencido- pensó el grandote se levanto silenciosamente y corrió hacia Sasuke el cual no lo vio por estarse burlando del rubio más en cambio el oji-azul si lo vio y en el ultimo momento lo aventó recibiendo el impacto del grandote por completo, el cual lo hizo que cayera contra unas piedras y se lastimara el brazo.

- NARUTOOO- grito el moreno-eres hombre muerto- le dijo Sasuke al grandote lanzándose de nuevo contra el -

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas y Sasuke paro de repente

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Naruto

- Eh estado peor- le contesto sonriendo

- Sarutobi-sensei, ese par me golpeo- acuso el grandote (nee tan grandote y tan chillón u.u)

- Eso es mentira-grito el rubio

- Yo solo pasaba por aquí y Uchiha me ataco después se le unió Uzumaki- lloriqueaba el grandote

- Si ellos iniciaron la pela, dime por que están todos tus amigos aquí y encima lastimados- le acuso el sensei ya sabia como eran eso tipos así que no les creyó nada- a la dirección los 4 ¡ahora! - el grandote y sus amigos fueron a la dirección de mala gana, una vez que ya no había nadie cerca el profesor hablo de nuevo-¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí tan tarde? ya debería haber ido a casa- les dijo amablemente el profesor

- Bueno… es que yo estaba en detención jeje- dijo el rubio y el profesor negó con la cabeza, pero en fin ya no le resultaba extraño eso del rubio

- ¿Y tu Sasuke, que haces aquí?- le pregunto el sensei

- Estaba entrenando- contesto el pelinegro

- Cierto, el torneo se acerca- el moreno asintió

- Tsk- se quejo el rubio, el moreno se acerco al el tomo su brazo, sintió que no estaba bien.

- Naruto debe ir al medico que le revisen el brazo parece delicado –dijo el viejo profesor, el moreno entablillo su brazo del rubio e hizo un soporte con su suéter para que le sostuviera.

- Naruto vámonos- se levanto el moreno tomando las cosas del rubio y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- iremos a mi casa para que mi madre te revise- el rubio asintió.

Tomaron un taxi y durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Uchiha una indignada mujer comenzó a farfullar cosas

- No es posible mira nada mas como los dejaron-decía enfadada Mikoto, mientras revisaba el brazo Naruto

- Ja debería ver como los dejamos nosotros- reía el rubio

- No es gracioso Naruto, esto pudo haber sido mas serio- replico la mujer

- Lo lamento-se disculpo el rubio. Estar con esa mujer siempre lo hacia sentir bien, relajado y feliz no importaba la situación. Se había convertido en su pediatra ya que le pidió a Jiraiya poder atenderlo siempre que estuviera mal y el gustoso acepto. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa era grande, tenia un enorme jardín, podría jurar que tenia mínimo 2 o 3 habitaciones de sobra.

- Tendremos que ir al hospital y sacarte unas radiografías- le dijo la mujer un poco mas calmada- buen trabajo Sasuke el entablillado evito que su muñeca recibiera mas daño por favor ve y dile a tu padre que tenemos que ir al hospital, esta en su despacho

- Si mamá- obedeció el pelinegro pero cuando estaba apunto de ir su padre llego a donde se encontraban

- ¿Sasuke que te paso?- le pregunto

- Ah bueno yo …- el pelinegro se intimido, Naruto jamás pensó en poder presenciar algo así-

- Este par tuvo una pelea en el colegio-le informo Mikoto- Fugaku por favor llévanos al hospital, tengo que revisar a Naruto parece que se fracturo

- ¿Naruto?- preguntó Fugaku. Sabia que ese era el niño al cual itachi había salvado y al cual su esposa le había tomado mucho cariño, Mikoto hablaba mucho de el, decía que era un niño encantador, noble y muy vivas.

- Buenas tardes señor-lo saludo al rubio – Soy Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto- esa era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre y ahora entendía por que Sasuke se intimidaba, tenía una apariencia un poco huraña y era demasiado serio.

- Buenas tardes- correspondió el

- Vámonos ya- los apresuro la mujer, tomo a Naruto y lo ayudo a levantarse, Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación pero su madre lo detuvo- ¿a donde crees que vas jovencito?, tu también vienes con nosotros-le ordeno

- Pero yo no tengo nada- replico

- Sasuke has lo que te dice tu madre- le dijo su papá

- Pero …-trato de replicar el azabache

- Ahora- le exigió su madre y el tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes

Cuando llegaron a hospital ambos fueron checados por Mikoto, efectivamente el rubio se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo, lo enyesaron y llamaron a Jiraiya para informarle lo que había pasadoy tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Naruto estas bien?- pregunto el peli blanco por teléfono

- Ah no es nada- respondió con tranquilidad el rubio- ¿cuando volverás? No podre sobrevivir mucho con el brazo así- bromeo el rubio

- Tonto- le dijo Jiraiya desde el otro lado

- Anda dime cuando volverás, no es que te extrañe ni nada parecido es solo… que no quiero estar solo más tiempo me aburro-confeso el rubio, no era cierto del todo que estuviera solo había alguien cuidándolo, pero no era lo mismo que estar en compañía del peli blanco

- ¿Solo? ¿En tu casa?-pregunto Mikoto y el rubio asintió- pásame el teléfono-el rubio se lo extendió, se alejo un poco de Naruto y Sasuke que eran los únicos que permanecían en la sala su esposo había ido a arreglar el papeleo de ambos chicos. Sasuke no tenía más que raspones y moretones

- mamá, eres tan exagerada a veces- pensaba el pelinegro y miro hacia la ventana

- Lo llevare a mi casa y se quedara conmigo hasta que vuelvas ¿te parece bien?-pregunto Mikoto

-¿No es demasiada molestia para ti?-pregunto Jiraiya

- Ninguna, además no puede mover para nada el brazo y tiene varios golpes más-

- Mikoto-san bendita seas, muchas gracias, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame espero estar ahí dentro de una semana tengo unas cosas que atender por aquí todavía, pero estaré más tranquilo al saber que esta en tan buenas manos, procurare estar de regreso lo mas pronto posible-prometió el peli blanco

- Entonces nos veremos a tu regreso, cuídate- le paso de nuevo el teléfono al rubio

- Naruto por favor cuídate mucho y no te metas en más problemas-le pidió Jiraiya

- Esta bien-prometió el- tu también cuídate- colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a su dueña

- Naruto vendrás a casa conmigo y te quedaras hasta que Jiraiya regrese- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

- que demonios-pensó Sasuke poniendo cara de fastidio

- No … no es necesario ,solo quería molestar al anciano un rato estaré bien solo- le dijo el rubio

- ¿Solo? nada, mira como estas… así no podrás hacer muchas cosas además con lo despistado que eres olvidaras tomar tus medicamentos y lo peor- su voz se torno muy seria-se que el torneo es en dos semanas y que ansiabas participar pero en el estado que estas no podrás hacerlo- el rubio agacho la mirada y el pelinegro sintió una punzada de dolor (y no físico) recorrerle el cuerpo- lo primero será tu recuperación, apuesto que en el siguiente estarás entre los mejores pero por ahora eso no será posible . Prométeme por favor que no harás nada que pueda interferir con tu recuperación-le pidió con una sonrisa, la doctora Uchiha

- ¿Porque?,¿ porque demonios se preocupa tanto por el?- pensaba molesto el pelinegro

- Lo prometo- le juro el rubio

- Esta bien ahora pasemos por tu casa para tomar lo que necesites, ¿vale?- el rubio asintió.

Un par de horas después estaban de vuelta en casa de los Uchiha; a Naruto le habían asignado una habitación para el solo estaba a lado de la de Itachi: era bonita y espaciosa nada comparada a la que tenia en su casa. Lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de estar en una casa ajena sentía como si fuese su hogar, casi todos ahí lo trataban bien menos cierto compañero de colegio que lo fulminaba con la mirada cada ves que estaba cerca de su madre.

Durante la cena Mikoto lo ayudaba a cortar la carne o casas que se le dificultaran acciones que enfadaba más el pelinegro.

- ¿Sasuke te pasa algo? - le pregunto su hermano mayor al cual fulmino con una de sus ya tan características miraditas

- Hmp- se encogió de hombros- gracias por la comida, con permiso- se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, un poco después la tranquilidad de su cuarto se vio perturbada por su hermano- ¿que quieres?- le pregunto molesto

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

- No tengo nada-respondió Sasuke cortantemente

- Soy tu hermano mayor, la persona que mejor te conoce, se que tienes algo ¿que es?- espero su respuesta pero el se quedo callado-Es por Naruto, ¿verdad? Te molesta que este aquí- lo cuestiono

- No, no me molesta que el este aquí- le dijo seriamente a su hermano

- ¿Entonces?-volvió a preguntar Itachi

- Me molesta como lo trata mamá- al ver que Itachi no comprendía su punto se lo dijo-lo trata como si fuera su hijo-

- Hay Sasuke- suspiro Itachi- y por eso armas tanto drama-rió el chico y eso enfado más a Sasuke

- No es divertido Itachi-le reprendió

- Lo lamento hermanito pero si lo es- le dijo en medio de risas

- A si y¿ por que?- lo cuestiono

- Sasuke- Itachi tomo seriedad-sabes que mamá fue huérfana, ¿cierto?- el chico asintió- mamá siente una enorme simpatía por Naruto por que el también es huérfano- le dijo su hermano

- Pero el señor que vive con el…-replico el azabache

- El solo es su tutor legal aunque quiere y cuida mucho de Naruto- le interrumpió

- No, no sabia eso- le dijo apenado Sasuke a Itachi

- Lo vez, tu solo estas celoso, mamá lo quiere por que se siente identificada con el y eso no quiere decir que te dejara de querer a ti o a mi… -lo tranquilizo su hermano mayor

Era cierto; desde el día que conoció a Naruto siempre estuvo celoso de el, no le gustaba que su madre lo apreciara tanto, le daba miedo que quisiera quitarle a su mamá, el la quería mucho y no le gustaba compartirla con nadie, cuando ella despertó cariño por el rubio sintió ganas de matarlo (literalmente ^.^)

- Naruto es un gran chico-Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos- deberías tratarlo mejor-le recomendó su hermano-además si no fuera por el, el que no podría competir en el torneo serias tu- le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa. El Uchiha menor se puso serio…

- Sasuke, cariño ¿ te sientes bien?-pregunto su madre entrando a su habitación- te vi muy raro en la cena, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo preocupada su madre

- No mamá, estoy bien-le contesto con una sonrisa

- Me alegro no me gusta verte raro- le dijo su mamá abrazándolo

- Mamá el es raro-rio Itachi

- Tonto-le dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

- Jajajaja mis pequeños… nunca cambiaran- dijo su madre entre risas abrazándolos a ambos- por favor hagan sus deberes y no se acuesten muy tarde- su madre les beso la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta- iré a ver que Naruto tome su medicamento y después me iré a dormir, tengo sueño y mañana me toca guardia matutina en el hospital. Buenas noches mis amores-se despido su madre de ellos

- Buenas noches mamá- dijeron ambos y su madre salió hacia el cuarto del rubio

- Lo vez- le dijo Itachi a Sasuke- mamá jamás dejara de querernos- su hermano se sonrojo- bobo celoso- rio Itachi y salió de su habitación.

Tardo tiempo en tomar una decisión pero sabia que era lo correcto, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del rubio que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, toco la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo el rubio, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio haciendo sus deberes

- Pensé que estarías dormido- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitación

- Aun no, no puedo resolver estos problemas de matemáticas- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

- Aun no puedes son facilísimos- se quejo Sasuke

- Para ti ¬¬-replico el rubio

- Es fácil, solo es cuestión de lógica, el problema dice que el tipo gana tanto, por tanto tiempo y que cuanto ganara en determinado lapso por tanto lo mas lógico seria multiplicar las cantidades- le dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un idiota (como las taradas de mi clase de química que preguntaron cuanto era 3x3 ¬¬)

**- Teme**- dijo por lo bajo pero el pelinegro lo oyó

- Yo que culpa tengo de que seas un **dobe- **replico el moreno con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Eso me lo pudiste explicar hace horas me muero de sueño- lloriqueaba el rubio provocando la risa del moreno- no es gracioso ¬¬

- Claro que lo es, algo tan simple y no pudiste resolverlo- reía divertido el moreno y se sorprendió al ver que el rubio comenzaba a reír junto con el –

- Sabes eres mas agradable de lo que creía- le dijo en medio de las risas

- ¬ ¬ oye- el rubio siguió riendo

- Y bien ¿a que venias?, espero que no hayas venido a asesinarme- dijo el rubio fingiendo temor

- Dobe- dijo con una sonrisa y después se puso serio- yo venia a agradecerte, de no ser por ti ahora el que estaría fuera del torneo seria yo-le ofreció su mano

- Ah era eso no hay de que, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿creo?- dijo despreocupado el rubio y estrecho su mano- pero ahora mas te vale ganar sino en cuanto este bien me encargare de darte una paliza- sonrió

- Lo hare de eso puedes estar seguro- le afirmo el moreno.

A partir de ese día nació una amistad entre ellos, Naruto lo apoyaba en sus entrenamientos y Sasuke le ayudaba con el colegio y lo que necesitara. El día del torneo de artes marciales tal y como lo prometió Sasuke gano, lo que nadie esperaba era que le diera su trofeo al rubio.

- Pero…- trato de rebatir el rubio

- Sino fuera por ti yo no abría ganado, tómalo como agradecimiento- le dijo el moreno

- Esta bien- acepto el rubio- gracias

Desde ese momento su amistad creció más y más cada día. Cada vez que Jiraiya se iba de viaje Naruto se quedaba en casa de los Uchiha donde siempre era bien recibido, entrenaba junto con Sasuke y su padre, el cual le enseño muchas técnicas y lo trataba como a un hijo. Era cuidado por Mikoto cada vez que enfermaba o lastimaba en un entrenamiento, ambos tenían a Itachi para ayudarlos en lo que se les dificultara ya que era un genio. El moreno ya no sentía celos del rubio pues sabía que sus padres y hermano lo amaban además de que consideraba a Naruto como un hermano.

Pasaron dos largos y perfectos años los cuales se vieron ensombrecidos por la muerte de los padres de Sasuke. Lo cual derrumbo por completo al moreno pero el aun contaba con un hermano mayor y con su mejor amigo ellos hacían que el dolor por la muerte de sus padres fuera menos.

Época actual

-Mamá, papá- susurro Itachi.

Cuanta falta le habían hecho en todos estos años, los extrañaba tremendamente, su ausencia dejaba un gran vacio dentro de el, sin embargo se sobreponía al dolor, pues Aun tienes alguien por quien luchar esas eran las palabras que le había dicho Jiraiya tras la muerte de sus padres. Se levanto de la cama y busco un libro entre sus cosas lo abrió y saco una nota de el

_**¡Lucha por lo que amas, agarra en tu corazón la nueva fuerza que has ganado a partir de lo que has perdido!**_

Esa nota se la había dado Jiraiya años atrás, esa nota siempre lo animaba. Salió a su balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco y observar el cielo estrellado.

En su habitación el rubio meditaba: el nunca había conocido a sus padres, habían muerto en un accidente cuando el era un bebe, siempre había estado con Jiraiya, no podía decir que sentía lo mismo que los hermanos Uchiha sentían por no tener a sus padres o tal vez si.

Mikoto y Fugaku fueron como padres para el, siempre se preocupaban por sus cosas, cuidaban de el, en especial cuando Jiraiya salía de viaje promocionar sus libros, no podía negar que siempre estuvo muy a gusto con el peli blanco, pero el estar con los Uchiha lo hacia sentirse parte de una gran familia, la cual ahora ya no era tan grande seguían cuidando de el.

Por su parte el menor de los Uchiha recordaba todo lo que su hermano mayor había hecho por el tras la muerte de sus padres, no había sido fácil para el superar la perdida de sus padres pero su hermano siempre estuvo junto a el. El se había convertido en su única familia siempre lo protegía de todo al igual que a Naruto.

Jiraiya se convirtió en su tutor ya que no tenían más familia, cuido de ellos durante dos años que fue lo que Itachi tardo en cumplir la mayoría de edad pues al cumplirla, el pidió la custodia de Sasuke cosa a la que Jiraiya no se negó, conocía bien a Itachi, sabia que estarían bien, ambos eran muy responsables.

Sus padres los habían dejado en muy buenas condiciones económicas pero Itachi estuvo a punto de abandonar su carrera, para estudiar administración de empresas y liderar la empresa Uchiha, que era manejada bajo el control de un gran amigo de su padre, en el cual Itachi confiaba mucho. Sasuke se opuso por completo a que se hermano abandonara su carrera pues sabia que el no tenia interés por esa carrera, Itachi amaba las ciencias biológicas, tras una larga y seria charla logro convencerlo de seguir con su carrera, cosa que Itachi agradeció mucho tiempo después.

Salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire, al salir se encontró con su hermano mayor, cuando lo miro le sonrió sinceramente y el le devolvió una sonrisa aun más radiante, Itachi se sorprendió pues su hermano no era del tipo de persona que se la pasaba sonriendo, ambos devolvieron la vista al cielo, eso era como un ritual, era algo que solían hacer muy a menudo cuando sus padres vivían.

En silencio reafirmaron la promesa que un día habían hecho a sus padres ser muy felices y estar siempre juntos

**Una disculpa por el retraso, se que debí haber subido el capitulo ayer pero es que eh estado un poco atareada con al colegio y mas esta semana que me tocaron muchos exámenes, lo bueno es que ya me faltan pocos n.n pero en fin…**

**Después de discutir mucho conmigo si subía o no este capitulo, el si gano y aquí esta, espero le haya gustado, no es de gran importancia en la historia pero se me ocurrió en una tarde de ocio.**

**Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus reviews me da mucho gusto recibirlos, los consejos que me dan son de mucha ayuda (espero ir mejorando ^^!)**

**Bueno pues espero que me dejen más comentarios, criticas, consejos, virus no esos no ^.^, en verdad me ayudan mucho**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera… **


	5. ¿QUE ME PASA?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD)son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿****Que me pasa?**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Sakura entro a Konoha, la relación que tenia con sus compañeros era excelente bueno a decir verdad era así solo con los chicos. Sus fans no perdían oportunidad para alagarla y ayudarle en lo que necesitara pero fuera de que les gustara físicamente había hecho muchos amigos. Ino y Hinata eran sus únicas amigas ya que el resto de las chicas de su grupo la detestaban por siempre estar a lado del chico más sexy de la escuela: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke le había sido de gran ayuda para ponerse al corriente en las cuestiones de colegio era muy inteligente, Sasuke era increíblemente hábil en matemáticas y física, materias demasiado tediosas y que la mayoría detestaba, pero a el le encantaban, a Sakura le resultaba graciosa la exasperación de Naruto al ver como el azabache resolvía los problemas con facilidad.

Entre el azabache y la peli rosa decidieron ayudar a su rubio e hiperactivo amigo a mejorar sus notas y lo lograron tras meses de estudio y trabajo en conjunto ya que el rubio puso todo de su parte para mejorar. Con la ayuda de Sasuke, que era el que mas se encargaba del área lógica Naruto logro subir sus notas en matemáticas y física (lo siento si a alguien les gustan, pero yo las odio ¬¬). Por otra parte con la ayuda de la peli rosa mejoro mucho en bilogía e inglés que era en lo que más destacaba la chica, por las demás materias no había tanto problema el rubio no estaba tan perdido como creían.

- Maldición aun me falta historia, ya mejore en todo pero historia me aburre demasiasdo- se quejaba el rubio en medio de un bostezo, acababan de salir de clase de historia- lo peor es que tendremos examen en una semana y no se casi nada-

- Hinata, por que no ayudas a Naruto con historia, tu eres buena en ella ¿no?- le dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

- Eh bueno yo… si Naruto-kun quiere mi ayuda con…con gusto le ayudare- dijo la chica más roja que un tomate en temporada

- ¿En verdad?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio y Hinata asintió-Gracias Hinata-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante el chico

- Solo espero que no la acabes desesperando dobe- le dijo el pelinegro en broma

- Teme- mascullo el rubio poniendo cara de indignado

- Chicos dejen de pelear, parecen niños- sonrió la pelirosa. En ese momento se dirigían a su siguiente clase, la cual era una tortura para todos ya que la clase seria con el loco de Gai-sensei, su loco profesor de educación física.

Horas más tarde después del colegio ambos chicos se dirigían a casa de Sakura ya que tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipo y habían acordado verse en casa de la peli rosa, mientras caminaban el moreno noto que su hiperactivo amigo estaba muy serio algo demasiado extraño el.

- ¿Sucede algo dobe?-le pregunto el moreno, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones

- Teme- susurro el chico nostálgico

- ¿Qué te pasa?, estas más raro de lo normal- le dijo con una sonrisa la cual borro al ver que su amigo estaba serio

- Si te digo no te reirás- el pelinegro asintió-bueno… es que yo…- el rubio se quedo callado

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no? – cuestiono el azabache-

- Si quiero, es solo que no es tan fácil-se defendió el rubio

- Venga dime que tienes o que ¿acaso no confías en mi?-volvió a cuestionarlo

- Claro que confió en ti teme-le dijo el rubio

- Pues entonces dime que tienes-dijo impaciente

- Creo que me estoy enamorando- le dijo el rubio en susurro

- ¿Que?- dijo incrédulo el moreno

- Creo que me estoy enamorando- le repitió al moreno.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho no, no podía no se había enamorado de Sakura ¿o si?, no, no podía….

- un momento en que te afecta Sasuke deja de pensar tonterías ¿Y puedo saber de quien?-pregunto el moreno impaciente por la respuesta

- Pues… prométeme que no te reirás- el moreno asintió- pues de… Hinata-chan- soltó el rubio y el moreno sintió un gran alivio dentro de si, había temido que se fijara en** SU molestia**

- que demonios, ¿Como que MIA?- pensaba el moreno

- ¿Nee teme no me dices nada?- el rubio se temió lo peor

- Me da gusto por ti- le dijo sinceramente el moreno y el rubio se relajo

- Lo malo es que yo no le intereso, solo soy una amigo para ella, desde que Sakura-chan llego al colegio puedo estar más cerca de ella pero siento como si ella fuera inalcanzable para mi- dijo triste el rubio

- Ja, si serás tonto, no tedas cuenta de que ella siente lo mismo por ti desde que te conoció- bufo el moreno

- Teme no me engañes así, solo alimentas mis ilusiones- se quejo el rubio

- Lo creas o no Hinata esta interesada en ti, deberías aprovechar tus sesiones de estudio con ella para invitarla a salir- le aconsejo su amigo

- Lo intentare- dijo el rubio y se detuvo para tocar el timbre de la casa de Sakura

- Pasen los estaba esperando- dijo la pelirosa- ¿tienen hambre?-les pregunto

- No acabamos de comer, gracias- le dijo el rubio

- Bien pues entonces comencemos, vayamos a mi habitación.

Subieron al cuarto de Sakura y comenzaron a trabajar, tenia que armar un modelo de DNA normal y uno mutado, primero los estructuraron en papel y después armaron los modelos para presentarlos como una maqueta, la mayoría del trabajo lo había hecho Sakura ya que no dejaba que los chicos la ayudaran. Sasuke estaba asombrado, Sakura era del tipo de chica que según el existía una entra mil: inteligente, dedicada, natural, amable, responsable y hermosa

- Que demonios pasa contigo Sasuke, deja de pensar estupideces- se reprendía mentalmente el moreno

- ¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo?- le pregunto la chica con una de las sonrisas que más le gustaban a el

- No, no me pasa nada- le contesto mirando hacia el lado opuesta a la chica

- Sakura- chiiiian- la chica dirigió la mirada al rubio-¿Ya me puedo comer las gomitas que quedan?- le pregunto Naruto impaciente

- Si ya hemos terminado de hacer los modelos así que ya no harán falta- le sonrió

Desde que empezaron a hacer los modelos el rubio había querido comerse las gomitas con la que harían las maquetas del DNA, ahora que lo habían terminado la peli rosa le dio la bolsa de gomitas lo que ocasiono que el rubio le brillaran los ojitos, en cuanto tuvo la bolsa de gomitas en las manos comenzó a comerlas con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Teme quieres gomitas?- le pregunto el rubio comiendo más y acercando la bolsa a Sasuke y el negó con la cabeza, después se la acerco a Sakura, la cual tomo una y comenzó a comerla

- Naruto sabes que a Sasuke-kun no le gustan los dulces- le dijo la chica al rubio una vez que termino de comer su gomita

En eso meses que había estado con ellos, había conocido mucho sobre ambos. Sabia que a Naruto le encantaba el Ramen, que era huérfano y vivía con Jiraiya (ah mi anciano sexi)el cual era su tutor legal y al cual admiraba mucho a pesar de ser un pervertido, pero que jamás lo admitiría frente a el, que practicaba artes marciales, que no era un muy buen estudiante pero siempre se esforzaba para lograr buenas notas, el rubio era un chico muy vivas y divertido, también supo que conoció al azabache hace muchos años y que al principio eran enemigos, que su gran sueño era ser reconocido por todos como una gran artista marcial, Naruto no era el tipo de persona que se diera por vencido, siempre luchaba por lo que quería hasta obtenerlo, estar con el rubio era sumamente divertido con todas sus locuras y ocurrencias definitivamente para Sakura el rubio era un gran amigo.

Por otra parte sabia que Sasuke odiaba las cosas dulces las comía muy debes en cuando, que le encantaban lo tomates, que en general le gustaban mucho las artes y que su amor hacia ellas nació gracias a su madre, a la cual perdió pues se había quedado huérfano hace casi 8 años sus padres murieron en una accidente al igual que los de Naruto, su hermano mayor Itachi se hacia responsable de el y aunque no lo demostrara quería mucho a su hermano y lo admiraba enormemente, el también practicaba artes marciales, le gustaba la soledad , los días nublados al igual que a ella, Sasuke era muy reservado, a pesar de que estar con el no era tan divertido como estar con Naruto, para la peli rosa era mas agradable pasar tiempo a solas con el.

- Vámonos dobe - le dijo el moreno al rubio

- Por que tanta prisa, no será que tienes una cita y no nos lo quieres decir- bromeo el rubio

- ¿Cita?- pensó la peli rosa y algo comenzó a revolverse en su estomago

- Hmp –contesto el moreno

- Ah teme no seas así dime, ¿al fin decidiste dejar la soltería y salir con una linda chica?- lo cuestiono el rubio

- ¿Chica?- algo raro comenzaba a pasar con la peli rosa, sentía cierta molestia al escuchar eso ¿Que te pasa?, ¡Sakura! ¿Tu no puedes estar celosa o si?-pensó la peli rosa

- Dobe- mascullo el pelinegro- como si yo tuviera interés en eso-soltó el azabache

- Ah lo siento olvidaba que eres el Sr. "tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"- lo imito el rubio y Sakura rió-¿Por que no vamos al cine? aun es temprano- les propuso el rubio

- Seria divertido- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa apoyando la propuesta- ¿Tu que dices Sasuke-kun, vamos?- el chico no podía articular palabra se quedo mirando la sonrisa de la chica así que solo asintió.

Se dirigieron a un cine que estaba en un centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Sakura y Sasuke al llegar al cine se encontraron con unos amigos Neji quien iba en compañía de su novia Ten-Ten y Rock lee, el ultimo se quedo impresionado con Sakura y no dudo ni dos segundos en hablarle y tratar de conquistarla.

- Hola a chicos- saludo Naruto-¿ que tal?, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí- dijo el rubio

- Hola Naruto, estábamos aburridos así que decidamos salir a distraernos un rato- le contesto Ten-Ten- hola Sasuke- el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿ Quien es tu amiga Naruto? no la había visto antes- le dijo la chica

- Ah pues ella es…-el rubio fue interrumpido

- Hola linda niña de ojos esmeraldas, mi nombres es Rock lee, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- le dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas y haciendo que cierta persona sintiera celos.

- Lee compórtate la estas asustando- dijo la castaña golpeando en la cabeza a su amigo

- Oh Ten-Ten eso dolió- dijo el chico

- Lo merecías- dijo por lo bajo Neji con una sonrisa

- Como sea- el rubio rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco-ella es Sakura ingreso hace unos meses al colegio, Sakura-chan ellos son Neji Hyuga es primo de Hinata - señalo a un chico de largo cabello castaño- Ten-ten su novia- la chica la saludo y el rubio se gano una mirada fea por parte de Neji, era castaña al igual que su novio- y el loco de Lee- dijo señalando por ultimo al chico de cejas crespadas.

- Mucho gusto-les dijo la chica

- Hola-dijeron los tres

- ¿Y que van a ver?- pregunto la castaña

- Aun no lo sabemos-respondió el rubio-acabamos de llegar vayamos a ver la cartelera-propuso el rubio

Nada les llamaba la atención, bueno a Sakura algo le llamo la atención, había un festival de cine clásico y estaban por proyectar Casablanca una de sus películas favoritas el moreno estaba por preguntarle si quería ir a verla pero tal parecía que era el día de las casualidades pues escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

- Frentona porque no nos dijiste que vendrías al cine- le reclamo Ino a la chica

- Ino, Hinata que sorpresa- dijo la pelirosa. Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a la chica de cabello negro cosa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño quien vio con una dura mirada al rubio ¬¬

- Hola- saludaron a todos

- ¿Y bien que planean ver?- les pregunto la rubia

- Aun no lo sabemos, ¿ustedes ya saben que verán?-cuestiono la pelirosa

- Pues Hinata quiso venir a ver Casablanca yo solo la acompaño para no aburrirme- dijo la rubia bostezando

- ¿Casablanca?- pregunto el rubio

- Es una película clásica, es romántica así que no creo que sea de tu gusto dobe- se burlo el pelinegro pues sabia que su amigo tenia preferencias por las películas de acción

- ¿Romántica?, Neji veamos Casablanca, por favor- pidió la castaña a su novio y el asintió

- ¿Que dicen nos unimos a ellos?- les pregunto el rubio a sus amigos con suplica en los ojos

- Claro- contesto Sakura, la verdad es que le había dado pena proponer ver esa película pero moría por verla.

- Hmp- asintió el pelinegro. No le importaba mucho la película la había visto un par de veces años atrás junto con su madre, pero sabía que su rubio amigo quería estar a lado de Hinata.

Fueron a comprar los boletos y palomitas para la función entraron a la sala y se sentaron en la ultima fila, el pelinegro quedo a lado izquierdo de Sakura, a lado de opuesto estaban Naruto Hinata, Ino, Lee, Neji y Ten-ten. Cuando la función comenzó todos en la sala guardaros silencio y comenzaron a disfrutar de la película.

A mitad de la película el moreno se puso a observar a su amigo que estaba a lado de Hinata, el rubio no dejaba de verla, lucia como bobo…bueno más bobo de lo normal según el, Lee parecía irradiar fuego en cada escena de amor, Ten-Ten estaba hecha un baño de lagrimas y Neji la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, por su parte Ino gritaba quedamente en cada escena conmovedora de la película y también estaba a punto de llorar.

El piano comenzó a sonar y la protagonista le pidió al pianista que cantara esa vieja canción que había cantado tantas veces para ella en el pasado, la sorpresa del moreno fue al oír a Sakura cantarla por lo bajo, jamás se imagino que a ella le gustaran ese tipo de películas no cabía duda que ella cada día lo sorprendía mas.

Al final de la película esperaron a que la sala se vaciara para poder salir, la película había conmovida mucho a las chicas.

- Ah que linda película, lastima que el final se tan triste- dijo Ino mientras salían de la sala

- Si el final es para llorar- dijo el rubio

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sensible dobe?- se burlo el pelinegro

- Calla tempano, que tu no sientas emoción alguna no quiere decir que todos seamos igual-contraataco el rubio

- Idiota- murmuro el pelinegro

- ¿Que? Es la verdad- replico el rubio pero no pudo seguir fastidiando a su amigo pues su celular comenzó a sonar- bueno… claro voy para allá -colgó

- Chicos lo siento tengo que irme, Jiraiya necesita que lo ayude con algo, nos vemos después-se despidió el chico y salió corriendo del centro comercial

- Hinata vayamos a casa- le dijo Ino y ella asintió

- ¿Se irán solas?- pregunto Neji y las chicas asintieron y Neji no sopo que hacer tenia que llevar a su novia su casa pero no quería que su prima se fuese sola

- No te preocupes amigo tu ve y deja a Ten-Ten en su casa yo acompaño a las chicas- le dijo Lee

- Gracias-le dijo a su amigo- vámonos Ten-ten- tomo de la mano a la chica

- Nos veremos después- se despidió la chica y camino junto a su novio

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Sasuke a la chica cuando se quedaron solos

- Vayamos por un helado, ¿te parece?- el chico asintió

Fueron a una heladería que estaba cerca del centro comercial, la cual era la favorita de Naruto y Sakura, el rubio le invito comer un helado ahí un día después del colegio y desde ese día ella quedo enamorada de ese lugar los helados eran deliciosos, siempre que podían los tres iban juntos por un helado, aunque era rara la ocasión e n la que el azabache comía uno, como siempre Sakura pidió un enorme vaso de helado con tres sabores, el chico pidió un helado flotante ya que Sakura le había rogado que no la dejara comer sola pues según ella se sentiría incomoda una vez que les entregaron sus helados se sentaron en una mesa a comerlos.

- ¿Te gusto la película?- le pregunto la chica

- Demasiado romántica para mi- le confeso el azabache

- Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que le vi, pero me gusta-dijo ella despreocupadamente comiendo otro vacado de su helado

- En especial la canción, ¿cierto?- le preguntó el con una sonrisa

- ¿Como lo sabes?- se sorprendió la chica

- Pues no dejaste de tararearla durante todo el camino- contesto el chico

- Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta-se disculpo ella avergonzada

- No me desagrada-Sasuke sintió sonrojarse al decir eso y trato de remediarlo- es una buena letra- dijo el chico

- ¿Me pregunto?- pensó en alto la chica

- ¿Que?- le pregunto el

- No nada, pensé en alto es todo-se sonrojo- ¿Porque?,¿ Porque últimamente me siento nerviosa cuando estoy con el?, ¿Porque es tan fácil ser yo cuando el esta cerca?-pensaba la peli rosa

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico preocupado

- No, no pasa nada-sonrió

- ¿Porque me siento así cuando estoy con ella?,¿ Por que en momentos como este quisiera que el día no acabara? ¿Que me esta pasando?- su celular sonó distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, pero al ver quien era no contesto- hmp-

- ¿Algo importante?-pregunto la chica

- No, para nada- le contesto el, y siguieron comiendo sus helados

- Vámonos- le dijo la chica después de haber terminado su helado

Habían decidido ir a pie no estaban muy lejos de sus casas y las calles estaban vigiladas así que no había de que preocuparse. La noche era fresca y la chica comenzó a temblar pues no había llevado un suéter el caballerosamente le ofreció su chamarra para que no tuviera frio, la puso sobre sus hombros y ella se sorprendió mucho.

- Gracias –le susurro

- No es nada- le contesto el azabache.

La chica se sentó en una banca que había en el parque por el cual pasaban en ese momento y se puso a mirar las estrellas.

- Son lindas, ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto con la vista aun en el cielo

- Hmp- el azabache levanto los hombros y se sentó a su lado, ella sonrió había aprendido a interpretar esa expresión.

- Me encanta lo comunicativo que eres- dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa, lo sorprendente en ese momento fue que el azabache también sonreía

- Tal parece que tu lista de admiradores va en aumento- dijo burlonamente el chico

- Como si eso me importara- suspiro la chica

- En verdad, no… ¿no hay nadie que te interese?-le pregunto

- Etto…contesta, por que te quedas muda, hazlola verdad es que- Sakura no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke la interrumpió, en primera por que se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado y en segunda por que no quería saber la respuesta

- Es tarde te llevare a tu casa- se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo y se puso de pie pero en ese momento le dio un calambre en la pierna por lo cual no se pudo sostener bien y callo en el pecho del pelinegro- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado el azabache

- Si, solo fue un calambre, gracias- la chica levanto la vista y se encontró con la profunda mirada del peli negro lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. El solo dirijo a otro lado su mirada pues su sonrojo era demasiado notable.

Ella no quería separase de el . ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera.

- no Sakura, tu no puedes, no quieres, no debes-se reprocho a si misma- pero, no debo, no puedo y no quiero ¿que?- se cuestiono- ENAMORARTE- grito una voz dentro de ella dejándola muy sorprendida con su respuesta

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo con pesar el pelinegro sacándola de su trance-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no quiero que se separe de mi?, no será que… no, no puede ser , yo no me estoy enamorando de ella ¿o si? - se reprendió el chico

Sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de Sakura se separaba de el, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de evitar que ella se separara de el la dejo, cuando estuvieron separados un incomodo silencio se hizo entre ellos y sin decir nada más se dirigieron a casa de la peli rosa.

Caminaron en silencio cosa que no era rara pues ambos eran demasiado callados pero este era un silencio demasiado incomodo para los dos, habían tantas cosas que en sus mentes.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Es que acaso el pasar tanto tiempo juntos comenzaba afectarlos, ambos se sentían muy a gusto estando juntos ya fuese solo ellos dos o con el rubio, pero últimamente no se veían igual. Para Sasuke Sakura era una chica singular no conocía a ninguna otra chica como Sakura con ella no tenia que poner caretas podía ser simplemente el, aunque últimamente se sentí nervioso al estar con ella y se sentí ansioso cuando no estaba con el. Sabia que era una tontería no tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla, la consideraba su única y mejor amiga así que no podía estarse enamorarse de ella simplemente no podía.

Sakura no sabía por que, pero el estar con el azabache le resultaba placentero, no le encontraba una explicación. Desde que llego al colegio el siempre estuvo con ella, protegiéndola de todas sus fans, ayudándola con el colegio lo cual los llevo a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta nació una bonita amistad, ella lo admiraba demasiado sabia que detrás del chico que todos consideraban frio había una gran persona.

- Nos veremos mañana- se despidió el cuando llegaron a casa de los Haruno

- Gracia por acompañarme- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- cuídate

- Hasta mañana- dijo el chico comenzando a caminar

- Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-

Toda la noche se la pasaron pensando en lo que sentía sin llegar a una respuesta lógica, al siguiente día llegaron al colegio desvelados y sin ganas de nada, no prestaban atención en clases y debido a eso Sakura se llevo un regaño por parte de Kurenai-sensei.

- ¿Frentona que te pasa?, estas más rara de lo normal- le pregunto Ino al final de las clases

- No es nada Ino tal vez este no es un buen día para mi- contesto la chica sin ganas

- See todos tenemos días así- le consoló la rubia- pero relájate es viernes sal a distraerte un rato o duerme todo el día, que la verdad te haría muy bien ya que tienes unas horribles ojeras- la rubia miro su reloj- nos veremos después ya tengo que irme mi madre iba a pasar por mi y ya debe estar esperándome, nos vemos frentona cuídate

- Si tu también- le dijo a la rubia, cuando esta salió Sakura recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa

- Sakura-chiiiiian- la voz cantarina de Naruto la llamo y levanto la cara con gran pesar-

- ¿Que pasa Naruto?- le pregunto la chica en medio de un gran bostezo

- Vámonos – el rubio le sonrió y mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento vio al azabache que se encontraba en la puerta esperando por ambos, su trato no era diferente pero ella sentía que trataba de evadirla.

Se suponía que ese día tendrían práctica de karate por la tarde pero fue cancelada por Gai-sensei pues iría a un torneo a Kyoto.

Ya que no les habían avisado hasta ese día que la practica se suspendería la chica se fue con ellos hacia la para da de autobuses pues Tamaki llegaría un par de horas después.

- No es justo- comenzó a quejarse el rubio- hoy tenia tantas ganas de practicar y a Gai-sensei se le ocurre cancelar la practica

- La verdad me alegro, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa que dormir- dijo la peli rosa

- Que holgazana Sakura-chan- bromeo el rubio

- Jajajajajaja-rio la chica- mira quien lo dice

- Oye ¬ ¬- se defendió el rubio- y díganme ¿que hicieron ayer después de que me fui?- les pregunto pícaramente el rubio y ambos chicos se sonrojaron, lamentablemente para el rubio no pudo obtener una respuesta alguna pues alguien interrumpió su platica

- Por fin te encuentro- una fría voz se oyó a sus espaldas- Haruno Sakura- al oír el nombre de la chica los tres giraron para ver a la persona que la había llamado.

La chica se quedo perpleja, para Sakura fue una gran sorpresa ver a esa persona ahí parada a mitad de la banqueta mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros.

**¡Hola chavos! ¿Que onda? **

**Lamento subir el**** capitulo hasta hoy pero la verada es que ando corta de tiempo ^.^U, la verdad les pido una disculpa.**

**Y bien ¿que les pareció? **

**(Espero que el Word no me haya traicionado ¬.¬)**

**Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus reviews me da mucho gusto recibirlos, los consejos que me dan son de mucha ayuda (espero ir mejorando cada vez más ^^!)**

**Espero que me dejen más comentarios, criticas, consejos, virus no esos no ^.^, en verdad me ayudan mucho y me suben el animo.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera… **

**PD: Estoy emocionadísima con la novedad del manga… **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN NARUTO SUPO QUIEN ES SU PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POR FIN MI AMADO MINATO apareció de nuevo en le manga, hay santo Kishimoto esto compensa lo de mi Hinata T_T, la verdad es que cuando lo leí me quede con el grito atorado en la garganta, si grito capaz de que mi padre se levanta y me medio mata, es que lo leí a eso de las 3 de la madrugada jejeje, fue una gran sorpresa para mi, bueno creo que para todos, ahora si me retiro.**

**Pásensela chido.**

**Hasta la próxima… **


	6. ¡SORPRESA! ¡EMPATIA!

****

**Este capitulo es el mismo que subí el viernes pasado, lo subí otra vez por que mi adorado hermanito se puso a jugar con mis cosas y "accidentalmente" lo borro (mugre escuincle ¬¬, lo bueno es que me vengue muajajajaja) así que se los dejo de nuevo.**

**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS !!! (Ven hermanito que aun no ternino contigo ¬¬)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD)son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**¡Sorpresas! ¡Empatía! **

_- Por fin te encuentro- una fría voz se oyó a sus espaldas- Haruno Sakura- al oír el nombre de la chica los tres giraron para ver a la persona que la había llamado._

_La chica se quedo perpleja, para Sakura fue una gran sorpresa ver a esa persona ahí parada a mitad de la banqueta mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros. _

- ¡¡¡SEMPAI!!!- grito sorprendida la peli rosa

- Hola-la saludo con una voz más dulce levantando la mano en un gesto tan conocido por Sakura la cual tiro su mochila al suelo antes de correr a los brazos de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Era una chica un poco mas alta que Sakura le sacaba unos 3 o 4 centímetros, de tez morena, tenía el cabello con bucles largo hasta la cintura de color negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, a leguas se notaba que no era de Japón, pero hablaba perfectamente el idioma.

- Ouch- se quejo cuando el cuerpo de Sakura se estampo contra ella- veo que me has extrañado-dijo con una gran sonrisa

- No tienes ni idea de cuanto- le dijo Sakura abrazándola aun más fuerte

- Yo también te extrañe pequeño monstruo-le dijo abrazándola-¡ woow mira cuanto has crecido!, si sigues creciendo me rebasaras- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Ja, eso cualquiera Lu- dijo otra chica bajando de una camioneta negra, llamando la atención de todos y ganando una mala mirada por parte de la chica de ojos negros- Y que ¿No hay un abrazo para mi?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

- Sensei- dijo emocionada la peli rosa corriendo hacia la chica que estaba frente a ella, esta era mas alta que la chica anterior, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros color castaño y al igual que la otra hablaba perfectamente japonés.

- Bueno, la verdad es que si has crecido mucho- le dijo la castaña un minuto después de abrazarla

- No puedo creer que estén aquí- decía la peli rosa dando pequeños saltitos de la emoción-

- Pues créelo-dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó

- Deja de hacer eso- reclamo la castaña

- No deja de hacerlo tú, por que siempre tienes que decir lo que yo digo al mismo tiempo- se quejaba la morena- pero su pelea fue interrumpida por la risa de la peli rosa

- Ustedes nunca cambiaran- decía en medio de risas

- Oh hablando de personas que no cambian- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la camioneta y dando pequeños golpecitos en la ventana- ¿Hey piensas bajar de una vez o planeas quedarte ahí todo el día?- la castaña llamaba a alguien

Para grata sorpresa de Sakura fue un hombre quien bajo de la camioneta

- Hola fea- saludo el chico con una sonrisa-¿A mi también me extrañaste?-le pregunto

- ¡¡¡SAI!!!- grito emocionada y corrió hasta el susodicho quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

- Hola pequeño monstruo-le dijo aferrándola más a el-¿Como has estado?-

- Extrañándote como loca- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa lo cual provoco que los celos de Sasuke se activaran

- Mentirosa –bufo el chico- si así fuera me habrías llamado o mandado un correo para saber como estabas-le reprendió suavemente el chico y se separo de ella- ve lo que tengo que hacer-hizo una pausa y continuo- venir hasta Japón para saber como esta mi pequeño monstruo-le reprocho

- Es nuestro pequeño monstruo- lo contradijeron las chicas

- Yo la conocí primero tengo mas derecho que ustedes- se defendió

- Pero nosotras le pusimos así- repelaron ellas

-Lamento no haber llamado-la peli rosa interrumpió su pequeña riña- ni mandado un coreo pero es que he estado un poco ocupada con el colegio, aparte de que saben que adaptarme a un nuevo lugar me es difícil- se disculpo la chica y les brindo una radiante sonrisa

- Con esa sonrisa es imposible enfadarse contigo- le dijo el chico acariciando su rostro y besando su mejilla-

- Cofcof- tosió falsamente la castaña- Sai compórtate- le reprendió- que van a pensar los niños-alego

- ¿Niños?-pregunto el rubio mirando hacia todas direcciones para encontrar a los niños que mencionaban, pero no encontró a tales niños

- No seas así-la morena reprendió a la castaña- ya no son niños, son adolescentes-le informo-el que tu seas una anciana, no te da derecho a tratarlos así-

- Claro, olvidaba que tu también eres una niña Lu-rió la castaña

- Ja ja ja muy graciosa-rio irónica la pelinegra caminando hacia Naruto y Sasuke- discúlpenla los achaques de la edad comienzan a dañarla-les dijo con una sonrisa-Soy Laura Duarte mucho gusto-saludo a ambos chicos

- Hola- la saludo el rubio-soy Uzumaki Naruto-dijo estrechando la mano de la joven-es un placer conocerte Duarte-san-sonrió a la chica

- Solo llámame Lu por favor-le sonrió la chica y este asintió con la cabeza, Lu dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache y se quedo atónita cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, esa mirada era muy parecida a la de "El".

- ¿Lu?-la llamo la castaña extrañada por su reacción al ver al Uchiha, mientras que el se sentía un poco incomodo la mirada de esa chica era tan profunda y negra como la de el.

- Creo que pensamos lo mismo ¿No sempai?- Sakura se acerco a ellos- sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Diego-sensei-la morena solo asintió y se dio cuenta de que incomodaba al chico

- Lo lamento-se disculpo- es solo que me recordaste a alguien-dijo estirando una mano hacia el muchacho

- Uchiha Sasuke-dijo secamente el chico

- Un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun-dijo la morena con una sonrisa

El chico no correspondió el gesto pues solo miraba a la peli rosa la cual lucia increíblemente feliz con aquel chico, y el se preguntaba que tenia de especial. Era alto, delgado, da cabello y ojos negros aparentaba unos 25 años, el no tenia nada de especial, así que por que Sakura lucia tan feliz con el.

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun, les presento a mis amigos. Luz Moliner-señalo a la castaña y ella alzo la mano a modo de saludo y los chicos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza-pero todos la llamamos Hitomi-les informo-el es Sai Crimson- dijo abrazando el brazo del chico lo cual incomodo mucho al Uchiha

- Es un placer conocerlos-los saludo y repitieron la acción empleada con la castaña

- Y a Lu ya la conocieron-hizo una pausa y se separo del pelinegro- sempai, sensei, Sai; ellos son Naruto y Sasuke mis nuevos amigos- los presento la chica

- Me alegra ver que no has estado sola-hablo la morena-recuerdo que cuando estuviste en México tardaste mucho en tener amigos-

- Si pero con ellos las cosas son diferentes- afirmo la peli rosa

- No quisiera arruinar la bella reunión, pero podríamos ir a otro lado-pidió la castaña- me incomoda que se nos queden mirando como bichos raros-

- ¡Oye!-se quejo la pelinegra-deja en paz a los bichos que culpa tienen ellos de que TU seas rara-bromeo

- Tonta-mascullo la castaña

- Tu más- replico la morena y con un acto de "pura madures" le saco la lengua

- No tu más- rebatió la castaña empleando la misma acción que la pelinegra

- No por favor-les pidió el pelinegro- no empiecen de nuevo, ya las aguante todo el viaje, no empiecen con sus niñerías otra vez- se quejo Sai y se gano una mala mirada por parte de ambas chicas

- Les dije que me recordaban a México- les recordó Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke en medio de risas

- ¿En verdad, así de infantiles lucimos? meditaba el moreno

- ¿Eh?-preguntaron ambas chicas respecto al comentario de la peli rosa

- ¬ ¬- Lu

- ¬ ¬-Hitomi

- Subamos a la camioneta de una vez- les dijo Sai

El y la castaña subieron, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke se movieron de donde estaban, Sakura estaba hablando con Lu cuando el azabache la llamo.

- Sakura- ella se acerco a el- toma- le entrego su mochila, la había levantado del piso cuando ella la tiro

- Gracias Sasuke-kun-le dijo ella tomándola

- ¡Venga niños!, suban de una vez me muero de hambre- los apresuro la castaña

- Ya vamos sensei- le respondió la chica.

Sabia bien que ellos no querían ir por no incomodarla y dejar que pasara tiempo con sus amigos, pero ella quería que ellos formaran parte de esa pequeña gran felicidad que la inundaba en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano del moreno y al hacerlo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y para sosegarlo un poco tomo la mano del rubio y los jalo a ambos hacia donde se encontraba su sempai esperándolos.

- Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente, ve con ellos nos veremos después-le dijo el moreno un poco sonrojado por la acción de la chica

- No, quiero que ustedes también vengan-les dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Sakura-chan, el teme tiene razón, deberías ir tu sola con tus amigos- le dijo el rubio

- Y que ¿acaso ustedes no son mis amigos?-les reprocho la peli rosa

- Ella tiene razón, ustedes también son sus amigos y para nosotros será un gusto que vengan- les sonrió la morena- Además, tal vez juguemos nuestro juego favorito- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y comenzó a revolver su cabello-"molestemos al pequeño monstruo"-ella sonrió con malicia-y entra mas jugadores somos mejor-

- Sempai-dijo la peli rosa fingiendo enojo

- ¿Vienen?-les preguntaron ambas chicas

- ¿Tu que dices dobe?-pregunto el moreno

- Vamos-dijo el rubio-será divertido molestar a Sakura-chan en conjunto-sonrió maléficamente

- Bueno, pues subamos de una vez a la camioneta yo también me muero de hambre- dijo la morena dirigiéndose hacia el asiento del conductor, una vez que todos estuvieron adentro encendió la camioneta-abróchense los cinturones-ordeno

- Si mamá-contesto la castaña en forma de burla y todos rieron

- Muy graciosa Moliner-dijo ella enfadada

- Si verdad, ¿Apoco no soy un amor?-le pregunto con ternura

- Boba- sonrió la morena y la camioneta arranco.

El camino no fue largo Sakura y Sasuke le indicaban a Lu el camino que tenia que tomar para llegar a una pizzería los recién llegados se morían de hambre y eso era lo mas cercano que había cuando llegaron a la pizzería se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la entrada ordenaron un par de pizzas y en lo que esperaban a que llegaran charlaron.

- Y bien pequeño monstruo, ¿Como has estado?-pregunto la castaña

- Sakura eres muy mala, pensamos que algo te había pasado, no has dado señales de vida desde que te fuiste de Inglaterra-le reprendió la morena

- Lo lamento sempai- se disculpo la chica- eh estado algo ocupada pero eh estado muy bien eh logrado adaptarme bien aquí, además este es mi país natal bien dicen que no hay nada como estar en casa,¿ no?

- Si tu lo dices- dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó rodando los ojos

- ¿Por qué responden igual siempre?- pregunto el rubio

- No lo sabemos- dijeron de nuevo a la par las chicas y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo

- Jajajaja no por nada las llaman la empatía aterradora- rió la peli rosa

- ¿Empatía?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio

- Si, así las llaman sus amigos, la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando las conocí tan diferentes e iguales a la vez, jamás te imaginarias que dos personas como ellas pudieran estar juntas. Son compatibles en un 99%, tienen ciertas diferencia pero son mínimas y… – la peli rosa le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara y le susurro lo suficiente mente alto para que los demás la escucharan- no querrás meterte en líos con ellas, amenos de que quieras ser torturado lenta y dolorosamente- sonrió

- Ja ja-muy graciosa Haruno-chiiiian- mascullaron ambas

- Nee sempai, sensei saben que es broma- les sonrió la chica

- ¿Sempai?,¿ Sensei?- pregunto por tercera ocasión el rubio

- Si, Lu-sempai y Hitomi-sensei. Veras Lu estuvo colaborando en un proyecto de mi padre durante mi estancia en México hace poco más 4 años, ella estaba en su ultimo año de universidad, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y me ayudaba mucho, gracias a ella mis notas en ciencias siempre eran excelentes, además me ayudo a perfeccionar mi español y mi inglés es una maravillosa persona, muy inteligente, dedicada, tierna…-la chica fue interrumpida

- Egocéntrica, perversa, bipolar, distraída, terca, obstinada, mas necia que Sakura y eso es decir mucho- dijo para si misma-soñadora, indecisa, tímida, ah y extremadamente maternal - recalco la castaña llevándose una mirada nada grata de la morena

- Sempai debes admitirlo lo eres- sonrió la chica

- ¬ ¬-Lu

- Sabía que algo se me olvidaba… Infantiiiiil!!!- agrego la castaña en medio de carcajadas

- Pero si mira quien habla Hitomi-sensei- recalco la oji-jade

- Oye ¬ ¬- le dijo Hitomi

- Jajajaja, Hitomi-sensei fue mi maestra de artes marciales durante mi estancia en México, ganamos dos torneos juntas- recordó la peli rosa- es una exigente pero buena sensei

- Más exigente que buena claro esta- bromeo la morena

- ¿Así que tu sabes artes marciales?- le pregunto el rubio

- Sip-contesto la chica despreocupadamente

- Wooow si tu fuiste quien le enseño todo lo que sabe a Sakura-chan debes ser muy buena, el teme y yo también practicamos artes marciales y ambos nos sorprendimos de las habilidades de Sakura-chan-dijo emocionado el rubio

- La verdad- la castaña miro a la morena, y después de ver la mirada vacía de esta continuo- es que Sakura ya estaba instruida yo solo reforcé sus habilidades- dijo la chica y un silencio incomodo se hizo en la mesa afortunadamente la pizzas llegaron en ese momento

- ¿Y por que no vino Julio-kun, con ustedes?- pregunto la peli rosa tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento

- Ah Jurou (esa es la pronunciación nipona de Julio) se quedo en México junto con Angélica, ¿Sabes?- le dijo la morena captando la atención de Sakura-tal parece que mi compromiso se romperá en poco tiempo- dijo pícaramente

- ¿En verdad sempai?- la morena asintió- jamás me imagine que entre ellos se fuese a dar algo-dijo sorprendida la peli rosa

- Pues nadie lo creía hasta hace unos días, Lu y yo les jugamos una broma antes de partir- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto curiosa Sakura

- Pues, le dijimos a Julio que iríamos a Inglaterra a buscar unas cosas para iniciar con los preparativos de la boda- rió la morena- jajaja deberías haber visto su cara fue de lo mas cómica-dijo ella entre risas, una vez que recobor la seriedad agrego- aunque me gustaría que me dijeran de una vez todo, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que se mueren el uno por el otro, además jamás eh estado enamorada de Julio, el es como mi hermano mayor, no se que es lo que esperan, si tanto desean estar juntos Julio debería romper esa tonta promesa-bufo la morena un poco molesta

- Sempai Jurou-kun no es así el no quiere verte sola de nuevo- la chica callo sabia que había lastimado a su sempai así que le dio la vuelta al tema- además acabas de cumplir 25 años aun faltan 2 años para que el plazo se cumpla- dijo la peli rosa

- ¿25?- pregunto el rubio

- Sip- contesto Sakura

- ¿En verdad?- volvió a preguntar el rubio y ella asintió- luces más joven de menos de 20 casi pasas por alguien de nuestra edad- dijo el rubio

- Mmmm empatía eso me suena a que te querían ligar- sonrió pícaramente la castaña causando un sonrojo en el rubio- es una lastima, el niño no esta tan mal… es una lastima que sea un niño y que tu tengas debilidad por los de cabello oscuro-

- Empatía deja de decir boberías- se sonrojo la morena

- Ah es broma, solo me divierto un rato, pero tiene razón luces como una adolescente-rió la castaña

- El que tu seas una anciana no te da derecho a tratarme como una niña ¬ ¬- replico

- ¿Anciana? pero que dices solo tengo 27 años, además si me sigues tratando así - comenzó a hablar en tono dramático- no hare tu vestido de novia- le guiño un ojo la castaña

- Quiero ver la cara de Angélica y Julio cuando ya tengas el diseño- rió la morena

- Claro, pero no será tan hermoso como el que hare cuando en verdad decidas casarte- recalco la última palabra y de nuevo el silencio se hizo en la mesa

- Por cierto- a la niña distraída se le había olvidado hacer la pregunta más importante de todas-¿Que hacen los tres Japón?-

- Pues en primera por que queríamos verte y cerciorarnos que estabas bien, estábamos intranquilos sobre todo a Lu ya sabes como es, así que decidimos venir a Japón, no sin antes pasar a Londres por tu querido Sai- la castaña le guiño el ojo y cierto moreno al escuchar "querido" sintió celos- eh ir a golpear a cierto pelirrojo abusador

- Hitomi-sensei!- exclamo la chica

- Lo siento Sakura pero lo hice, nadie lastima a una de mis amigas y se queda como si nada-

- Deberías haber visto la cara de Robert- dijo Sai con una maléfica sonrisa- Hitomi si que puede ser impulsiva, en cuanto llego a Londres lo primero que hiso fue ordenarme que la llevara ante el imbécil ese

- Cofcof- tosió falsamente Lu- Te tengo buenas o malas noticias, solo tu sabrás que son.

- Dime sempai- dijo agradecida de que se amiga le diera la vuelta al tema anterior

- ¿Adivina quien es la nueva veterinaria de la reserva Haruno?- sonrió la chica

- ¡Sempai! ¿En verdad?- ella asintió- woooow Sempai eso significa…-

- Así es, yo soy la nueva veterinaria de la reserva Haruno. Tu padre me llamo hace unas semanas y me pidió ayuda con la reserva, además de que me apoyara con el proyecto para salvaguardar la vida de las ballenas- sonrió la chica

- ¿En verdad?, ¿Te quedaras a vivir aquí sempai?- pregunto entusiasmada la chica

- Aun no lo se, sabes que trabajar junto a tu padre es el sueño de mi vida, pero no puedo dejar por mucho tiempo a mi familia, menos a mis hermanitos- dijo la morena

- Por dios Lu ya no son niños, tu te comportas como una por eso siempre te digo niña, pero ellos son lo suficientemente maduros, además recuerda lo que te dijeron antes de que partiéramos- le recordó

- Lo se empatía, pero son tan pequeños aun- replico la morena

- Empatía Manuel esta apunto de cumplir 16 y Alejandro 15-contraataco- aunque se que para ti siempre serán unos niños debes aceptar que ya pueden defenderse, ellos tienen que aprender a levantarse solos no puedes ligar siempre tu vida a ellos, también tienes que vivir la tuya-le dijo la castaña

- Tal parece que Itachi no es el único hermanito sobre protector- dijo el rubio

- Dobe- bufo el moreno

- Hitomi-sensei-llamo a su maestra-¿ tu también te quedaras a vivir en Japón?- pregunto

- Me quedare con Lu una temporada, además quiero empezar a extender mis diseños por distintos lugares y me gusta Japón para iniciar-le dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa

- Una diseñadora de modas- medito la peli rosa- deberías trabajar con mi madre, aunque sea solo una temporada- propuso

- Lo pensare, pero tu madre diseña joyas yo solo diseño ropa-dijo la chica-pero tu madre es tan guay, me encantaría poder trabajar con ella- dijo con anhelo la castaña

- ¿Sai?-llamo al chico

- Lo lamento Sakura pero yo solo estaré una temporada aquí no puedo quedarme- la ira de Sasuke disminuyo- A menos que haya algo o alguien- enfatizo- que me detenga aquí- sonrió y los celos de cierto adolescente incrementaron

- Mmm- Sakura hizo un mohín-¿ y se quedaran en mi casa?

- Si pero solo serán uno o dos días, Haruno-sensei consiguió una casa para nosotros esta cerca de la tuya, nos dedicaremos a acondicionarla para cambiarnos lo antes posible -sonrió la chica de ojos negros-

- Pero…-quizo alegrar Sakura

- Esta mejor así Sakura, sabes que Lu es una adicta al trabajo difícilmente dejaría dormir- le susurro

- Oye-replico la morena

- Mejor ayúdanos a acondicionar la casa, comenzaremos mañana. La casa que tu padre ah encontrado para nosotras es hermosa, la casa de los sueños de Lu: no muy grande y con un enorme jardín. La habitación y el despacho de Lu serán lo más complicado, sabes como es de delicada con sus cosas, con tu ayuda será mas rápido, así mientras tu ayudas a tu adorada sempai, Sai y yo nos encargaremos del resto de la casa -

- Cuenten conmigo y Sasuke para lo que necesiten- sonrió el rubio

- Gracias Naruto entra más mejor- le agradeció la castaña

- Teme-el rubio llamo a su amigo por lo bajo-¿tu también ayudaras, cierto?- le pregunto discretamente y el asintió

- No quiero que Sakura pase mucho tiempo a solas con ese tipo- pensó y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a regañarse mentalmente-¿que te pasa? ya deja de pensar niñerías Uchiha

- Mi padre tendrá que darme una buena explicación del porque no me dijo nada de ustedes- dijo la oji-jade

- Bueno antes de que le hagas algo a mi sensei, déjame decirte que fui yo la que le pidió no decirte nada, quería darte la noticia personalmente, además Hitomi se coló en el ultimo momento todo fue muy repentino, cuando le dimos la noticia a Sai pidió que hiciéramos una escala en Londres para pasar por el – dijo Lu- también deseaba verte

- Pues me encanto la noticia sempai, es algo que no me esperaba- dijo abrazando a su amiga

- Pues lo que yo no me esperaba era saber que la señorita Haruno esta saliendo con un chico pelinegro, que es su compañero de colegio- dijo la morena pícaramente cuando Sakura se separo de ella

- ¿QUEEEEE?- dijo Sakura atragantándose con la pizza que estaba comiendo en ese momento

- Pues tu padre me lo dijo, al parecer ese chico siempre esta contigo, te ayudo mucho para ponerte al corriente en el colegio y tu padre se muere de celos- declaro la chica con una sonrisa

- Neee teme , el padre de Sakura-chan esta celoso de ti- dijo el rubio provocando que 4 pares de ojos se posaran sobre el moreno, dos negros y unos castaños lo miraron evaluativamente, y un par de ojos jades sorprendidos

- Dobe- bufo, escondiendo su sonrojo

- Mi padre exagera sempai-dijo la peli rosa saliendo de su asombro- Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos buenos amigos esos es todo- afirmo no muy segura la peli rosa

- Pues yo no se, dicen que si el rio suena es por que agua lleva, tal vez tu padre te nota entusiasmada con el- dijo la castaña provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos chicos-

- ¡Sensei!- exclamo la chica

- ¡Ya basta! Dejen a mi fea en paz- dijo Sai abrazando a la peli rosa, por supuesto los celos del Uchiha estaban por reventar-

- Huy ya salió el salvador de la pequeña Sakura- dijo la castaña en tono sarcástico

- Alguien debe defenderla de ustedes y sobre todo de ti Moliner- dijo el chico a la defensiva

- Ja ja ja muy gracioso Sai, dime es que acaso ¿Sigues enamorado de la pequeña Sakura?- pregunto malévolamente la castaña

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Solo contesta, que acaso hay algo de verdad en mis palabras-pidió la castaña

- Ya basta-les dijo a ambos- están incomodando a los chicos- Sakura vamos a tu casa la verdad es que estoy agotada por el viaje y apuesto que este par también, por eso están tan irritables-dijo la morena con un bostezo

- No lo estaría sino fueras la señorita preocupación y me hubieras dejado ir a dormir a un hotel- bufo la castaña y ella la miro duramente- lo vez, te lo dije "Sakurita" esta bien no había de que preocuparse-dijo en medio de un bostezo

- Lo se pero…- trato de defenderse la morena

- ¿Que demonios voy a hacer contigo?- negó la castaña revolviendo el cabello de la castaña

- ¿Que demonios voy a hacer con ambas?- le susurro Sai a Sakura y ella rió

- Te escuche- dijeron al unisonó las chicas

- Vamos sempai, quiero que descansen un poco aun hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar- dijo la peli rosa poniéndose de pie

- Ok- dijo la empatía al unisonó.

Le hicieron señales a un camarero para que le llevar la cuenta, pagaron y salieron de la pizzería. Llevaron al rubio a su casa y se dirigieron a casa de loa Haruno.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿En verdad no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- le pregunto la morena mientras entraban en la casa de los Haruno

- No gracias, mi casa esta cerca de aquí puedo caminar- dijo el chico bajando de la camioneta una vez que esta estuvo estacionada

- Duarte-sama- se escucho una voz detrás de ella provenía del jardín.

- Tamaki- dijo la chica con tono molesto

- Esta bien-el chofer recordó que ella odiaba tantas formalidades-Lu-san, ¿Como a estado?, ¿Que tal su viaje?- le pregunto amablemente

- Bien Tamaki gracias, el vuelo fue muy largo y agotador… -

Mientras ellos mantenían su platica la peli rosa se acerco a Sasuke para despedirse de el.

- Vendrás mañana a ayudarnos, ¿verdad? – El asintió-gracias-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa- en verdad ellos son muy especiales para mi- dirigió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que peleaba con la castaña, lo cual el noto e hizo que se sintiera muy molesto-

- Me he dado cuenta de ello- dijo el de una forma un tanto hostil

- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto ella un poco preocupada por su reacción

- No nada- contesto el chico secamente- nos veremos mañana- se despidió

- Hasta mañana- dijo ella pero el chico ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa?-pregunto en voz alta la chica la reacción del azabache no le gustaba nada- y por que me…

- Sakura- ella se giro al oír su nombre-¿sucede algo pequeña?-pregunto su sempai abrazándola

- No es nada-contesto ella con una sonrisa fingida

- Sasuke-kun solo esta celoso de Sai-pensó la chica-vayamos adentro necesito una buena dosis de sueño-dijo ella bostezando- pero primero tengo que hablar con tu padre

- Claro vamos- dijo Sakura lanzando una ultima mirada al lugar por el cual Sasuke se había ido

Al entrar a casa de los Haruno fueron recibidos por los padres de Sakura. Ellos los adoraban habían sido una gran ayuda para su hija y eran los únicos, aparte de sus actuales amigos, que la peli rosa consideraba como tales.

- Luz, Laura, Sai que placer verlos de nuevo- dijo la madre de Sakura abrazndolos

- Haruno- sama- saludaron los tres con una leve reverencia

- Hola muchachos- los tres emplearon la misma acción-¿que tal su vuelo?-pregunto el padre de Sakura

- Agotador sensei- contesto Lu

- Jajaja sigues llamándome sensei, pero si ahora somos colegas- dijo Kain

- Para mi siempre será mi sensei- sonrió la morena

- Imagino que estarán cansados- dijo Izayoi

- Bastante- respondieron las chicas

- Por favor Ukyo, lleve a los chicos a las habitaciones que arreglaron para ellos- pidió Izayoi a una de las empleadas de su casa

- Si señora- contesto la muchacha-síganme por favor- les indico el camino –

- Dense un baño y después bajen a cenar- les dijo Kain mientras subían por las escaleras

- Esta bien- dijeron los tres antes de retirarse

Disfrutaron de una agradable cena de bienvenida, todos reían y los recién llegados molestaban a Sakura, después de esa amena cena, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Una hora después de la cena la morena oyó un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

Adelante – dijo

Sempai- entro la peli rosa a su habitación- pensé que estarías dormida- dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza

Sabia que vendrías así que estaba esperándote- le sonrío y dejo el libro que se encontraba leyendo sobre la mesita de noche que tenia a lado.

Por que lo sabes todo- replico la peli rosa

Mmmm llamémosle intuición- dijo Lu con una sonrisa- y bien dime, ¿Cual es la duda que tienes ahora?-

Pues yo…- balbuceo la peli rosa

Tiene que ver con un chico, ¿cierto?- sonrío – se te nota en la cara, dime que es lo que pasa- le dijo haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella, Sakura se recostó en las piernas de la chica y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello

Después de 5 minutos seguía sin decir palabra, la verdad es que ni ella misma sabia que era lo que tenia

- Esta bien sino quieres decírmelo ahora, apuesto que apenas lo estas asimilando, pero sabes aquí estaremos para cuando quieras hablar, reír, llorar aunque espero que esto ultimo no pase- sonrió

- Gracias sempai- le dio ella con una sonrisa

- No hay de que pequeña, es hora de que vayas a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- dijo la morena y Sakura se levanto de la cama

- Hasta mañana Lu- se despidió desde la puerta del cuarto de la chica- estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí- sonrió

- Hasta mañana Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa y tomo de nuevo su libro- solo espero que la noticia que te dará Sai no afecte esa felicidad que sientes en este momento- dijo la chica cuando Sakura salió de su habitación

Siguió leyendo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, simplemente había muchas cosas que rondaban su cabeza, pero había una en especial

- Sakura- susurro dejo su libro sobre la mesa de noche y apagando las luces no podía seguir leyendo.

Odiaba ocultarle cosas pero ese era un asunto entre Sakura y Sai, ella no podía hacer nada

- Lo que venga, vendrá- dijo antes de caer rendidamente en sueño.

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!**

**¿Como están?**

**Es pero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz ^-^**

**Espero recibir muchos en esta ocasión ya que mi felicidad se ha visto empañada dado a que mi economía se vera afectada u.u y no, no es por la crisis (bueno si un poquito XD) sino por que perdí una cámara digital de mi padre la cual tome sin permiso T_T**

**Punto bueno, es que ya se lo dije y sigo viva ^.^**

**Punto malo es que tengo que pagarla (Adiós TNT T_T)**

**Neee , pero en fin **

**Espero que me dejen más comentarios, criticas, consejos, virus…bueno, no esos no ^.^, en verdad me ayudan mucho y me suben el animo y ahorita me ayudaran mucho T_T.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera…**

**¡¡¡SPOILER NARUTERO!!!**

**(L) MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(L)**

**Realmente estoy muy conmovida, el nuevo capitulo del manga, me dejo muy buen sabor de boca.**

**Minato te amooooo (Uchiha's no se encelen xD).En verdad el capitulo estuvo muy bueno me encanto todo lo que Minato le dijo a su pequeño, fue tan lindo. Ahora hay que ver que decisión tomara Naruto.**

**Ya les dije que Minato es genial xD.**

**Por otro lado…**

**Mendigo Madara hijo de su mal dormir me encanta pero como lo odio por maldito manipulador (si Sasuke eso te incluye a ti xD). Por cierto ya es hora de que mi niño vuelva aparecer ya quiero ver que paso con el ¬ ¬.**

**¿Qué sorpresas nos tendrá Kishimoto para el próximo capitulo?**

**No los e pero lo que si se es que:**

**MINATO TE AMOOOOO ^-^!!!!!**

**QUIERO VER MÁS DE MI SASUKE ^.^!!!!!**

**GO NARUTO GO XD!!!!!!**

**KISHIMOTO POR AMOR AL LORD NO MATES A HINATA T_T!!!!**

**NARUHINA KAWAIIIII!!!!!!**

**SASUSAKU RULEEEEZZ!!!!!!**

**¡¡¡VIVA LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO!!!**

**SI YA LO SE ESTOY LOCA XD**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA…**


	7. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PERED

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 8: **

**Entre la espada y la pared**

-Ah que bien dormí- decía la castaña estirando su cuerpo para relajar sus músculos.

Los dos chicos de cabello negro bajaban las escaleras tras ella, Sakura los esperaba abajo, todos aun seguían en pijama.

Habían despertado un poco temprano, antes de empezar con todo lo que tendrían que hacer ese día decidieron sentarse a desayunar en la terraza de la casa Haruno, mientras preparaban su desayuno hablaban de todo y nada, cuando les llevaron el desayuno, comenzaron a degustarlo, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Un par de minutos después una de las empleadas de la casa fue a donde se encontraban para informarle algo a Sakura.

- Sakura-san tiene visitas-dijo la muchacha, detrás de ella iban Sasuke y Naruto.

- Hola- saludo el rubio a los chicos y Sasuke solo cabeceo con la cabeza en forma de saludo a los demás.

- Ahhh-chillo la peli rosa- no me vean, no me vean- decía Sakura escondiéndose detrás de su sempai completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Sakura?- dijeron Naruto y la empatía al mismo tiempo extrañados por la reacción de la peli rosa

- Sempai sigo en pijama- recalco la chica aun detrás de ella

- Sakura no exageres muchas veces te hemos visto en pijama- recalco la castaña con una pequeña risa

- Ustedes si-dijo la peli rosa en murmullo- pero ellos no- susurro

- Jajajaja por favor tu eres fea como sea, la pijama no te quita ni te da puntos- le dijo Sai riendo

- SAI-chillo Sakura

- Esta bien ya no diré nada- dio el chico divertido-aunque Moliner tiene razón te hemos visto en pijama en incontables ocasiones, la única forma en la que luces mmmm… -medito lo que decía-tierna es cuando duermes-termino el chico, ganando una mirada muy fea por parte de Sasuke.

- Eres malo- le dijo la peli rosa y le enseño la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña

- Ja, amo mi maldad- dijo el pelinegro fingiendo una risa malévola por lo que se gano un golpe por parte de la castaña

- Bobo-mascullo mientras el moreno sobaba la zona afectada

- Hitomi es muy temprano para que empieces con los golpes- le reprendió Lu dándole un sorbo a su jugo

- ¿Quieren desayunar?- les pregunto Sakura a los chicos

- Yo no gracias, desayune antes de venir-le dijo el azabache

- Yo si quiero Sakura-chan- le dijo el rubio-Salí deprisa de mi casa y no eh desayunado muy bien-dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado

- Ukyo-llamo a la muchacha-serias tan amable de decirle a Mouse que prepare algo para Naruto- le pidió Sakura

- Claro señorita regreso en un momento-la muchacha se retiro y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

Esperaron a que le trajeran su desayuno al rubio para seguir comiendo, hablaban entre ellos de los arreglos que le harían a la casa, las cosas que tendrían que comprar etc., hasta que el rubio hizo un pequeño cementerio.

- Etto Lu-san, puedo decirte algo y juras no molestarte conmigo- le dijo el rubio nervioso

- Dime Naruto-dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo su fruta

- Con esa pijama y sin maquillaje pareces una estudiante de secundaria- dijo el chico sonrojado

- controla tu ira Lu- trataba de calmarse así misma.

Pero a ella no le molesto su comentario, al contrario se alegro al escucharlo, estaba muy acostumbrada a el que lo había extrañado, sus hermanos pequeños se lo decían siempre que desayunaban juntos así que el rubio le alegro el día.

Ella llevaba una pijama común de dos piezas suéter y pantalón era de algodón y colores oscuros, a diferencia de su empatía que llevaba un pantalón y una camiseta de tela muy delgada.

- Jajajajaja- rompió en carcajadas la castaña y por poco se cae de la silla

- Deja de reírte- repelo la morena mirándola amenazadoramente

- Es que tiene razón-decía ella en medio de carcajadas-sigues usando esas pijamas tan de **niña**-recalco- no es por nada Sakura- le dijo a la pelirosa que llevaba una muy parecida a la de su sempai- deberías usar algo mas de tu edad- le aconsejo

- Tonta ¬ ¬ que tiene de malo mi pijama es calientita y bonita- replico volteando su mirada indignada

- Deberían subir a cambiarse de una buena vez nos espera un largo día- les dijo Sai interrumpiendo su pequeña riña

- Pero Naruto se quedara desayunando solo- dijo la morena

- No se preocupen por mi, me quedo con el teme, vayan a cambiarse-le dijo despreocupadamente el rubio

- Esta bien no tardamos- dijo Sakura.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en la terraza solos

- Teme-llamo a su amigo una par de minutos después- Ese tipo es raro, ¿No crees?- el moreno solo levanto los hombros-Mira que decirle fea a Sakura-chan, si ella es tan bonita-dijo el rubio con ojos de cordero

- Deja de decir boberías-dijo molesto el moreno dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Nee teme ¿Estas celoso?- pregunto pícaramente el rubio sobándose la cabeza

- Claro que no-se defendió un poco sonrojado

- si como no- pensó el rubio

Los chicos no tardaron más de 20 minutos en bajar, llevaban ropas cómodas para trabajar: jeans, camisetas, tenis, nada sofisticado, cuando el rubio término de desayunar tomaron un par de maletas y las subieron a la camioneta. Salieron de casa de los Haruno y se dirigieron un par de cuadras hacia el sur.

.

.

.

Ahora estaban en la nueva casa de Lu, la verdad es que ella quería un departamento ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo permanecería en Japón, pero su sensei no acepto dando como excusa que no quería que estuviera en un departamento algo podía pasarle además de que Hitomi viviría con ella por un tiempo así que tuvo que aceptar lo que su sensei le pedía.

-Pues tu sensei si que sabe tus gustos Lu-dijo la castaña mirando la vivienda.

La casa no era tan lujosa como la de Sakura, pero la chica estaba encantada con ella, tenia dos pisos, en la planta baja estaba la cocina, la sala, el despacho y una estancia, en la parte de arriba había 4 habitaciones con un baño cada una y lo mejor de todo era el enorme jardín que poseía.

- Si- sonrió la morena- lo mejor de todo es que esta amueblada solo hay que decorarla a nuestro gusto

- ¿Y bien con que empezaremos sempai?- pregunto Sakura entusiasmada

- Pues creo que primero hay que cerciorarnos de que todo funcione bien-dijo la morena

- Eso no será necesario- la voz de Kain se oyó tras ellos- todo funciona perfectamente yo mismo me encargue de comprobarlo-dijo acercándose a los chicos

- Sensei- lo saludo la morena

- Salieron de casa antes de que pudiera decírselos así que vine a hacerlo-les dijo el biólogo - Naruto, Sasuke, que sorpresa no imagine encontrarlos aquí-les dijo el señor Haruno a ambos

- Venimos a ayudarlos- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza

- Buenos días señor- lo saludo Sasuke

- Buenos días muchacho- lo saludo con cortesía pero un tanto receloso-Bueno yo solo venia a decirles eso, lo único que hace falta es que revisen el color de sus habitaciones espero sea de su agrado-dijo Kain con una sonrisa

- Gracias sensei-le respondió la morena

- No hay de que-le dijo tranquilamente-quería todo listo para cuando llegarás, te necesito cuanto antes en la reserva-

- El lunes estaré ahí sensei- prometió la chica

- Esta bien-dijo el revolviendo el cabello de la pelinegra- nos veremos después, tengo que ir al laboratorio-les informo-te encargo a mi princesa- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura hiso un mohín y la morena asintió

- Wow mi sensei es tan guay- exclamo la chica cuando el biólogo se fue

- Cuando conocí al padre de Sakura-chan me dio miedo- confeso el rubio

- ¿En verdad?-pregunto la morena sorprendida ya que para ella su sensei era una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo.

- Si-dijo el rubio recordando aquel día

.

.

.

**Flash back **

Era el tercer día consecutivo que estaban en casa de la peli rosa, todas las tardes serian así mientras ella se ponía al corriente con el colegio, ese día alguien entro en la casa Haruno, mientras ellos estaban en la habitación de Sakura estudiando.

- Si serás dobe-decía exasperado el moreno

- Oye genio controla tu humor y tenme paciencia que esto no es lo mío- pedía el rubio

- Naruto esta es la sexta vez que te lo explico-decía el moreno más relajado

- Una más-pidió el rubio- juro que esta vez la capto-dijo sonriente el rubio

- Más te vale pedazo de tonto-dijo amenazadoramente el pelinegro levantando el puño

- Sakura –chan míralo- decía el rubio fingiendo temor- me quiere golpear lo cual provoco una pequeña risa por parte de la pelirosa

- Dobe- susurro el pelinegro

- Teme- le respondió el rubio

- Dobe – siguió el azabache

- Teme – y así continuaron

- DOBE-

- TEME-

- Buenas tardes- saludo una voz desde la puerta del cuarto de Sakura poniéndole fin a su infantil pelea

- ¡PAPÁ!-grito la peli rosa antes de correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo.

Era un hombre maduro entre treinta muchos y cuarenta pocos, alto de cabello castaño y ojos color jade como los de Sakura, tenía una apariencia gruñona, pero no parecía una mala persona.

- Creí que hoy también estarías en el laboratorio-dijo ella abrazando más fuerte a su padre

- No, hoy quise pasar tiempo contigo-le dijo revolviendo su rosada melena-pero veo que estas ocupada-dijo viendo fríamente a los chicos, estos muy en el fondo temblaron por esa mirada y Sakura se puso nerviosa

- Jejeje es que no has estado en estos días y no te he podido presentar a mis amigos- dijo la peli rosa separándose un poco más de su padre y llevándolo ante los chicos- mira ellos son Uzumaki Naruto-señalo al rubio

- Un gusto conocerlo señor- dijo el rubio tendiéndole una mano-

- Muchacho-tomo la mano del rubio y la estrecho- eres muy parecido a tu padre- le dijo con confianza

- ¡¿Conoció a mi padre?!- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

- Claro el era gran amigo de mi esposa y Jiraiya es gran amigo mío desde hace muchos años , además de que es uno de los principales donadores de la reserva Haruno

- No lo sabia-dijo el rubio sorprendido

- El es Uchiha Sasuke- dijo la peli rosa señalando al azabache y el le tendió la mano al señor Haruno, el castaño la estrecho, ambos no eran hombres de muchas palabras- Sasuke-kun me esta ayudando a ponerme al corriente con el colegio- le informo Sakura a su padre-

- Supongo que tu eres uno de los hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku- el chico asintió y lo miro sorprendido ¿También conoció a sus padres?- es una pena lo que paso con tus padres-dijo el hombre con pesar - Mikoto era una gran mujer y Fugaku era un buen hombre - dijo el sinceramente- yo los conocí en la universidad tu madre yo éramos buenos amigos. Una hermosa persona, ella junto con tu padre fueron unas de las primeras personas que me apoyaron con el proyecto de la reserva-dijo el con melancolía y el pelinegro sonrió tiernamente.

Había tantas cosas que no termino de conocer de esa maravillosa madre que había tenido

- Tus padres fueron personas muy importantes en mi vida, lamento mucho lo que paso con ellos-el castaño capto de nuevo la atención de Sasuke- Debes estar muy orgulloso de ser su hijo- le dijo el señor Haruno casi afirmándolo

- Siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de ser su hijo, gracias- le dijo el azabache un poco conmovido nunca oyó a nadie expresarse así de su padres.

- Bueno sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, yo me retiro- dijo el dirigiéndose a la salida- Sakura si me necesitas llámame-le dijo su padre antes de salir de la habitación de la peli rosa, no sin antes de ver amenazadoramente a los chicos, ella solo asintió.

- Hmp padre celoso-murmuro la peli rosa cuando su padre salió y volvió a sus estudios-

**Fin flash back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día fue memorable para ambos chicos pues conocieron a alguien que al parecer conoció muy bien a sus padres y el que se expresara tan bien de ellos los llenaba de orgullo.

¡Pero que pequeño era el mundo el señor Haruno había conocido a los padres de ambos!

- Mi sensei tiene una apariencia gruñona pero en es un hombre maravilloso- declaro la morena sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

- Si - susurro el rubio

- Bueno ahora que sabemos que todo esta funcionando bien, empecemos a acomodar algunas cosas, según Kain-sensei han dejado todas nuestras cosas en la sala- dijo la chica caminado hacia el interior de la casa

- Lu, somos seis que te parece si nos dividimos y tu empiezas a acondicionar tu habitación y tu despacho, el lunes comienzas a trabajar y después no tendrás tiempo- propuso Sai

- Si creo que será lo mejor-medito la pelinegra

- Sakura, Sasuke ayuden a Lu, Naruto por favor ayúdanos a Sai y a mi- pidió la castaña

- Claro Hitomi-san-acepto el rubio

Al entrar a la casa las chicas no podían creer lo linda que había quedado, las paredes tenían un lindo color azul claro, en medio de la sala había una chimenea que lamentablemente no tendría uso en mucho tiempo, la decoración estaba preciosa llena de flores y pequeños detalles.

- Mi madre debe haber hecho todo esto- dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Wow quedo muy bien, es muy parecida a…- a Sai lo callaron una hábiles manos que se posicionaron sobre en su boca

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada- le susurro Hitomi al oído

- Déjalo empatía tiene razón es muy parecida a la casa en dónde planeaba vivir con Diego- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Subamos a ver las habitaciones así si quieren cambiar algo tendremos tiempo de ir a comprar lo que necesitemos-propuso Sai tratando de darle la vuelta a lo que había dicho

- Claro- dijeron las chicas a la par

El resultado fue el mismo, las habitaciones estaban pinatadas del color favorito de cada chico, sino fuera por que sabían que Sakura no sabía nada de que ellos habitarían esa casa abrían jurado que fue ella quien la decoro.

- Mi habitación esta hermosa- dijo la castaña reuniéndose con los demás en la sala-subiré mi ropa de una vez- dijo la chica, quien fue ayudada por Sai y el rubio.

- Y ahora Lu ¿Que haremos?- pregunto Sakura una vez que Sai, Hitomi y Naruto se habían ido

- Empecemos con mi despacho, necesito que este ordenado cuanto antes- pidió la chica

.

.

.

El despacho de Lu era grande, con buena iluminación, un librero enorme el cual Sakura juro que lo llenaría y aun así le faltarían libros por añadir. Comenzaron a llevar cajas y cajas en su mayoría eran libros y trabajos de investigación. Sakura empezó a desempacar algunas cajas y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Wooow sempai aun lo conservas- dijo Sakura conmovida, sacando un pequeño trofeo de plata de una de las cajas

- Claro ese fue un regalo de ti para mi y es importante-sonrió

- ¿Sempai como le hiciste para viajar con tantas cosas?- pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad

- Tu padre se encargo de eso-respondió la pelinegra- Sasuke –kun puedes poner esa caja sobre el escritorio, por favor-el chico asintió-Sakura por favor cuelga los cuadros de aquella caja, ya sabes en que orden van-le pidió a la peli rosa

- Si sempai-dijo ella con una sonrisa ya que los cuadros de la pelinegra le encantaban.

- Sasuke se nota que eres ordenado por favor puedes acomodar esos libros conforme autor por favor en el librero de haya- señalo el enorme librero de la esquina

- ¿Quieres que los separe conforme rama también?-pregunto amablemente el chico

- Si por favor, eres muy amable- le sonrió

Sakura comenzó a colgar los cuadros en las paredes con mucha delicadeza, sabía que los cuadros eran muy valiosos para su sempai, pues todos y cada uno de ello habían sido un regalos de sus hermanos y amigos más cercanos. Por su parte Sasuke con mucho cuidado separaba los libros conforme a ramas: química, bilogía, bioquímica, zootecnia, etc, la mayoría de los libros que tenia la pelinegra eran muy parecidos a los de su hermano, a el azabache le encantaba ayudarle a Itachia a ordenar sus libros así que no tubo mayor problema en ayudarle a la pelinegra con los suyos. Lu se encontraba acomodando archivos e investigaciones que ella había realizado.

- Me imagino la cara de pánico que pondría Naruto de ver todos esos libros- dijo burlescamente la chica unos minutos después al ver como Sasuke ya llevaba una buena proporción del librero ocupada

- Pero si no son muchos- dijo la morena levantando la vista de lo archivos que estaba acomodando

- Para una nerd como tu no, pero para la gente normal son bastantes- dijo Hitomi desde la puerta del despacho- iré junto con Sai y Naruto a comprar cosas para la despensa y algunos utensilios de cocina- le aviso la castaña

- Esta bien, con cuidado-dijo regresando a su actividad

- Si mamá- grito desde el pasillo la castaña

- Tonta ¬ ¬-se quejo la chica y Sakura rió

- Apuesto a que estos no son todos los libros que traes contigo, ¿Nee sempai?-pregunto de forma burlesca Sakura

- Pues traigo mi colección personal- dijo apenada la chica

- Hay sempai tu nunca cambiaras- rió la peli rosa y ella también siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Se pasaron gran parte de la mañana acomodando las cosas del despacho de Lu, pero había quedado listo, oyeron que Hitomi y compañía habían llegado así que en cuanto acabaron de dar los últimos arreglos al despacho de dirigieron a la cocina, que era donde se encontraban los demás.

- Empatía huele bien, ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto la chica entrando a la cocina

- Pues nosotros prácticamente ya acabamos aquí, supuse que los niños tendrían hambre así que me puse a cocinar, no pienso que dejar caigan en el hospital por ingerir comida hecha por ti- bromeo la castaña

- Tonta ¬ ¬-mascullo ella

- Eres de lo peor Lu, que tu te la puedes pasar todo el día de arriba para abajo sin ingerir alimento alguno, no quiere decir que todos lo podamos hacer- la reprendió

- Jeje lo lamento, Sasuke-Kun, Sakura coman algo y me alcanzan después estaré en mi habitación- dijo emprendiendo la huida del lugar

- Ah no señorita de ninguna manera- su empatía la tomo del brazo y la sentó en la mesa-te sientas a comer algo en este momento- la pelinegra iba a replicar pero la castaña se lo impidió- no pienso dejar que te levantes de aquí hasta que hayas comido algo- le reprendió la castaña

- Lu tienes que comer- le recordó Sai

- ¿Sempai como vas con tu anemia?- pregunto la peli rosa con preocupación

- Eh… pues yo… jejeje más o menos-dijo ella nerviosa

- Más o menos nada-repelo la castaña- Sakura esta niña se esta abandonando otra vez- le dijo enojada a la pelirosa

- Sempai eso esta mal-le dijo Sakura un poco enojada

- Ya dejen de regañarme que no tengo 5 años-repelaba la morena

- Pues actúas como si los tuvieras-dijo la castaña con molestia

- Sempai le prometiste a Diego-sensei cuidarte y no lo estas haciendo- le recordó la chica

- …- Lu solo se limito a sentarse y comer lo que fuera que le sirvieran, detestaba que le recordaran sus viejas promesas.

Durante la comida el ambiente estuvo tenso, ah comparación del día anterior que platicaban y reían en esta ocasión solo comían sin emitir ruido alguno.

- Gracias por la comida- Lu se levanto de la mesa-Voy a mi habitación, los espero ahí- dijo dirigiéndose Sakura y Sasuke, acto seguido salió de la cocina y se fue con un par de maletas hacia su habitación

- Sensei…- susurro la peli rosa cuando su sempai se fue

- Ella esta bien Sakura es solo que esta enojada consigo misma, ya sabes como es-le explico la castaña y siguieron comiendo

Parecía que había una competencia entre Sai y Naruto por ver quien comía más ya que los dos iban por la tercera ronda de comida.

- Sasuke-kun subiré con Lu-le dijo cuando termino de comer- puedes subir las cajas que faltan, están marcada con el nombre de Lu- el chico asintió-gracias por la comida- dijo la chica y se dirigió a la habitación de Lu

- Teme, se me olvido mi celular me prestas el tuyo para marcarle al pervertido- pidió el rubio y el moreno le dio su teléfono-gracias- se lo dio un minuto después y el azabache lo dejo sobre la mesa

- Gracias por la comida-dijeron ambos chicos

- Hitomi-san comenzare a subir las cajas que faltan a tu habitación-le dijo el rubio

- Gracias Naruto- dijo la chica mientras limpiaba la cocina con la ayuda de Sai

Los dos chicos caminaban hacia la sala y el azabache recordó que dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Maldición-se quejo- olvide mi celular en la cocina, adelántate iré por el- le dijo al rubio

Regreso a la cocina, estaba apunto de entrar cuando sin querer escucho una platica entre Sai y Hitomi.

- Sai debemos decírselo hoy- dijo en susurro la castaña

- Sakura es muy frágil déjame buscar el mejor momento para decírselo-pidió el-esto tampoco es muy agradable para mi-respondió

- Es que no quiero lastimarla- decía la castaña con culpabilidad en la mirada

- Ni yo tampoco pero, tenemos que decirle-le recordó el moreno-Lu tiene razón, cuanto antes mejor, además espero que lo que dijo su padre sea cierto por su bien y el nuestro- le susurro Sai acercándose a ella, la chica se acerca más a el y le dio un casto beso en los labios

- Te quiero-le dijo ella con ternura

Al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a la cocina se separaron, el pelinegro entro y tomo su celular.

-¿En verdad Sakura esta enamorada de ese tipo?- pensaba el azabache cuando salió de la cocina

.

.

.

Las chicas se encontraban acomodando la ropa de la morena, habían estado en silencio un buen rato, hasta que le peli rosa decidió hablar.

- ¿Nee sempai?- la llamo Sakura

- ¿Que sucede Sakura?- pregunto ella mientras metía ropa en el closet

- ¿Estas molesta?-pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa

- No, no lo estoy es solo que, ah…olvídalo- dijo la morena y el chico entro con un par de cajas llenas de libros -Ponlas en el suelo Sasuke-kun- le dijo al chico

- Sempai lamento haberte incomodado es solo que quiero que estés bien y no solo yo mi sensei y Sai también-le dijo la chica más relajada

- Lo se Sakura es solo que hay cosas que ustedes no entienden- dijo la morena mirando por la ventana

- Sempai- susurro

- Sakura dime- la chica le presto todas la atención del mundo- ¿Tu has podido olvidarlo?- le pregunto directamente la chica viendo la los ojos

- No sempai jamás lo podre olvidar, el fue alguien importante en mi vida-le respondió la chica un poco aturdida

¿Por qué la mayoría de personas importantes en su vida tenían los ojos oscuros y la mirada profunda? ¿Qué no sabia lo que esas miradas ocasionaban en ella?

- Han pasado poco más de 3 años-susurro- pero para mi es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido-dijo sosteniendo en su muñeca lo que alguna vez había sido un rosario- es otra de las causas por las que vine a Japón, aquí puedo empezar desde cero y olvidarme un poco de todo-dijo la chica mirando de nuevo por la ventana

- Tu nunca huyes-le dijo la peli rosa como reproche

- No estoy huyendo-se defendió- solo estoy tratando de encontrar mi propio camino-dirigió de nuevo la mirada a Sakura- y eso es algo que tu conoces muy bien- le sonrió y Sakura le contesto de la misma manera

- Pues espero que lo encuentres, me haría muy feliz verte sonreír de nuevo- le dijo sinceramente la peli rosa.

Es cierto que su sempai sonreía pero en su sonrisa estaba vacía algo le faltaba y Sakura sabia bien que era.

- Lo intentare, lo juro-dijo la chica más serena

- Se que lo harás sempai- sonrió

- Sasuke-kun, ¿sigues con los libros?- le pregunto con un sonrisa al chico

- ¿También por autor?-pregunto el

- Sip, te lo agradecería mucho-le dijo ella mientras guardaba más ropa en el closet.

.

.

.

En la noche estaban todos en la sala tomando té, ya habían terminado de ordenar la mayoría de las cosas, así que las chicas les mostraron un álbum fotográfico, en la mayoría de las fotos estaban los 4 juntos en distintos lugares.

- Sakura-chan- te veías muy bien con el cabello largo-le dijo el rubio mirando una foto donde aparecía ella con sus tres amigos y otro chico de cabello negro muy bien parecido-¿Por que te lo cortaste?-pregunto

- Pues es que…-la chica se sintió avergonzada

- A Sai le gustan las chicas con cabello corto o eso es lo que esta loca pensó-dijo la castaña revolviendo el cabello de la peli rosa- así que mi querida alumna se corto el cabello por eso- bromeo la castaña

- Hitomi ¬ ¬- la regaño Lu

- Lo siento Lu pero es la verdad- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿en verdad hiso eso por el?- se cuestionaba el Uchiha-

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-los llamo la pelinegra y el Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos-estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por habernos ayudado, gracias a ustedes casi hemos acabado-les sonrió la morena

- No fue nada Lu-san-contesto el rubio

- Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar mañana- ambos chicos asintieron y Sakura puso cara de preocupación

- No te preocupes Sakura no dejare que Lu prepare nada- la tranquilizo Hitomi

- Gracias sensei- le susurro la pelirosa

- No hay de que- murmuro la castaña

- Oigan ¬ ¬-la morena las vio molesta- Bueno es hora de que los lleve a sus casas-dijo Lu poniéndose de pie

- Pero sempai-replico Sakura

- Sakura es tarde, no quiero que tu padre se preocupe además nosotros tenemos que terminar algunas cosas y hablar cosas de adultos- le dijo su sempai

- Huy si sobre todo tu- bromeo la castaña

- Vayan a la camioneta, subiré por las llaves a mi cuarto- dijo la pelinegra mientras subía a su habitación.

- Nos veremos mañana- se despidió el rubio

- Adiós Sai- dijo sonrojada la peli rosa mientras le daba un beso el la mejilla cosa que al pequeño Uchiha no le hizo ni la mas mínima gracia- nos vemos sensei- se dirigió a al castaña y también le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós Sakura-dijeron ambos mirando a la chica

- Vámonos- Lu había regresado con una sudadera puesta y las llaves de la camioneta en las manos -… tienen que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible- les dijo a Sai y Hitomi una vez que los chicos estaban en la camioneta.

- Lo sabemos, pero no es tan sencillo como crees Lu- dijo Hitomi

- Empatía se que no es fácil, en verdad créeme agradezco no estar en tus zapatos en este momento, pero tampoco me gusta ocultarle algo tan importante a ella- un silencio se hizo entre los tres-Vuelvo en un rato- dijo seriamente la morena saliendo de la casa.

Iban rumbo al casa del rubio Sakura se veía feliz y Lu lucia pensativa.

- Tu cabello a crecido mucho sempai- dijo la peli rosa sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si es cierto-dijo la chica tomando un mechón de su cabello- es tiempo de cortarlo-

- Me gusta así, luces muy bien-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa

- Jajajaja suenas a mi madre-rió la morena- la verdad es que me gusta largo pero ya es tiempo de un cambio, ¿no crees?- pregunto a la peli rosa y ella asintió

- Mujeres- susurro el rubio-¡Que complejos tiene con su cabello!-dijo fingiendo exasperación y todos rieron.

La camioneta se estaciono frente a la casa del rubio, el se despidió de los tres que quedaban en ella y entro a su casa. Ahora era hora de ir a dejar a Sakura y Sasuke, durante el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, llevaron a Sasuke a su casa y de ahí se fueron a casa de los Haruno.

- Cuídate pequeño monstruo, nos veremos mañana-se despidió la morena de Sakura

- Adiós sempai-dijo ella bajando de la camioneta

Cuando llego a su casa se quedo un momento viendo el jardín y respirando algo de aire fresco, cuando entro se percato que el pelinegro estaba esperándola en la sala.

- Esta decidido, mañana mismo se lo diré- le dijo Sai a Lu cuando ella se sentó en el sofá.

- Ella no es tan frágil como crees-le dijo tranquilamente la chica- solo se sutil- le aconsejo- me voy a dormir-dijo levantándose del sofá y subiendo las escaleras, a medio camino se detuvo- solo medita bien lo que le dirás, no la lastimes- le pidió y dicho esto se fue a la cama dejando solo al chico.

- Lo que menos quiero es herirla-susurro el y subió a su habitación, tenia que pensar bien la mejor manera de hablar con Sakura sin hacerle daño.

Definitivamente esa iba ser una larga noche para el…

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!**

**Lamento las demora pero entre la escuela y mis padres me ponen las cosas difíciles ¬.¬.**

**Bueno dejando a un la do las disculpas y quejas…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero que lea haya gustado y sino pues ni modo u.u xD**

**Mil gracia por sus reviews me da mucha alegría recibirlos ^-^ **

**Espero que en esta ocasión también me dejen un review con criticas, consejos, ánimos, virus mmm bueno eso no ^.^**

**Bueno cuídense y…**

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**

* * *

**¡¡¡COMENTARIO NARUTERO!!!**

**Primero y antes de que se me olvide…**

**¡¡¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!!!**

**Si ya se que su cumple era el sábado pero ese día me secuestraron ¬.¬, pero más vale tarde que nunca y pues mis felicitaciones para Sakura-chan je je je.**

**Ahora si entrando en materia…**

**Gracias Kishimoto-sama escuchaste nuestras ple****garias y dejaste con vida a Hinata-chan.**

**La verdad lo más reconfortante del capitulo 441 del manga fue saber que Hinata esta viva y que bueno por Kishimoto que sino muchos lo abríamos linchado muajajajaja.**

**Por otro lado pobre Naruto su cara de "****Ya la regué" al creer que había lastimado a la gente de Konoha pobrecillo TT_TT.**

**Solo espero que otra ves escuches nuestras plegarias ****Kishimoto-sama y ya saques algo de Sasuke, hace falta que el Uchiha aparezca TT_TT yo lo extraño. **

**KYAAA NARUTO SE VE TAN SEXI DE ERMITAÑO :BABA:**

**SASUKE-KUN TE EXTRAÑO TT_TT**

**HINATA ESTA VIVA :YEY:**

**SASUSAKU RULEEEZZ!!!**

**NARUHINA KAWAIII!!!**

**SI YA LO SE ESTOY LOCA XD**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS **

**ANNEA UCHIHA **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… **


	8. LA CENA

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 9**

**La cena**

Era domingo por la tarde, en pocos minutos llegaría a casa de su sempai, iba felizmente caminado por la calle cuando lo vio en una esquina parado esperando que el semáforo le cediera el paso.

Se acerco a el sigilosamente, se posiciono tras su espalda y le tapo los ojos causando un enorme sonrojo por parte del chico, el cual ella no noto.

-¿Adivina quien soy?- le dijo la chica muy de cerca de su oído, lo cual le causo calosfrió

- No creo que seas el dobe-bromeo el chico-así que solo puedes ser una molestia-dijo sonriendo y con un sonrojo poco visible.

- Hola Sasuke-kun-lo saludo soltándolo y poniéndose a su lado

- Hola-le contesto el con una sonrisa

El semáforo cambio de color y ambos comenzaron a caminar, la chica iba tarareando una canción (imagínense la que quieran xD)

-Pareces muy feliz- dijo Sasuke cuando estaban a pocos metro de la casa de Lu

- Lo estoy-confeso ella con una enorme sonrisa

- _(De seguro es por el tipo ese, más le vale no hacerle nada por que lo…)-_pensaba el pelinegro

- ¿Sucede algo?-la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos

- No nada-contesto el

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lu, Sakura se puso a correr tras una mariposa, lo cual le causo mucha gracia al Uchiha que solo la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando Sakura se canso de correr tras ella grito desde la entrada.

- Sempaaaaai-

- Oye no hace falta que grites, para eso existe el timbre-le reprendió su sensei abriendo la puerta

- Lo lamento- se disculpo ella con una sonrisa

- No tienes remedio-negó la castaña riendo

- No te mordiste la lengua Moliner-dijo Sai tras ella

- Calla bobo ¬¬- lo regaño mientras entraban a la sala de la casa

- Teme, Sakura-chan- saludo el rubio saliendo de la cocina chupando una cuchara de chocolate que había estado peleando con Sai y que al final la castaña se la dio a el para hacer enojar al chico de los ojos negros.

- Dobe- lo saludo el azabache (me encanta como se saluda este par n.n)

- Hola Naruto-lo saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa-¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?-le pregunto la peli rosa

- Un poco-dijo mientras terminaba con su chocolate- Hito-san ¿Me das más? Por favor- pidió el rubio con una infantil sonrisa, la castaña solo sonrió mientras asentía

- Hola chicos- los saludo Lu desde las escaleras

- Hola- contestaron los tres

- Pensé que estabas dormida-le dijo la castaña

- Nop estaba leyendo, sabia que no me dejarías acercarme a la cocina así que me entretuve un rato-dijo la pelinegra

-Pues la cena esta casi lista-dijo Sai con una sonrisa- ¿Sakura me ayudarías a poner la mesa?-le pidió Sai a la peli rosa la cual acepto gustosa

Sakura salió de la sala junto con Sai y se dirigiero a la cocina a tomar todo lo que necesitaran para alistar la mesa, lo cual enfado a Sasuke.

-Naruto vayamos a la cocina, para que te de más chocolate- le dijo la castaña al rubio y el sonrió

- ¿Chocolate?-pregunto Lu a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esa palabra

- Sip- le dijo la castaña

- ¿Yo también puedo comer un poco?-pregunto la pelinegra con los ojitos tiernos

- Mmm no lo se-dijo la castaña

- Anda yo también quiero-pidió la morena

- Esta bien te daré un poco-le sonrió la castaña-sino, no dejaras de molestarme-susurro causando la risa del rubio

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!, vamos- dijo mientras corría a la cocina- chocolate, chocolate-

- ¿Teme vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto el rubio, el moreno negó con la cabeza y se quedo sentado en un sillón, mientras Naruto y la castaña salían de la sala.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista pasaron al comedor Sai se sentón junto a la castaña la cual se encontraba a lado izquierdo de Lu la cual estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado derecho estaba Sakura a su lado Sasuke y el rubio respectivamente.

L a cena estuvo deliciosa la castaña junto con Sai habían preparado Espagueti con salsa de tomate el cual era el favorito de la peli rosa, la cena transcurrió muy animada, el rubio les platicaba muchas de las cosas que habían pasado con Sakura durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla las cuales hacían reír a su amigos y sonrojar a la peli rosa, en ocasiones tres miradas negras y una café miraban con preocupación a la peli rosa, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba por estar "peleando" con el rubio.

-Sai y yo limpiaremos- dijo la castaña cuando terminaron de cenar

- Yo te ayudo sensei- se ofreció la peli rosa

- No Sakura gracias, aun es temprano mejor vayan con Lu a escoger una película, para que la veamos, mientras Sai y yo limpiaremos y haremos palomitas de maíz n.n- le dijo la castaña

- Esta bien- los cuatro salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la estancia

Iré por mis lentes a mi habitación ya me duele la cabeza por no usarlos- les dijo Lu a medio camino- escojan la película que quieran mientras yo regreso- la chica subió a su habitación

Antes de subir las escaleras la morena vio a su par de amigos muy acaramelados en la cocina y por su salud mental prefirió no acercarse ahí, subió a su cuarto por sus lentes, antes de salir recordó lo que Sai le había dicho la noche anterior y la verdad era que estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Sakura ella sabia que la peli rosa era muy fuerte, pero lo de Sai y su empatía le caería como balde de agua fría.

-Calma Lu, esperemos que todo salga bien- se dijo a si misma antes de salir de su habitación y volver a la estancia

- Veamos- el rubio comenzó a ver que películas tenían - ¡Huy si hay que ver esta!-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un DVD de su lugar.

-¡Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban!- la peli rosa sonrió-es mi favorita, iré a ver si Sai y Hitomi han terminado- les dijo la chica y salió de la estancia.

- Oye teme, creo que entre el tipo raro y Hitomi-san hay algo- dijo el rubio cuando se quedaron solos

- ¿Por que lo dices dobe?-pero Sasuke no obtuvo sus respuesta ya que la chica de rulos entraba en la sala

- Lu-chan, luces muy inteligente con esos lentes-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Jajajaja nee los lentes hacen maravillas, pero gracias-le sonrió la morena-¿Y Sakura?-pregunto

- Fue a la cocina- respondió el rubio

- *solo espero que…*-pensaba Lu pues recordó como vio a ese par minutos antes, pero pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

- ¡SAKURA ESPERA!- grito Sai siguiendo a la chica

- Hay no-dijo preocupada Lu y se dirigió hacia la cocina seguida por los chicos-¿Hitomi que ocurrió?

- Nos vio besándonos-respondió la castaña con melancolía

- Demonios-maldijo la morena- ¿En donde están?-pregunto un poco alterada

- No lo se, Sakura salió corriendo y Sai fue tras ella-dijo con remordimiento la chica ese momento se oyó que la puerta se abría

- ¡¿Sai, en donde esta Sakura?!-pregunto Lu cuando el chico entro sin ella

- No lo se, no la alcance-dijo el chico

- Voy a buscarla-dijo la morena dirigiéndose a la salida

- Espera Lu-la detuvo la castaña

- Que pasa Hitomi?- pregunto impaciente

- Voy contigo- dijo

- Pioja no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que eso no es conveniente ahora, quédate aquí, si mi sensei llama dile que salí a dar una vuelta con ella, se supone que el e Izayoi-sama regresaran tarde pero prefiero no preocuparlos-

- Esta bien-dijo poniendo cara de arrepentimiento

- Quita esa cara, no has hecho nada malo, además ella ya no es una niña-trato de calmarla la morena al mismo tiempo que se trataba de conversé así misma de que la peli rosa estaría bien

- Pero Lu… -reprocho la castaña

- Vámonos Lu- le apresuro Sai

-Sasuke, Naruto ayúdennos por favor, ustedes conocen la zona-les pidió Lu y ellos asintieron

Al salir de la casa se separaron en dos grupos Naruto y Sai partieron hacia el sur y Lu y Sasuke hacia el norte.

Llevaban ya rato buscándola y no había ni la mas mínima señal de la peli rosa, Sai y Lu habían acordado llamarse por teléfono si la encontraban pero hasta ese momento el chico no la había llamado y ella empezaba a desesperarse.

- *suspiro* ¿Pequeño monstruo donde estas?-susurraba la morena

- Lu…-le llamo el pelinegro

- Sasuke, si seguimos juntos tardaremos mucho, dame tu celular- el chico lo se lo dio y ella medio minuto después se lo devolvió-registre mi numero, nos separaremos, no te preocupes no me perderé-le dijo al ver que este iba a interrumpirla-si lo hago te llamo, si la encuentras llámame en ese mismo instante por favor, en caso de que no se así me reuniré contigo en el parque de allá- señalo hacia el parque que estaba unas cuadras delante de ellos-en una hora

- Esta bien-asintió el chico

-Iré por allá-señalo el lado contrario al parque-

La chica se fue de ahí y el comenzó a recorrer las calles, pero no había señales de Sakura por ningún lado había transcurrido la mitad del tiempo que Lu le había dicho, así que decidió ir en dirección al parque ya que estaba un poco alejado de ahí, de pronto algo cruzo por su cabeza; ¡Que tonto, no había buscado en el parque!- así que se dio prisa y comenzó a buscarla dentro del parque, pasaron varios minutos y por fin la encontró, en la misma banca donde días atrás se habían quedado mirando las estrellas, tomo su celular y llamo a Lu, esta le dijo que estaría ahí en unos minutos.

Muy lentamente se acerco a ella, no quería incomodarla pero su corazón le suplicaba verificar que la chica estaba bien, mientras su razón le decía que lo mejor era esperar a que la pelinegra llegara ya que supuso que ella sabría que hacer en un momento como ese; pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón pudo más que su razón y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?-la chica levanto la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a el cuando sintió su mano sobre su hombro

- Soy una tonta como llegue a creer que alguien como Sai se fijaría en mi- dijo la peli rosa con voz cortada

-…-el solo la miraba que le podía decir, eso no solo le dolía a ella a el también, le dolia ver mal a Sakura –(e_s solo por que es tu amiga y no te gusta verla así_)-se decía internamente

Noto que ella temblaba la noche era fresca y ella solo traía una blusa de tirantes de tela muy delgada y como la ocasión anterior puso su chamarra sobre ella.

- Gracias-le dijo, mientras el se sentaba a su lado

- Sakura…- el no pudo seguir con lo que pensaba decirle ya que la chica lo abrazo, el se limito a corresponder el abrazo y acariciar su cabello.

Así se quedaron por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Sasuke esperaba que ella llorara o algo así, le acababan de romper el corazón o eso era lo que el creía, no se suponía que llorara o algo por el estilo, definitivamente Sakura siempre lo sorprendía.

Por otro lado Sakura se sentía protegida y aliviada entre los brazos de Sasuke, el se había vuelto un gran amigo para ella, en los últimos días se había sentido extraña cuando estaba a solas con el, pero cuando el no estaba cerca sentía ansiosa, no sabia lo que le ocurría, el día después de que fueron al cine el se portaba distante con ella y eso le preocupaba e irritaba pero lo olvido todo cuando vio a Sai bajar de la camioneta.

Sai siempre había sido el hombre más importante en su vida, después de su padre, pero Sasuke…Sasuke era algo distinto no sabia que era lo que ocurría, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa loca idea de que estaba enamorándose de el ,eso no podía ser cierto ella…¿Amaba a Sai?.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella asintió se sentía bien ahí recostada en su pecho-

- En comparación con mi sensei no soy nada, ella es toda una mujer hecha y derecha, con una prometedora carrera, inteligente, bonita, mayor, yo…yo solo soy …-

- (_la persona más hermosa que he conocido_)-pensó Sasuke

- Una niña boba y fea -hablo una voz tras ellos y Sai apareció -¿Sasuke nos darías unos minutos a solas?-pidió el chico.

Sasuke no le respondió solo se separo de Sakura y le dirigió una mirada para saber si eso era lo que ella quería, su mirada le dijo que si, que eso era lo que deseaba así que se levanto y marcho de ahí, una vez estando solos Sai soltó un gran suspiro.

- Sakura yo jamás …-trato de explicarle el chico pero se vio interrumpido

- Sai- lo llamo y lo miro fijamente- ¿Solo dime cuanto tiempo más pensaban callárselo?- dijo Sakura seria

- Pensábamos decírtelo hoy, no queríamos que las cosas se salieran de control – dijo el chico con tranquilidad

- Pues, parece que si se salieron de control ¿no?- Sakura rió

- Sakura, solo déjame decirte algo. No te tomes esto como un engaño- le pidió el pelinegro-Hitomi quería decírtelo desde que llegamos pero fui yo quien se opuso, quería decírtelo personalmente, es solo que no encontraba el mejor momento para hacerlo-dijo el apenado

- Sai no soy tan frágil como crees-le reprocho la peli rosa

- Lo se- el sonrió-lo mismo me dijo Lu-

- La verdad es que me sorprendí, yo jamás imagine que tu estuvieses enamorado de Hitomi-sensei- dijo la chica más calmada

- Yo no estoy enamorada de ella-le dijo el pelinegro y Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras - Yo la amo-le afirmo- y se que ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida entera- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Si , creo que ella es la mujer ideal para ti- afirmo la chica un poco triste

- Sakura…-Sai la llamo preocupado

- Sai yo te quiero, eso jamás cambiara y tampoco mis sentimientos hacia mi sensei es solo que albergaba una esperanza…-confeso avergonzada

- ¿Esperanza?, Sakura dime ¿Alguna vez yo alimente esa esperanza?- pregunto el moreno

- Jamás, a decir verdad la que se hiso una idea falsa fui yo, para mi tu siempre serás el hombre perfecto-dijo apenada la chica-llegue a creer que tal vez tu llegarías a fijarte en mi como mujer y dejarías de mirarme como si fuera una simple niña–termino

- Lo lamento Sakura, pero eso no ocurrirá jamás, para mi tu siempre serás mi pequeña fea niña perdida- le dijo con una sonrisa-¿ recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-le pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios

- Jamás podría olvidarlo-le dijo ella con una sonrisa aun mas radiante.

Flash back

Londres-Inglaterra

Hace 12 años

Las calles de Londres estaban repletas de nieve, adornos navideños y un centenar de gente, entre el cual se encontraba la familia Haruno, ellos estaban mirando los aparadores de las tiendas para sus compras navideñas. La pequeña Sakura se había quedado mirando una enorme casa de muñecas con detalles azules y blancos, era hermosa y la quería de regalo de Navidad pero cuando volteo a buscar a sus padres para decírselos ellos no estaban, ella estaba sola ahí, en un lugar desconocido.

Comenzó a caminar para ver si encontraba a sus pares pero nada, ellos no estaban.

-Mamá, Papá- los llamaba la pequeña comenzando a correr no encontrar a sus padres la estaba asustando demasiado.

Mientras corría se tropezó y cayó al frio piso lo que ocasiono que comenzara a llorar, estaba muy asustada.

- No llores te ves muy fea llorando-escucho una voz , al alzar la vista vio que le pertenecía a un chico: era alto, muy delgado, tenia el cabello y los ojos negros pero lo que mas le gusto fue su linda sonrisa-ven levántate-le tendió una mano y ella la acepto-

- No encuentro a mis papás-dijo la niña poniéndose de pie y derramando más lagrimas

- Recuerdas en donde los viste por ultima vez mmm-

- Sakura, me llamo Sakura-dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas

- Hola, yo me llamo Sai-le sonrió de nuevo y ella dejo de llorar- debe ser extranjera su asentó es raro y su ingles es poco entendible-se dijo a si mismo

- Ven- la tomo de la mano y se dirigió hacia un policía que estaba cerca.

Sakura se dejo guiar por ese chico, a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho muchas veces que no hablara con extraños, el le parecía una buena persona, además de que fue el único que la ayudo cuando ella cayo. Vio que se dirigían hacia un policía, cuando llegaron junto a el policía, el chico comenzó a hablar con el y mientras ellos hablaban ella solo los observaba pues no entendía mucho de lo que decían.

- Esperen aquí, acaba de pasar una señora preguntando por su hija, la alcanzare-dijo el policía y se fue corriendo

- Pronto vendrá tu mamá-la tranquilizo-¿cuantos años tienes?-le hacia platica para que ella no comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

- 5- respondió la pequeña mostrándole 5 dedos-¿Y tu?-le pregunto la pequeña

- Yo tengo 15-el le sonrió

- Wow eres muy grande- dijo asombrada como si el fuera tan grande como su abuelo lo que provoca que la sonrisa de Sai se convirtiera en una pequeña risa.

A partir de ese día Sakura se quedo enamorada de esa sonrisa, le fascinaba verla y más cuando sabia que era dedicada a ella, Sai fue su primer amigo y su héroe, el la había devuelto a los brazos de sus padres y ella siempre le admiro, el era un gran artista.

Durante su estancia en Londres el cuido de ella y cuando ella tuvo que irse a otro lugar, el le juro que siempre serian amigos y que la visitaría siempre que pudiera, que estarían en contacto todo el tiempo y que siempre cuidaría de ella.

Fin flash back

- Han pasado doce años desde ese día, a partir de ahí te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda-sonrió Sakura

- Un ángel que te lastima-dijo con pesar el chico

- No, no es así, tal vez parezca así en este momento pero ya no soy una niña llorona- le sonrió- crecí y ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas

- Sakura –susurro el chico

- Cumpliste tu promesa: siempre has estado al pendiente de mi, nunca perdimos la conexión tu sabias de mi y yo de ti, ahora yo quiero cumplir mi promesa-Sai la vio con extrañes ya que no sabia cual era esa promesa- que tu seas feliz-le contesto serena la chica- yo te quiero y admiro mucho, tu siempre has sido un héroe ante mis ojos, siempre estas ahí para protegerme- decía sinceramente la peli rosa

- Y lo estaré-le afirmo el con el corazón en la mano

- Lo se, al igual que mi sensei y Lu ni se diga-rio la chica, el instinto de protección que poseía su sempai era inigualable- siempre estarás ahí para defenderme. Sai yo no estoy ni molesta ni dolida, tal ves un poco desilusionada pero yo quiero que tu seas feliz y si mi sensei es tu felicidad yo no me opondré-le sonrió la chica

- ¿Sabes que te adoro? - el estaba totalmente seguro que cada una de sus palabras habían sido sinceras, sabia leerla muy bien muy a pesar de la peli rosa.

- Sip-le sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pie, sin ningún aviso Sai la abrazo fuertemente- oye me romperás los huesos si me sigues apretando así-bromeo la chica

- Boba-sonrió-Gracias, pensé que esto seria mas difícil- le dijo aliviado el chico-me alegra ver que has madurado-le dijo revolviendo su rosada melena- El hombre que tenga la fortuna de obtener tu corazón será inmensamente feliz-le sonrió y en ese momento una persona se vino a la cabeza de la peli rosa.

- Vámonos de una vez mi sensei ha de estar preocupada y Lu a de estar poniendo el grito en el cielo - dijo ella comenzando a caminar

Se reunieron con los demás en la casa de Lu, ella les había dicho a Sasuke y Naruto que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que hablaran e intento llevarlos a sus casas pero ninguno acepto querían ver como estaba Sakura.

- Sakura- la castaña la abrazo apenas entro por la puerta- lo siento yo, yo…

- Sensei, más te vale hacer muy feliz a Sai o me enfadare contigo-le dijo la chica muy serena

- Eso no tienes por que pedirlo, eso es lo que are, lo prometo-levanto la mano dejando solo libre su dedo meñique el cual Sakura y tomo con el suyo sellando esa promesa

- Lamento mi reacción- dijo la peli rosa avergonzada

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada-dijo del mismo modo la castaña

- Estoy bien no te preocupes, lo peor ya paso- trato de animarla la peli rosa

- Lamento que las cosas hayan sido así – volvió a excusarse la castaña

- No digas eso sensei, el amor es así. Se que tu eres la felicidad de Sai y eso me hace feliz a mi- le sonrió sinceramente-

- Gracias Sakura- la abrazo de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuerte que la anterior

- Sensei , no respirio-bromeo Sakura y ambas rieron

- Me alegra que todo esto haya tenido un final feliz-las interrumpió Lu-pero es hora de que los lleve a casa, mañana deben asistir al colegio-dijo la morena mientras tomaba las llaves de la camioneta y salía de la casa.

- Nos veremos después- se despidió Sakura de Sai y Hitomi con una sonrisa

- Cuídate, pequeño monstruo- le dijo el chico revolviendo su rosado cabello

- Nos vemos- se despidió la castaña y salió de la casa junto con el rubio y el azabache.

- Reacciono mejor de lo que creí- dijo la castaña aliviada después de que se fueran

- Si. Creo que Lu no solo a sido su sempai en lo académico, sino también en la vida, tiene muchas filosofías de ella-dijo el chico abrazándola

- Si es una mini Lu-dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Solo espero que Sakura no sufra tanto como ella- suspiro el chico

- Yo espero lo mismo-dijo la castaña besándolo.

En el camino a casa de Naruto nadie decía nada, los chicos se daban por bien servidos al saber que ella estaba bien, no querían abordarla con preguntas que la incomodaran.

- Lu- Sakura la llamo

- Dime- dijo ella

- ¿Cómo…como comenzaron esos dos?-pregunto tímidamente la chica, sabia que su sempai le diría toda la verdad por muy dura que fuera.

- Pues sabes lo raros que son esos dos, la primera vez que Sai y mi empatía se vieron nació algo, llámalo amor a primera vista si quieres, paro sabes que Hitomi en ese momento tenia mas interés en su carrera y en cuidar de mi y de Diego- dijo con pesar la chica- Después de que te fuiste de México, el siguió yendo por cortas temporadas y se la pasaban juntos, yo tenia que recuperarme y reponer todo el tiempo que había perdido, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaban solos, una vez que ella se graduó y vio que yo no volvería con mis "tonterías" , viajo un tiempo junto con el a diferentes lugares, todos decían que ahí había algo pero ellos lo negaban. Después tu fuiste a vivir un par de meses a Londres y Sai dejo de viajar con ella para poder pasar tiempo contigo ya que te extrañaba mucho, cuando tus padres decidieron por fin establecerse en Japón y abandonaste Inglaterra, Sai viajo a México y nos conto lo que paso con Robert- la chica negó con la cabeza y Sakura se sonrojo-Hitomi se puso como energúmeno lo que hasta cierto punto divirtió mucho a Sai ya que descubrió el gran cariño que te había tomado. El y Hito salían seguido y yo empecé a notar cambios en mi empatía pero sabia que ella no diría nada, unas semanas después Sai nos dijo que tenía que regresar a Inglaterra y que no sabía cuando volvería a visitarnos ya que empezaría a exponer sus obras, lo que dejo fuera de cuadro a Hitomi. Fue ahí entonces que ella supo que lo que sentía por Sai dejo de ser un simple enamoramiento, y al descubrirlo se alejo totalmente de el, los últimos días que Sai permaneció en México fueron una pesadilla para ambos ya que ella lo evitaba, no quería verlo, se escondía, el no quería irse sin hablar con ella. Antes de que el se marchara prácticamente la secuestro y le dijo lo que sentía por ella, después de mucho luchar consigo misma ella admitió lo que sentí a por el en el aeropuerto antes de que tomara su avión, el cual claro no tomo ya que permaneció una semana mas en México con ella, y eso paso hace casi mes y medio- le conto la pelinegra

- ¿Y no pensaban decírmelo?- preguntó la peli rosa

- Sakura jamás te lo dirían por mns o teléfono, no son tan "crueles" –la chica giro los ojos-ellos querían decírtelo personalmente, de hecho ellos estaban planeando venir a Japón para hablar contigo, antes de que tu padre me propusiera el trabajo-

- ¿Y por que Hitomi-sensei no admitía que quería a Sai?- pregunto Sakura

- Las razones que yo se son 4: en primera por ti; no quería que tu sufrieras- la peli rosa la miro sorprendida, pues su sensei no era el tipo de persona que ve por los sentimientos de otros- en segunda por tonta y orgullosa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa-en tercera por que tenia otras prioridades antes que lo sentimental estaba su carrera y en cuarta por miedo-la pelinegra freno, el semáforo estaba en rojo- miedo a sufrir como yo-dijo la chica agachando la mirada

- Sempai-la llamo en susurro la peli rosa

- Sakura, solo te diré lo mismo que le dije a la tonta de Hitomi, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo, nunca más- dijo la chica con un tono de voz poco usual en ella, por lo general tenia una voz dulce pero seria y es ese momento todo rastro de dulzura había desaparecido

- Te escucho-dijo la peli rosa algo temerosa

- Lo que me sucedió, no tiene que ser un obstáculo para ustedes, s e que tiene miedo de verse como yo hace unos años, pero Sakura no todos llevamos el mismo karma, estoy segura que Hitomi será muy feliz con Sai y que tu también lo serás, solo debes encontrar a la persona indicada- la chica suspiro-Sai no era esa persona y me da mucho gusto ver que no solo creciste fisiológicamente sino que también maduraste mucho- dijo revolviendo su cabello con una mano

- Gracias sempai- dijo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa-

- Sakura a veces lo que más buscamos lo tenemos muy cerca nuestro - ella observo al pelinegro por el retrovisor, cosa que Sakura noto y provoco que se sonrojara-simplemente lo ignoramos-termino la chica viéndola directamente a los ojos, muchas veces Sakura había llegado a creer que Lu podía leer le mente.

- Sempai nunca se te quitara lo rara ^.^- rio la chica para romper la tensión del momento y poder aparta la mirada de la pelinegra

- Tonta ¬ ¬- dijo Lu volviendo a su actitud infantil y llevando a los chicos a sus casas.

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!**

**Primero y antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por subir el capitulo hasta hoy pero mis padres me secuestraron y no me han dado mucho tiempo libre, aparte de que estoy "disfrutando" de mis "vacaciones" entre las mil y un tareas que me dejaron ¬.¬**

**En segunda quiero decirles el día de actualización cambiara al martes.**

**Y por ultimo díganme …**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero que lea haya gustado, yo me enamore mas de Sasuke xD**

**Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews saben que son bienvenidos, espero recibir mas reviews de su parte.**

**En verdad muchas gracias por prestarle un poco de su tiempo a las locas ideas de esta cabecita xD.**

**Espero que tambien lean mi nuevo fic se llama ¿CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA? es un SasuSaku me daria mucho gusta que lo leyeran.**

**Cuidence mucho y disfurten de sus vacaviones (si pueden xD).**

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**

**

* * *

**

**COMENTARIO NARUTERO**

**Solo diré que odie la mirada de Sakura, me puso a pensar en muchas cosas que ahhhhhhh aun no salen de mi cabeza.**

**INNER: Kishimoto mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando por que te matooooo Ò_Ó**

**Sakura no esta enamorada de Naruto, Sakura no esta enamorada de Naruto, Sakura no esta enamorada de Naruto, Sakura no esta enamorada de Naruto, Sakura no esta enamorada de Naruto, Sakura no esta enamorada de Narutooooooooooooooooo **

**KYAAA NARUTO SE VE TAN SEXI DE ERMITAÑO :BABA:**

**SASUKE-KUN TE EXTRAÑO TT_TT**

**SASUSAKU RULEEEZZ!!!**

**NARUHINA KAWAIII!!!**

**SI YA LO SE ESTOY LOCA XD**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS **

**ANNEA UCHIHA **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… **


	9. SENTIMIENTOS

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja**

**.:Cambios :.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Sentimientos. **

El lunes por la mañana Sakura llego al colegio y se reunió con sus amigos en el salón de clases, durante todo el día estuvo muy distraída. Naruto creyó que era por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y hasta cierto punto no estaba equivocado, cuando fueron a la cafetería a almorzar el rubio le pregunto que era lo que tenia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura- chan? has estado muy callada y casi no has comido nada – le dijo el rubio señalando su plato de comida que lucia intacto

- No es nada- sonrió falsamente la chica

- Sakura, no sabes mentir- le dijo le pelinegro mirándola fijamente-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No tengo nada en verdad estoy bien-les repitió ella pero ninguno de los dos le creyó.-Esta bien estoy preocupada por Lu, eso es todo-les dijo ella cuando ellos seguían mirándola insistentemente.

- ¿Por Lu?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio

- Dobe que poco observador eres- le dijo el pelinegro

- Oye teme tu pasaste más tiempo con ellas este fin de semana-le dijo el rubio

- En eso tiene razón Sasuke-kun- la peli rosa apoyo al rubio

- Pero que pasa con Lu, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

- Ella esta triste aunque no lo exprese se que lo esta-

- Pero ¿Por qué esta triste Lu?- una ves más el rubio pregunto

- Recuerdas la fotografía en la que me viste con el cabello largo- el rubio asintió

- Ese chico tiene unos ojos muy parecidos a los del teme e Itachi- recordó el rubio

- Él es el motivo del por que Lu esta triste-

- No entiendo, me podría explicar todo desde el principio- pidió el rubio-

- El chico pelinegro que aparece en la foto fue el prometido de Lu y mi maestro- les dijo ella con tristeza –les contare pero tenemos que remontar mucho tiempo atrás y tal vez lo que voy a contar no se a de su agrado-les advirtió la peli rosa a ambos

- Tú cuéntanos-le pidió el rubio

- Esta bien, solo les pido que después de saber lo que voy a contarles no traten diferente a Lu.

-Esta bien-dijo el rubio y el moreno solo asintió

- Lu y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años, mi padre estaba llevando acabo una investigación donde Lu colaboro… Sempai siempre fue muy buena conmigo ella fue la primera amiga que tuve, conforme la fui conociendo mejor supe que si hubiese tenido una hermana me hubiera gustado que fuera como Lu-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa-Lu es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, después de todo lo que a pasado no se como puede ser como es.- la chica tomo un poco de aire aquí era donde empezaba lo feo de la historia-A Lu le hicieron creer por años que era una asesina-dijo Sakura con hastió

- ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido el rubio, el moreno la vio con incredulidad

- Sus "adorables tías"-ironizo- por años le hicieron creer que ella fue la culpable de la muerte de su hermana – los chicos la miraron atónitos- sempai creció creyendo eso y gracias a esa mentira ella se distancio de su familia. Mucho años después ella descubrió la verdad; que la muerte de su hermana había sido un accidente en donde ella solo había sido el factor común, ella se sintió tan furiosas que juro que nadie jamás lastimaría a las dos personas que ella más ama en el mundo-dijo la chica con pesar –cuando descubrió que todo era una mentira, también descubrió que lo único que sus tías querían era que ella desapareciera para que toda la fortuna de su abuela fuera para sus hijas. Como si Lu necesitara dinero-se burlo la peli rosa-, ella procede de una familia de renombre es hija de un importante militar, nunca necesito nada, siempre lo tuvo todo, menos lo más importante… Amor, sus padres le daban todo pero no le prestaban mucha atención, un día trataron de secuestrarla afortunadamente fallaron y a partir de ese día sus padres le prestaron más atención, cuidaban más de ella y de sus hermanos.

- Pobre Lu-susurro el rubio

- Lu creció sin confiar en nadie, era muy independiente y solitaria, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de sus hermanos aunque siempre fingiendo que no les importaban tenia miedo de que quisieran dañarla por medio de sus hermanos y eso si que jamás se lo perdonaría a nadie. Cuando entro en la universidad conoció a Hitomi-sensei y Angélica sus dos mejores amigas, ellas tienen un pasado tan solitario como el de Lu, el trió que está unido por la soledad- soltó la peli rosa con tristeza- fue aquí donde la vida de Lu dio un giro enorme al conocer a Diego-Sakura sonrió

- ¿Tu sensei?- pregunto el rubio

- Si, el era el mejor amigo de Hitomi ambos daban clases de artes marciales, un día Hitomi los presento; ambos se quedaron impresionados con el otro tenían muchas cosas en común y de ahí nació una gran amistad que con el paso del tiempo se volvió amor, pero sempai no lo admitía, ella no quería volver a ser lastimada ni quería lastimarlo, pero Diego era una persona muy necia, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Diego Lu acepto lo que sentía por el y ambos formalizaron su relación, todo eso sucedió antes de que yo los conociera.

Sakura recordó el momento en que los había conocido, la primera impresión que tuvo de ambos fue que estaban locos.

- Cuando los conocí para mi ellos eran la pareja perfecta confiaban el uno en el otro, se apoyaban mutuamente y lo mejor de todo se amaban, cuando Lu comenzó a trabajar con mi padre se veía feliz, llena de vida, Diego le regreso esa inocencia que le fue arrebatada y gracias a eso ella se acerco más a su familia. Cuando Diego-sensei comenzó a entrenarme se veía radiante, el siempre me decía que no había una mujer más irreal que Lu, no podía haber una mujer tan asombrosa en el mundo como ella, Diego estudiaba medicina y cuando estaba en su segundo año de residente le propuso matrimonio, Lu sin pensarlo acepto, ella estaba muy ilusionada con su boda se casarían en cuanto ella terminara su carrera, pero hubo algo que les impidió casarse-la chica hiso una pausa eso era lo más triste de la historia y se le hiso un nudo en la garganta- Diego estaba enfermo; descubrieron que tenia leucemia y lamentablemente murió un mes antes de que se casaran–los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto

- Lu-san -susurro el rubio

- Para ella eso fue un golpe muy duro cayo en una fuerte depresión, no hablaba, no comía, ni siquiera lloraba, se la pasaba durmiendo casi todo el día, Hitomi y yo nos temíamos lo peor y lamentablemente sucedió-Sakura callo el solo recuerdo le dolía mucho- Lu… trato de seguir a Diego, no le importo nada, ella solo quería estar junto a la única persona que la había amado por lo que ella era: no por su apellido, su fortuna, o por que era la gran heredera, el siempre la quiso por quien ella era-decía la chica muy triste, el recordar como fue toda esa situación la entristecía-

Flash back

Sakura caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de un hospital, su sensei la había llamado hace 20 minutos diciéndole que su querida sempai había sido internada de emergencia, ella el dijo que Lu había intentado suicidarse. Sakura jamás imagino que una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo intentara tal cosa pero no podía juzgarla, ella había perdido hace menos de una semana a la persona que más amaba.

- Sensei- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué paso?

- Lu tuvo una sobredosis-dijo angustiada la chica- la encontré en su cuarto totalmente blanca con muy poco pulso-

- ¿Como esta?-pregunto Sakura y la castaña solo negó con la cabeza-¿Y los señores Duarte?-pregunto la peli rosa al no ver ahí a los padres de su sempai

- Llevaron de nuevo al internado a los chicos no podremos verla hasta que la desintoxiquen y le hagan exámenes generales-le dijo la castaña. Sakura a lo lejos vio un par de personas sentadas eran Angélica y Julio, los dos solo permanecían en silencio con cara de preocupación.

- Se pondrá bien sensei- le dijo a la castaña-ella es muy fuerte-trataba más de convencerse así misma que a la castaña

- ¡No Sakura ella no lo es!, ¡Si lo fuera no hubiera cometido tal estupidez!, si lose lo de Diego fue un duro golpe para todos, ¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¡yo también estoy mal! ¡sin embargo yo no hago las tonterías que Lu comete!-dijo la chica descargando toda el coraje que traía dentro

- Sempai-susurro

- Hitomi cálmate-le pidió julio mientras Angélica la abrazaba

- Pero más le vale ponerse bien si no juro que jamás la perdonare-dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas- yo le prometí a Diego que la cuidaría y que no dejaría que nada le pasara-

Hitomi se aferro más a Angélica y comenzó a llorar Julio se acerco y comenzó a susurrarle algo para que se tranquilizara nunca habían visto a la castaña en ese estado, Sakura solo la observaba se sentía tan mal de no poder hacer nada.

- ¿Ya han dicho algo los médicos?-pregunto el Sr. Duarte cuando llego junto con su esposa la cual tenia una cara preocupación al máximo

- No aun no nos han dicho nada- le dijo la castaña ya tenia rato que había dejado de llorar pero su voz era más ronca de lo normal

- Bunas tardes –los saludo la peli rosa

- Hola Sakura- la saludaron los Sres. Duarte

Estuvieron en el hospital esperando que alguien les diera noticias de la pelinegra, pero siempre que preguntaban a las enfermeras no daban ningún tipo de información, un par de horas después salió un doctor a informar sobre el estado de la chica, las 6 personas que se encontraban esperando se reunieron con el.

- ¿Martin como esta mi hija? –pregunto angustiada la señora Duarte, Martin era el doctor de cabecera de la familia Duarte

- Lu tiene un fuerte cuadro depresivo, por ahora logramos estabilizarla, estamos desintoxicando su cuerpo- dijo el doctor tranquilizando un poco a todos los presentes-Lu también presenta un severo caso de anemia en segundo grado que la mantiene muy débil.

- ¿Podemos verla?- pregunto su padre bastante serio

- Por ahora no será posible, no hasta que la desintoxicación haya terminado y aun así ella seguirá dormida durante un par de días más, la dosis que tomo fue extrema- declaro el doctor y se retiro del lugar.

- Chicos no es que quiere que se vayan pero sino nos dejaran verla será mejor que fuesen a descansar el día a sido muy largo-les dijo el padre de Lu

- Nos quedaremos aquí-dijeron todos

- Iré por café-dijo Angélica poniéndose de pie yendo junto con Julio a la cafetería del hospital.

Fin flash back

-Lu estuvo hospitalizada varios días sin reaccionar ella había ingerido una gran dosis de antidepresivos y aparte descubrieron que tenia anemia en segundo grado, cuando Lu reacciono sus hermanos estuvieron con ella, ellos tomaron con madurez lo que había pasado sabían que no podían juzgar a su hermana al contrario la apoyaron mucho, la abrazaron, lloraron y le exigieron que nunca más volviera hacer algo así, fue ahí cuando Lu reacciono, ella se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido y entonces recordó que incluso antes de conocer a Diego ella siempre tuvo alguien por quien vivir y esos eran sus hermanos, así que poco a poco fue saliendo adelante con la ayuda de todos los que la queremos -dijo la peli rosa sonriendo ligeramente-Y pues hasta ahora en su vida a habido varios tropiezos que a librado muy bien, en este momento ella esta enfocada en su carrera y recuperarse por completo de la anemia que padece, pero… no digo que tres años sean mucho tiempo-trataba de justificarse- pero aun así me gustaría verla de nuevo con esa felicidad en sus ojos, que volviera a enamorase, que pudiera sentir de nuevo todo lo que sintió por Diego-suspiro la chica y cerro los ojos.

- Sakura-al escuchar que la llamaban volvió a abrirlos encontrándose con la mirada profunda del azabache- la perdida de un ser amado no se supera tan pronto- le dijo el chico- el tiempo es un patrón indeterminable en estas cuestiones, pero sanara, tal vez ella no llegue a amar a nadie como a él pero puede que llegue a sentir algo muy parecido por alguien más-su mirada y la de la chica se quedaron fijas la una en la otra y por un momento ambos rogaron que ese momento no terminara

- Wooow teme, me sorprende tu sabiduría- le dijo el rubio meditando las palabras del azabache

- Dobe-soltó molesto el pelinegro había interrumpido ese momento tan placentero para él, la mirada jade de Sakura lo hipnotizaba

- No empiecen- recalco la peli rosa, mientras escondía su sonrojo, la mirada del azabache la había cautivado bastante. A pesar de que le encantaba ver sus peleas infantiles, ese día no estaba de humor.

- Es horrible lo que Lu a pasado pero el teme tiene razón algún día ella va a conocer a una persona especial que resane su corazón- dijo Naruto sonriendo

- Bu-buenos días-los saludo Hinata

- Buenos días –la saludaron Sakura y Sasuke

- Hablando de personas especiales- susurro Sakura y Sasuke sonrió al escucharla

- Hola Hinata-chan- la saludo el rubio sonrojado

- Naruto-kun, el examen de historia es le miércoles y pues yo…yo quería saber si querías que estudiáramos un poco ahora-le dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada

- Claro Hinata-chan vamos a la biblioteca ahí nadie nos molestara- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie-Nos vemos en un rato chicos- se despidió de sus amigos y salió junto con Hinata de la cafetería

- Jajaja –rio la peli rosa cuando ellos salieron de la cafetería

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? –pregunto el azabache

- La ingenuidad de Naruto y la timidez de Hinata- dijo ella y el chico la vio con cara de ¿?- por favor se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan, es más podría afirmar que ambos se quieren- dijo la chica muy segura de ello

- El dobe están bobo que jamás se dará cuenta de que ella se muere por el- dijo Sasuke tomando un trago de su jugo

- Supongo que si- suspiro ella, le encantaba lo lindo que lucían sus amigos juntos

Se quedaron un rato en silencio terminado sus alimentos, el solo la observaba quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero como no sabia como hacerlo sin lastimarla.

- Sasuke estoy bien-le dijo la chica cuando noto que la miraba preocupado

- ¿Segura?- le pregunto el dubitativo

- Si, me preocupa Lu eso es todo- le dijo mirándolo pero a el había algo que no lo convencía se notaba en su expresión, así que para alejar toda duda del azabache- lo de Sai ya paso, es cierto en su momento me dolió siempre tuve la esperanza de que el se fijara en mi pero sabes me eh dado cuenta de algo… el fue mi amor platónico, solo era una ilusión sin fundamentos-le dijo ella totalmente sincera y el le creyó había algo en su mirada que le decía que lo que la chica había dicho era verdad-además estoy feliz

- ¿Puedo saber por que?- le pregunto

- Pues tengo muchas razones para ello: mis amigos están aquí, mis padres pasan más tiempo conmigo, el torneo será pronto, voy bien en el colegio, tengo a Naruto que es la persona mas graciosa que eh conocido en el mundo y te tengo a ti- dijo Sakura sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo al máximo al igual que Sasuke

El pelinegro aun recordaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla tan cerca de el, jamás imagino que su "amiga" pudiera causar tales sensaciones en él. Acaso era cierto, ¿Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga? No, no podía ser eso, además… el no podía aspirar a más que ser su amigo, ella lo había dicho muy bien el día que la conoció "el amor pasa a segundo plano, para mi" al recordar esas palabras al Uchiha le dolió el pecho "Por ahora" recordó eso también lo había dicho eso quería decir que tenia una ¿oportunidad?

- Es cierto el torneo será en un mes- dijo el azabache para alejar los "tontos" pensamientos que tenia

- Si-contesto Sakura decepcionada.

Ella esperaba que Sasuke le digiera que también estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado pero lo conocía, de sobra sabia que el era muy parecido a Lu, no demostraban mucho sus emociones así que se resigno, ella no había olvidado lo bien que se había sentido la noche anterior entre los brazos del azabache, Sasuke ya era alguien importante en su vida y no sabia si eso era bueno.

- Pues tendremos entrenar más- le dijo el azabache sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si- lo apoyo- le pediré a mi sensei que me entrene, estoy segura de que no se negara-le dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a el tanto le gustaban que de repente se volvió una mueca de desagrado

- Hola Sasuke-kun- Karin estaba parada frente Sasuke- puedo sentarme contigo-le dijo la chica coquetamente -

- Cofcof- tosió falsamente Sakura al ver que el no le decía nada supuso que quería pasar tiempo a solas con esa pelos de zanahoria. Aunque las miradas que Karin le dirigía Sasuke le desagradaban mucho termino de darle el ultimo sorbo a su jugo, tomo su mochila y salió de la cafetería

- Lo siento pero yo ya me iba-le dijo Sasuke a Karin tomando su mochila y poniéndose de pie.

Cuando salió de la cafetería busco con la vista a la peli rosa pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-Debió ir al salón de clases- murmuro para si mismo y fue corriendo hacia el aula

Al llegar al edificio que les correspondía vio a lo lejos a la peli rosa junto con Lee, cosa que no le agrado nada, siguió caminado hacia su salón decidido a no decir nada pero no todo resulto como quería.

- Sakura-san, por favor sal conmigo-escucho que Lee le pedía a Sakura y ella no le decía nada. Cuando escucho eso Sasuke quiso asesinar a Rock Lee ¿Quién demonios se creía el para invitar a salir a Sakura, SU Sakura?

- Lo siento Lee pero- Sakura vio como Sasuke pasaba al lado de ellos sin ponerles atención pero lucia molesto

- Por favor Sakura no me niegues el privilegio de tu compañía- le suplicaba el chico

- Esta bien Lee-contesto ella -te parece mañana por la tarde-

- Oh Sakura-san me haces tan feliz-le dijo Lee derramando lagrimas-Pero… ¿No podría ser hoy mismo? , es que mañana empieza mi entrenamiento para el torneo y Gai-sensei no querrá que nada me distraiga-

- Pues es que yo ya tenía planes para hoy- dijo la chica. En la mañana antes de salir al colegio había recibido una llamada de su sensei para pedirle que la acompañara por la tarde para comprar telas para sus nuevos diseños.

- ¿No puedes posponerlos?-pregunto el chico con esperanza

- No lo se, tal vez-meditaba la chica- en la salida te digo ¿Esta bien?-le dijo sonriendo, al ver como Sakura le sonreía, Sasuke se molesto aun más

- Claro Sakura, iré a buscarte en la salida-le dijo el chico sonriendo- tengo que irme mi clase inicia en 5 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde- Lee se despidió de Sakura tomando su mano para besarla-nos veremos después –le dijo Lee separando sus labios de la mano de la chica y salió disparado hacia su salón dejando a Sakura con la mano aun extendida y a un Sasuke reventando de celos.

Durante las siguientes horas ni Sasuke ni Sakura se dirigieron la palabra, cosa que le resulto muy extraña al rubio, sus amigos actuaban muy raro cuando su clase de literatura termino el se dirigió hacia el asiento de la peli rosa.

- ¿Estas molesta con Sasuke? – le pregunto en voz baja mientras el aula se iba vaciando

- No-le contesto ella secamente_**(Molesta se le queda corto) **_

- Los dos han estado muy raros desde que los deje en la cafetería, ¿acaso paso algo?-pregunto el rubio

- Nada, solo que la presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke llego a interrumpir mi almuerzo- dijo Sakura molesta

- Neee Sakura-chan parece que estas celosa- le dijo pícaramente el rubio

- Claro que no-se defendió ella

- Ya dejen de parlotear y vámonos-los apresuro Sasuke desde la puerta

- Que humor ya consíguete una novia- murmuro el rubio, pero Sasuke logro escucharlo

- Ja ja pero mira quien habla- se burlo y el rubio se puso colorado

- ¿Naruto hay algo que no nos has contado?-pregunto la chica ante la reacción del rubio

- No nada Sakura-chan jejejeje- el rubio se puso muy nervioso en ese momento Sasuke entro de nuevo al salón cerrando la puerta tras el y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

- Confiesa dobe-le dijo el Uchiha sentándose frente a Naruto y aun lado de Sakura

- ¿Confesar? Que quieres que confiese teme-dijo el rubio fingiendo demencia

- Hinata estuvo mirándote todo el tiempo y has estado muy callado-

- Cofcof, eh estado callado por que ustedes dos perecen estar enojados el uno con el otro- declaro el rubio provocando que Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaran

- Deja de fingir y dinos que paso- dijo Sasuke saliéndose por la tangente

- Pues bueno yo… yo… yo….invteasaliraHinata-chanyellaacepto-dijo rápidamente el rubio que los otros dos con trabajos pudieron entenderlo que había dicho

- Genial- dijo Sakura abrazando al rubio- y ya pensaste a donde la llevaras, la primera cita es muy importante- dijo la peli rosa entusiasmada

- Pues pensaba en invitarla a tomar un Helado esta tarde antes de ir a su casa, ella quiere que estudiemos esta tarde para el examen del miércoles-dijo sonrojado el rubio

- Perfecto- asintió Sakura

- Sakura-chan, ¿Como fue tu primera cita con un chico?-pregunto el rubio y la peli rosa entristeció- Lo lamento, pregunte algo malo-Naruto se preocupo por la cara que había puesto Sakura

- No, es solo que siempre desee que mi primera cita fuera con Sai- dijo la chica triste- mi primera cita no es algo que me guste recordar-dijo Sakura con la mirada en el suelo- fue horrible, hace unos meses cuando estuve en Inglaterra conocía aun chico llamado Robert era el chico más popular del colegio y yo le gustaba, en varias ocasiones el me invito a salir pero yo lo rechace, seguía esperando por el día en que Sai se enamorara de mi, día que jamás llego, en fin un día el me invito a ir a una fiesta frente a Sai, el me había ido a recoger al colegio, yo acepte solo para poner celoso a Sai pero las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba- a la peli rosa se le empezó a quebrar la voz- en la fiesta Robert puso algo en mi bebida e intento abusar de mi-soltó la peli rosa dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos- afortunadamente Sai llego antes de que el pudiera hacerme algo-Sakura empezó a llorar, Sasuke la apretó contra su pecho y ella lo abrazo con fuerza- en verdad fue horrible, si Sai no hubiera llegado-callo el solo pensar lo que hubiese pasado le dolía

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio dejando que su amiga se desahogara, ahora entendían por que Hitomi quería matar a aquel tipo y sin duda alguna ahora ellos querían hacer lo mismo sobre todo Sasuke.

- Lo lamento moje tu camisa-se disculpo Sakura con el azabache unos minutos después cuando se separo de el

- Tonta-murmuro el y le revolvió el cabello

- Lamento haber hecho que recordaras eso Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención-dijo el rubio apenado

- No te preocupes Naruto, ustedes son mis amigos y tarde o temprano iban a saberlo-lo justifico- eso ya paso, además si lo vemos desde cierto punto de vista lo que yo hice tampoco fue algo bueno, yo lo utilice para tratar de darle celos a Sai-dijo Sakura agachando la mirada

- Eso no fue correcto, pero lo que ese imbécil trato de hacerte no tiene perdón-Sasuke estaba realmente enfadado

- El teme tiene razón Sakura-chan, no hay punto de comparación- Naruto también estaba muy molesto

- Ya no importa-suspiro la chica levantado la vista- es algo que quiero olvidar, además lo importante ahora eres tú Naruto, dime ¿Piensas decirle a Hinata lo que sientes por ella?-pregunto Sakura con picardía

- Sakura-chan-chillo el rubio sonrojado

- Jajajajaja- rió la peli rosa- no seas tímido díselo… apuesto a que serás bien correspondido-le aconsejo

- ¿En verdad lo crees?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio

- Claro-le afirmo ella

- Hmp dobe-susurro Sasuke. Los tres se pusieron de pie para salir del salón, cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que los pasillos se encontraban vacios.

- Maldición se nos hizo tarde para la siguiente clase-les aviso el rubio mirando su reloj ya iban diez minutos atrasados y comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio W

- Sino nos damos prisa nos castigaran-dijo la peli rosa mientras corrían

- Esperen-les dijo Sasuke cuando estaban a pocos metros de su destino- nos toca con…

- Kakashi-sensei –dijeron los tres deteniéndose en seco y comenzando a caminar de nada servía que se apresuraran a llegar si su profesor siempre llegaba tarde.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases su sensei aun no había llegado por lo cual no fueron castigados, Sakura se separo un momento de ellos para ir con Ino y Hinata, los dos observaron que las chicas platicaban entre si haciendo sonrojar a Hinata. Como siempre Kakashi llego tarde a dar su clase afortunadamente para muchos esa era la última clase del día.

Al final de la clase Kakashi les dio una guía extremadamente larga para el examen del miércoles la cual tendrían que entregar para tener derecho a examen (N/A: como odio que hagan eso ¬.¬#, ¿ustedes no?).Como era demasiado dejo quela guía la entregaran por parejas.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres que hagamos juntos la guía?-le pregunto la pelos de zanahoria a Sasuke-si quieres después de que terminemos podemos hacer algo más divertido-le insinuó

- Lo lamento pero Sasuke y yo vamos a hacer la guía juntos, ¿No es así Sasuke-kun?- intervino Sakura molesta, el azabache la miro sorprendido y solo asintió _**(Esta que se cree para quitarme a mi compañero).**_

Sakura sonrió cuando vio que Karin salía hecha una furia del salón. Ino que siempre estaba con Hinata no quiso hacer mal tercio pues sabia que ella y Naruto se irían juntos a casa de ella, esa tarde así que se fue junto con Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído a Hinata provocando que ella se sonrojara, Naruto se despidió de Sakura y Sasuke y fue hacia el lugar de Hinata para que se fueran y ellos aguardaron a que el rubio saliera del salón junto con Hinata para poder irse, mientras los veían alejarse el celular de la peli rosa empezó a sonar.

-Hola Sensei Hola pequeño monstruo,¿ Estas listo?…Lo lamento pero es que voy a estar muy ocupada esta tarde... Ah ya veo… ¿Que te parece si mando a Tamaki para que te lleve?... ¿No lo necesitas?…No... Entonces si por favor, necesito comprar esas telas cuanto antes…Esta bien enseguida lo llamo y le pido que vaya por ti... Muchas gracias Sakura... Nos vemos después cuídate... Tú también, adiós-Cuando Sakura termino la llamada tecleo un número y llamo- Hola Tamaki…Hola Sakura-san, ¿Qué pasa?… No, no a pasado nada, ¿Estas fuera del colegio?... No apenas iba de salida, lleve a tu madre a su taller... Entonces no hay nadie en casa… Así es...Tamaki por favor necesito que vayas a casa de Lu y lleves a Hitomi a comprar unas cosas que necesita… ¿Y tú?... No te preocupes estaré bien me iré junto con Sasuke... ¿Esta segura de que no quieres que valla por ti primero?…Si Tamaki... ¿Por qué si lo deseas puedo ir primero por ti...No Tamaki... Sakura-san...jajajaja... Por favor júreme que estarás bien y que nada va a pasarte…Lo juro…Esta bien, pero por favor avísele a tu madre, para que no se preocupe... Lo hare despreocúpate, cuídate mucho y cuida de Hitomi si algo le pasa eres hombre muerto... Lo se, si algo le pasa Lu-san me mata jajajaja Nos vemos mas tarde Tamaki... Cuídate Sakura-san

- Al parecer te cuidan demasiado-le dijo el pelinegro cuando termino de hablar

- Bastante –suspiro la chica-pero hasta cierto punto me gusta, al principio creí que solo lo hacia por que era parte de su trabajo pero ahora se que lo hace porque me aprecia, aunque me costo mucho convencerlo de que dejara de hablarme de usted-la chica sonrió ante ese recuerdo-creo que deberíamos ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para resolver la guía-propuso Sakura y el azabache asintió.

- ¿Qué hacían los dos solos en un aula vacía?-pregunto pícaramente el sensei más lindo de todo Konoha cuando los vio salir del salón.

- Nada que te incumba-le contesto Sasuke a su hermano

- Tienes razón tus perversiones no me conciernen-le dijo Itachi provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

- Deja de decir tonterías- le dijo el pelinegro notablemente sonrojado

- Solo estaba hablando por teléfono Itachi-se defendió la peli rosa sonrojada e Itachi solo sonrió

- Solo bromeaba chicos, ¿Listo para ir a casa? –le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke-tengo que dejarte e ir a la empresa para una junta

- Solo iremos por un par de libros a la biblioteca-

- Entonces te espero en el estacionamiento-le dijo antes de separase de ellos

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a la biblioteca sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca fueron a la sección de historia. Todas las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca babeaban por Sasuke y eso molestaba mucho a la peli rosa por lo cual se apresuro a buscar todo lo que necesitaban para salir cuanto antes de ahí.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-le pregunto el azabache cuando salieron de la biblioteca

- Itachi esta esperando-le respondió

- No te preocupes por el, esperara-el azabache sabia que no era por Itachi que se apresuraba- Y no creo que Lee se vaya sin saber tu respuesta- le dijo el pelinegro enojado pues recordó que Lee iría por la respuesta de Sakura al termino de las clases-hablando del cejotas- dijo enfadado el azabache cuando vio que Lee venia hacia la biblioteca

- Sasuke –kun-chillo Sakura, no le gusto la manera en la que Sasuke había llamado a Lee

- ¿Qué, ahora lo defiendes?-le pregunto molesto, ella solo lo miro incrédula

- Hola Sakura-san, disculpa salí un poco tarde de mi clase y cuando pase a buscarte ya no estabas- se disculpo Lee

- No te preocupes Lee-KUN-dijo Sakura amablemente enfatizando lo ultimo y viendo de reojo como Sasuke se molestaba

- ¿Entonces podremos salir esta tarde?-le pregunto con anhelo el chico

- Lo lamento pero es que voy a estar muy ocupada-se disculpo Sakura

- Que lastima quería invitarte un café-dijo tristemente el chico-y dime ¿Que vas a hacer?-le pregunto pero antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar el azabache la interrumpió

- Ella va estar toda la tarde conmigo- le dijo Sasuke con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro

- Ah ya veo-susurro Lee- no sabia que Uchiha fuera tu novio Sakura-san-una enorme tristeza se relejo en la mirada del chico

- ¿Qué?, No Lee no confundas las cosas Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos y …

- No importa-dijo Lee con la vista en el suelo-me voy tengo que entregar este libro en la biblioteca-se despidió y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-le reclamo Sakura a Sasuke cuando Lee había entrado en la biblioteca

- Porque es la verdad, estarás conmigo toda la tarde-se defendió

- Si pero… -Sakura sabia que el pelinegro tenia razón-podrías haber dejado que yo le explicara como eran las cosas

- Tanto te importa que el crea que entre tu y yo hay lago-le dijo más molesto el azabache

- Claro que si, porque es una mentira- dijo ella comenzando a caminar molesta y dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando Sakura llego al estacionamiento Itachi la noto molesta, muy molesta, le pregunto que, que era lo que pasaba y ella se limito a contestarle que nada, le pregunto que si poda llevarla a su casa pues su chofer estaba ocupado en otras cosas y él le dijo que no había problema, un par de minutos después Sasuke llego y se veía más enojado que la peli rosa. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los se dirigió la palabra cuando estaban apunto de llegar a casa de Sakura Itachi hablo.

- ¿Y Naruto por que no esta con ustedes?- les pregunto

- Fue a casa de Hinata Hyuga para hacer una guía de examen-le contesto su hermano

- Oh ya veo y ¿Ustedes harán esa guía juntos?-les pregunto y ambos asintieron-Sasuke hoy van a llevarme un nuevo equipo de laboratorio y necesito que lo recibas-el interpelado asintió-¿Sakura te molestaría que hicieran la guía en mi casa?-le pregunto a la peli rosa y ella solo negó con la cabeza. Tomo su celular y marco

- Hola mami ...Hola princesa, ¿Me estas esperando para comer?... No mami todavía no llego a la casa de hecho te llamaba para decirte que no me esperaran a comer, voy a ir a la casa de Sasuke para hacer un trabajo... Esta bien mi vida, de hecho tu papá acaba de llamarme para decirme que tampoco iría a comer a la casa y creo que yo tampoco iré tengo mucho trabajo...Entonces nos vemos en la noche mami , cuídate mucho... Tu también princesa... Por cierto mamá, le pedí a Tamaki que llevara a Hitomi a comprar unas telas que necesita para sus nuevo diseños... Esta bien corazón, por favor regresa con cuidado... Si mami no te preocupes, te quiero-colgó y lanzo un gran suspiro

Sakura cerro los ojos y trato de controlar todo el coraje que tenia en ese momento, cuando sintió que el carro dejo de moverse abrió los ojos y miro la enorme casa Uchiha, Itachi amablemente le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir del auto, Sasuke evitaba mirarla aun seguía enfadado con ella.

- Pasa Sakura-le dijo amablemente Itachi cuando abrió la puerta

- Gracia Itachi-le sonrió la peli rosa y entro. Sin duda alguna esa casa era hermosa y muy espaciosa decorada elegantemente. Itachi dirigió hasta la sala a la peli rosa.

- Voy a prepara algo de comer, me muero de hambre-le dijo

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunto

- No te preocupes, de hecho solo tengo que calentar la comida, Mimiko-san nuestra ama de llaves siempre deja comida preparada para nosotros aunque sea su día libre-

- Esta bien, me quedare aquí-le dijo la peli rosa sentándose en uno de los sillones da la sala

- Mira la televisión, mientras preparo todo-

- Esta bien, gracias- asintió ella e Itachi se fue a la cocina dejando a los dos chicos solos

Sakura ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke, sabia que estaba detrás de ella pero lo ignoro encendió el televisor con el control remoto y se puso a buscar un canal de su agrado, paso por vario canales hasta que encontró uno de música y se puso a mirarlo.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba molesto y el que ella lo ignorara lo molestaba aun más, se fue a su habitación para cambiase. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que el azabache ya no estaba se relajo un poco se puso de pie y al hacerlo vio una fotografía familiar donde aparecían los Uchiha, se acerco a ella y se quedo admirándola. Definitivamente la madre de Sasuke era hermosa, Sakura sabía que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha habían sido amigos de su padre y el siempre decía que habían sido extraordinarias personas. Los cuatro lucían felices, Sasuke a comparación de la cara seria que casi siempre tenia estaba sonriendo libremente.

_**- (Luce tan tierno)-**_pensaba Sakura

- El sonríe así de nuevo desde que te conoció-hablo Itachi a sus espaldas, espantándola-lo siento no quería asustarte-se disculpo-Cuando mis padres murieron el se volvió muy poco expresivo, muy pocas veces sonreía como en esa foto, pero desde que llegaste veo esa sonrisa más a menudo- le dijo dejando sorprendida a Sakura- la comida ya esta lista-le informo y la guio hacia el comedor. Sasuke bajo un par de minutos después y se sentó frente a la peli rosa.

Durante la comida nadie dijo nada, Sakura veía de reojo al azabache y viceversa. Cuando terminaron de comer Itachi se despidió de ambos y se fue hacia la empresa Uchiha. Sakura ayudo a Sasuke a limpiar, ella seguía seria y el no se dignaba ni a darle las gracias por la ayuda. Cuando terminaron de limpiar fueron a la habitación de Sasuke. A Sakura le encanto, estaba pintada de azul con detalles en blanco, llena de miniaturas y muy bien arreglada, se sentaron en el escritorio de Sasuke pasaron vario minutos sin que ningún de los dos dijera nada.

- Quieres que dividamos las preguntas o prefieres que hagamos todo juntos?-le pregunto Sakura sin siquiera mirarlo

- Como tu quieras-le dijo el

- Entonces comienza a buscar la respuesta a las preguntas nones, mientras yo buscare las pares, así terminaremos más rápido -le dijo la peli rosa sin apartar la mirada de la guía y estirando la mano para tomar un libro y en lugar de eso toco la mano de Sasuke encogió su mano y levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Sasuke.

- Toma –le dio el libro que ella iba a tomar

- Gracias-tomo el libro y se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba

Pasaron varias horas en silencio, los dos se miraban de vez en cuando maldecían la tensión que había en ese momento, Sasuke sabia que la había hacho enojar pero no pudo evitarlo, el no quería que el saliera con Lee ni con ningún otro chico pero tampoco quería que ella estuviera enojada con el, así que después de meditarlo un buen rato dejo aun lado su orgullo, ella valía mas que el…

_**- (Después de todo es mi amiga)**_

- Sasuke-lo llamo, iba a preguntarle si ya tenia algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo

- Lamento lo que paso-dijo el de repente, dejando a la chica sorprendida

- No importa-contesto ella sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

- ¿Sigues enojada?-le pregunto tontamente

-¿Y tu que crees? –le contesto sarcástica

- No quiero que estés molesta conmigo- le dijo sinceramente-mañana le explicare las cosas a Lee - - No hace falta yo misma le explicare todo a Lee- le dijo mirándolo

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-le pregunto el conteniendo su enojo

- Porque lo que el cree es una mentira, tu y yo solo somos amigos-le contesto-No creo que tu quieras que tus fans crean que yo soy tu novia ¿o si?-le pregunto desafiantemente

- A mi no me importaría-le dijo el sin pensarlo

- ¿En verdad?-pregunto ella incrédula

- Claro- le contesto- tal vez así dejarían de molestarme-

- ¿Así que me usarías para eso?-le cuestiono bastante enojada poniéndose de pie

- No seas tonta yo no eh dicho eso-se defendió el azabache

- Pero lo insinuaste-le grito

- Piensa lo que quieras-le dijo y siguió buscando las respuestas en el libro

Los dos estaban más molestos que antes Sakura tomo su libro enfadada y le dio la espalda al pelinegro quien fingió ignorarla.

_**- (Bien Sasuke, mereces el premio al idiota más grande del mundo)**_-se reprochaba el pelinegro

_**- (Eres un tonto Sasuke)- **_Sakura lo maldecía en ese momento

Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que olvidaron por completo la guía, alrededor de las siete llegaron a dejar el equipo de laboratorio de Itachi y Sasuke bajo a recibirlo, cuando volvió a su habitación vio que Sakura guardaba sus cosas para irse.

- Continuare por mi cuenta en mi casa, mañana te daré las respuestas de las preguntas que me tocan-le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila

- Esta bien-le contesto el secamente

- Nos vemos- le dijo y salió de su habitación

Antes de salir de la casa Uchiha, Sakura vio por última vez la foto familiar.

_**-(El sonríe así de nuevo desde que te conoció)**_-Sakura recordaba lo que Itachi le había dicho, pero algo la hacia dudar.

Ella no se consideraba especial ni nada por el estilo, ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella poner una sonrisa así en el rostro de Sasuke? _**(Itachi debe estar equivocado, Sasuke-kun debe querer a alguien para sonreír de esa manera)**_, pensó y ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién podía tener tal privilegio?

Cuando llego a su casa, subió a su habitación dispuesta a hacer su tarea pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

-¿En verdad Sasuke-kun esta enamorado de alguien? –se pregunto así misma mientras intentaba hacer la tarea de matemáticas. -Maldición, ya sal de mi cabeza-dijo en voz alta.

Salió hacia su balcón a ver las estrellas, pero esta vez ni siquiera el estrellado cielo pudo relajarla.

_**- (Entre todas sus fans debe haber una que le guste, todas son tan lindas y atentas con él, además son muy bonitas, no me extrañaría que al fin una de ellas haya logrado conquistarlo, pero por que me preocupa tanto él solo es mi amigo) **_

Sakura le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y cada vez llegaba a la misma conclusión ó más bien a la misma pregunta:

- ¿Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun?- se pregunto por enésima vez en la noche

La simple idea le resultaba tan tonta: hace menos de dos días juraba que Sai era el amor de su vida y ahora de buenas a primeras sentí algo especial por Sasuke ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, no tenia ni idea pero sin duda alguna Sasuke era especial en su vida, era su amigo, un gran amigo ó ¿Era algo más?

- ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?-murmurio antes de caer dormida.

En su casa el azabache pasaba por una situación similar desde que Sakura se fue no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, dejo que pasaran alrededor de 30 minutos desde que ella se fue y llamo a su casa para saber si ya había llegado cuando le dijeron que ella ya se encontraba en su casa se tranquilizo un poco agradeció la información y colgó, se seguía reprochando lo que él había dicho, aunque su comentario no era para ofenderla ella lo malinterpreto y el en vez de explicarle como eran las cosas dejo que ella se quedara con esa idea.

_**- (¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuando yo me preocupo por lo que la gente crea? Nunca me a importado, pero… ¿Por qué no quiero que Sakura crea que deseo utilizarla?)**_

El azabache estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo detestaba no entender lo que le pasaba, desde que conoció a Sakura algo había cambiado en él, lo sabia pero lo que no sabia es que había cambiado, se sentía tan feliz como cuando sus padres vivían Sakura fue la persona que termino por llenar el vacio que habían dejado sus padres :

_-Sakura, la perdida de un ser amado no se supera tan pronto el tiempo es un patrón indeterminable en estas cuestiones, pero sanara, tal vez ella no llegue a amar a nadie como a el pero puede que llegue a sentir algo muy parecido por alguien más_- recordó las palabras que el le había dicho en la mañana después de que ella les contara la historia de la pelinegra.

Eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo, **se había enamorado de Sakura** sin darse cuenta, era un amor distinto pero tan grande como el que había tenido por sus padres por fin había encontrado a esa persona especial como le había dicho alguna vez su madre:

_- Algún día conocerás a alguien especial que hará que tu corazón se sienta muy feliz pero también hará que tu corazón sienta dolor y miedo_-recordó que eso se lo había dicho su madre muchos años atrás y en ese entonces le pareció una tontería, pero ahora era una realidad.

Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. **Sakura era la persona especial en su vida**, ella lo hacia sentirse feliz…muy feliz, pero también le hacia sentir dolor: cuando ella estaba triste el sentía ese dolor, y ahora conocía el dolor de que ella estuviese enfadada con el, cuando alguien se le acercaba tenia miedo de perderla, como el que sintió en la tarde, no quería que ella se fuera de su lado. La necesitaba.

- Pero ella no siente lo mismo – dijo en voz alta a la nada mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura no sentía lo mismo por el lo quería como un amigo eso era todo, tendría que conformarse solo con eso para poder estar cerca de ella.

**

* * *

****¡Hola chicos! **

**Primero y antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora, en verdad lamento haberme retrasado dos semanas pero el punto es que ya estoy de vuelta y de mejor animo la verdad en las ultimas semanas eh andado medio deprimida, pero la inspiración vuelve a mi poco a poco.**

**Ahora si….**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**La verdad el inicio del capi me costo mucho trabajo porque me sentía deprimida y creo que se refleja bastante, de cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un mini momento NaruHina que ya me lo habían pedido mucho mis beta readers ¬.¬, para el próximo capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas tanto de esta parejita como la de SasuSaku entre otras ^.^.**

**Tsukisaku amiga mía, me pediste un Sasuke más celoso y ahí esta, espero haber cubierto tus expectativas, la verdad es que no quiero poner un típico Sasuke posesivo, mi idea de un Sasuke celoso por lo menos para este fic es diferente al que estamos acostumbradas a leer, pero espero que te haya gustado, en lo personal me gusto mucho aunque haya hecho sentir mal a mi querido Lee T_T.**

**Como siempre agradeciendo su reviews me encanta recibirlos me animan demasiado, en verdad mil gracias**

**Les juro tratar de no volver a dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin publicar pero entre los ensayos con mi banda, las presentaciones, la escuela y mis obligaciones me dejan corta de tiempo u.u**

**Que más, algo se me olvida…**

**A claro, modifique levemente mi pen-name, como de seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta solo le agregue el Weasely; wiiiiii Weasley amo a esa familia sobre todo a Ron ^.^**

**Bueno me despido de ustedes, rogándole al karma leernos pronto y no enfermare de la epidemia que agrede a mi querido país en este momento, chicos (sobre todo banda mexicana) cuídense mucho ya saben hay que hacer caso de las medidas preventivas para evitar contagiarnos y pues a disfrutar la semana que nos suspendieron el colegio (wiiiiiiiiiiiii ^.^) xD.**

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA WEASLEY UCHIHA**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**

* * *

**¡¡¡Comentario Narutero!!!**

**Oh por kami lo único que puedo decir en esta ocasión es que la historia tras Nagato me esta dejando picadísima conforme avanza.**

**Sigo extrañando a mi azabache u.u, pero me consuelo con la segunda película de Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna ^.^**

**La eh estado viendo por internet a**unque la película no me gusto mucho ame** la primera escena donde aparece mi amado Sasuke sin la yukata y mojadito *¬* babaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD. La verdad como que el trailer de la película prometia más y pues no más la peli no dio el ancho, pero en fin no me puedo poner de quejosa por fin salio algo de mi amado azabache y eso me gusto.**

**SASUKE-KUN TE EXTRAÑO TT_TT **

**SASUKE MOJADITO *¬***

**NARUTO SEXI ^0^**

**POBRE NAGATO T_T**

**SASUSAKU RULEEEZZ!!!**

**NARUHINA KAWAIII!!!**

**SI YA LO SE ESTOY LOCA XD**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS **

**ANNEA WEASLEY UCHIHA **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… **


	10. Noviazgos repentinos y unbeso inesperado

****

**.: Cambios:.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera Así pediría A LOS Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia y los personajes originales si son míos de mi ^. ^

**Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajaja**

**--**Diálogos**--**

*** Sakura interior ***

**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**

**Capitulo 10**

**.:Noviazgos repentinos y un beso inesperado:.**

Sakura caminaba tranquila por la calles de Konoha rumbo al colegio, ese día había decidido irse sola, Se detuvo en la entrada del colegio y tomo una gran Bocanada de aire, desde que despertó tenia el presentimiento de que ese dia seria uno de esos en el que te levantas con el pie izquierdo, Comenzó su celular un sonar trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

- Moshi Moshi (SAKURAAAAA-gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea-) ¿Que pasa sensei? (necesito una modelo para un diseño que acabo de Y CREAR quiero que tu lo seas), esta bien sensei (Gracias por eso te adoro mas que Lu) - (Claro que no yo la quiero más, escucho a la voz de su senpai - No, yo-las chicas comenzaban una de sus peleas infantiles rutinarias-) - suspiro Sakura - (Lo lamento, ya sabes como son de infantiles-las excuso Sai) - No te preocupes-le dijo Sakura (¿Estás bien? rara te oigo -la cuestionó) Estoy bien Sai, tengo que entrar al colegio nos veremos Después-dijo Sakura evitando seguir platicando con tus amigos Sabia Que a ellos no había forma de engañarlos-(Cuídate, hey par de locas Sakura esta por colgar despídanse-les dijo Sai interrumpiendo su pelea-adiooooos y tú a quien llamaste locas) - fue lo ultimo que escucho Sakura antes de colgar.

- Pobre Sai, eso tiene que vivir todos los días-pensó en Alto Río y tras imaginar al pobre de su ex-amor en medio de las dos chicas más locas del mundo.

- ¿Se Puede saber que es tan gracioso?-Escucho una voz tras ella.

- Hola Itachi-lo saludo alegremente, Sasuke no venia el con-digo Uchiha sensei-se corrigió tras recordar que Estaban en el colegio ya una hora muy concurrida por alumnos y profesores.

- Prácticamente no soy tu sensei, no conmigo clase Tomás-le recordó.

- Jajaja es cierto-rio.

- Pensé que te irías mas tarde de ayer, Iba a invitarlos a ti ya Sasuke a cenar-le dijo Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio

- Lo que pasa es que no me partía bien así que me fui a mi casa-mintió e Itachi se percato de su mentira.

- Pues al parecer tampoco Sasuke Se sentía bien-comentó el pelinegro-no Quiso hablar conmigo, ni con nadie, Ni siquiera bajo a cenar, dime Sakura ¿Paso algo entre ustedes ayer?-Cuestionó Itachi.

- No hay nada-le dijo ella cosa que no Convenció en nada al Uchiha.

- Sakura-la llamo en tono amable.

- Sasuke y yo nos peleamos por ayer-le respondió niñería, no tenia caso que se lo ocultara.

- Sasuke podra aparentar ser muy maduro pero la verdad es que no lo es, Asi que no te enfades con el Suele ser muy impulsivo, le pidio Itachi a la peli rosa.

- Ya te dije que niñerías Fueron-le dijo con simpleza-tengo que tomar este pasillo nos veremos Después-se despido de él.

Sakura Siguió caminando hacia su destino, Mientras PENSABA EN Sasuke no podia dejar de cuestionarse si era verdad que se había enamorado de él.

**- (No, No puede ser eso solo yo lo quiero como un amigo eso es todo, solo estoy confundida-Trataba de engañarse a si Misma-Trataré de hacer las pases con el no tiene caso que siga molesta por algo tan tonto)**.

**- * Y desde Cuando es tonto que alguien quiera utilizarte para darle celos a alguien más *** -le Jacto una segunda voz en su cabeza.

- Tal vez lo malinterprete-se dijo a si Misma antes de entrar en el aula que le correspondía.

Cuando entro al aula vio algo que le desagrado totalmente, la pelos de zanahoria Estaba en su asiento muy cerca de Sasuke. El la vio y de inmediato Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto a ella.

**- (Ja, lo que me faltaba él comete el error sigue y molesto) --**bufo enfadada Sakura internamente

Lentamente se Dirigió hacia su asiento sin apartar la vista del pelinegro, Karin había pegado al asiento de su Aunque Sasuke y el no le prestaba atención ella hablaba como si él le hiciera caso.

- Lamento interrumpirte-dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, pero ¿Te puedes quitar de mi asiento? - Le pido con muy poca cordialidad.

- Huuu parce que alguien amaneció de mal humor-se Burlo Karin-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Por fin te diste cuenta de que no estas acostumbrada A Estar en un sitio solitario y quieres irte aun Nuevo País, eh oído que la Patagonia es un país muy interesante-la poca paciencia que tenia Sakura se acabo.

- En primera no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida-le dijo levantando la voz y dejando sorprendidas a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el salón-en segunda no quiero ir a parte ninguna, en tercera la Patagonia Ni siquiera es un país y en cuarta ya estuve ahí-la pelos de zanahoria se sorprendió ante la actitud que había tomado la peli rosa, Así que antes de que la dejara más en ridículo se levanto y se fue.

Tras la marcha de Karin, acomodo su asiento donde le correspondía E INCLUSO un poco más alejado del pelinegro se sento sin dirigirle Ni siquiera el saludo, se puso sus audífonos y dejo que la música sonara, saco un libro de su mochila y Comenzó a fingir Que lo leia, en ese momento no tenia cabeza para nada solo Trataba de distraer su mente, solo Sasuke la miraba extrañado por su actitud, Ni siquiera se había Dado cuenta Qué estaba leyendo el libro al revés.

-- **(Sigue enfadada, Que mujer tan orgullosa *)**-pensó el pelinegro.

- Hola chicos-los saludo el rubio que acababa de llegar, lucia más feliz de lo común

- Dobe-cabeceo el Uchiha a modo de saludo, Sakura Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato de su presencia.

- Sakura-chiiiian-la llamo El Rubio quitándole un Audífono del oído y ella dio un respingo

- Ahhh me asustaste-le regaño.

- Lo lamento pero no me hacias caso - se disculpo el rubio con una de sus características sonrisas -

- Lo siento Estaba leyendo-le dijo Tratando de Contener el enojo que tenia, Naruto no Hecho Porque tenia pagar lo que otros le habían.

- ¿Y te gusta leer al revés?-Le preguntó burlón Sasuke.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa UCHIHA-le dijo ella cortantemente, Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

- Auch eso dolió-murmuro el Rubio.

- HMP-el Uchiha ignoro el comentario.

- No a llegado aun-murmuro el Rubio.

- ¿Te refieres una Hinata?-Le pregunto la peli rosa Lo cual ocasiono un sonrojo por parte del rubio-No me digas que tu ... la peli-rosa lo miro con interés, El Rubio se aclaro la garganta.

- Sakura-chan, teme-llamo una ambos de soja el hombre más feliz del mundo, Seguí tu consejo y le dije una Hinata lo que siento por ella y ...

- Apresuro al peli rosa moría de ganas por saber que había ¿Y?-Le pasado.

- Tenías razón ella me correspondió-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso quiere decir ...-Naruto interrumpió A su amiga.

- Eso quiere decir que Hinata-chan y yo somos novios-el rubio no Cabia de la felicidad.

-Felicidades Naruto-Sakura lo felicito y lo abrazo.

- Gracias-el correspondió su abrazo, por alguna razón Sasuke deseo estar en el lugar de su amigo, queria ser el que recibiera ese abrazo.

- Vaya hasta que haces algo bien dobe-le dijo Sasuke, esa era su forma de felicitarlo.

- Teme-sonrió el Rubio.

- Hinata Debe estar muy feliz-comento la peli rosa.

- ¿Tu lo crees? - Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

- Claro-ella-afirmo n Todos los días un chico tan lindo te PIDE que seas su novia ¿o si? - Le dijo ella revolviendo su rubia cabellera.

- Pues a ti si te lo piden-bromeó El Rubio, El Uchiha Sintió una oleada de furia en ese momento.

- Cofcof, pero ellos no son tan lindos como tu Naruto-dijo ella a la defensiva.

- ¡Ah Sakura-chiiian eres le mejor hermanita que pude Tener, lastima que no seas mi hermana-El Rubio Volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

- Jajajaja Hey Hinata no quiero que se ponga celosa de mi-bromeo la peli rosa.

- No tiene por que estarlo, yo solo tengo ojos para ella-aseguró el rubio sonriendo.

- Bobo-dijo la peli rosa Mientras acomodaba el cabello del rubio.

- Ya llego-dijo e Hizo que Sakura se exaltara-yo vuelvo en un minuto-antes de que pudiese levantarse Sakura lo hizo y se lo impidió.

- ¡Ah, no tu te quedas aquí es hora de hablar entre chicas-le guiño un ojo.

- Sakura-chiiian-lloriqueo El Rubio.

- Tu tienes el resto del día-le dijo pícaramente, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara-Además la Cerda nos tiene que contar que paso con Chouji - le dijo antes de Marcharse.

- ¿Por qué esta tan molesta contigo?-Le pregunto Naruto a sasuke Cuando la peli rosa se fue.

- No lo se -

- Sasuke, no algo debiste haber Hecho Sakura Actúa Así por que si -

- Ella malinterpreto Algo que le dije eso es todo-explico el pelinegro.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Inquirió el Rubio.

- No, pero es lo único que te diré-Jacto Sasuke.

- Como quieras, pero cuando te decidas A HABLAR aquí estaré-dijo el rubio volviendo la vista hacia las chicas parecían muy animadas.

Las chicas reunidas Esteban, platicando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- Entones el me dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo partía algo por mi y yo sentí que me desmallaba-decía Hinata emocionada.

- ¿Y qué más? - Le pregunto Ino con mucha curiosidad.

- Pues el me beso y me pidio que fuéramos novios-dijo sonrojada la chica.

- Que lindo-murmuro Sakura.

- Bien Hinata-La felicito Ino-Tan Siquiera a ti te besaron-murmuro la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir la Ino?-Cuestionó Sakura.

- Yo tuve que besar un Chouji, el es demasiado tímido-dijo enternecida la rubia.

- ¿Entonces tu? Hinata-fue la que cuestionó esta vez.

- Siiii, el es un amor-dijo ella con ojos tiernos-a mi siempre me a encantado estar con el.

- Que bien-dijeron Ambas chicas abrazando a la rubia.

- Ahora solo faltas tu-frentona comento Ino Cuando se separaron.

- No, yo Así estoy bien-aseguro la peli rosa.

- Mira que Sasuke-kun no esta nada mal-Ino miro discretamente al pelinegro.

- No digas tonterías solo es el mi amigo-dijo Sakura Mientras intentaba sin sonrojarse.

- Pues por algo se empieza-dijo risueña la rubia.

- Todos a sus lugares, la clase va a empezar-anuncio su profesor de ciencias sociales: Yamato.

Durante las clases ni Sasuke ni Sakura se dirigieron la palabra, los dos evitaban mirarse Lo cual no les resultaba nada fácil, a la hora del almuerzo ella les dijo que Iría A TERMINAR la tarea de matemáticas, minutos Después Naruto se despidió de Sasuke pues había quedado de almorzar con Hinata, el pelinegro le dijo que no había problema, que se verían más tarde y se fue a la cafetería.

- Hola Sasuke-kun podemos sentarnos contigo-la odiosa de Karin junto con varias chicas Llegaron a interrumpir el almuerzo del Uchiha.

**- (No entiendo nada, tendré que pedirle ayuda) --** Sakura se levanto del lugar en el que estaba, se había ido A Uno de los jardines para poder estar en paz pero su propio club de fans empezaba una rodearla Así que emprendió la huida **(Debe estar en la cafetería)**- Se Dirigió hacia ahí, Cuando entro había un montón de chicas Rodeando al Uchiha **(me largo de aquí)** furiosa se Dirigió a la biblioteca.

Dentro de la biblioteca se Dirigió hacia el ala de Matemáticas saco un par de libros y repaso las lecciones pero seguia sin entender nada. Pasaron Alrededor de 20 minutos en los Cuales La Paz perduro pero tras la entrada del pelinegro todo se desvaneció, tomo los libros y los dejo en un estante, tomo sus cosas y salió sin que el se Diera cuenta.

- Haruno-SAN-Comenzó a gritar uno de los integrantes del equipo de futbol, Cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca sola.

- Sakura POR FAVOR ACEPTA salir conmigo-le pidio un chico de primer año.

- Demonios-murmuro la peli rosa antes de salir corriendo.

Tras ella iba su ya famoso club de fans, LLEGO A UNA Intercepción en la Cual podia tomar cualquiera de los dos caminos, pero opto por entrar el edificio más cercano, con lo rápida que perder Pudo efectividad de su club de fans.

- Unos vayan a la izquierda, otros a la derecha, los demás vengan conmigo busquemos en este edificio-la peli rosa escucho como se organizaban para buscarla

- Que demonios tengo esconderme -

Encontró la puerta que Llevaba directo a la azotea abierta, el pecado Asi que pensarlo dos veces entro ahí y cerro la puerta despacio para que nadie se Diera cuenta, Empiezo a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea Abrio la otra puerta, en cuanto salió Volvió un con sumo cuidado cerrarla y dando un largo suspiro, estando ahí descubrió que no era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- Hola-la saludo Shikamaru Cuando la vio entrar agitada, el se encontraba tirado sobre una banca mirando las nubes.

- Hola-sonrió - ¿Te molesta que este aquí? - Le pregunto.

- No para nada, siéntate-le dijo Haciendole un lugar el la banca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? - El siempre Solía estar con Chouji.

- Chouji con Ino se fue a la biblioteca y yo no quiero ser el mal tercio-dijo sonriendo.

- Jajaja ellos lucen muy felices juntos-comento.

- Seee, me alegra que mis dos mejores amigos sean pareja pero es problemático-dijo el en medio de un bostezo.

- Me lo imagino - lo apoyo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estas con - Uchiha? Le pregunto, se le hacia raro ver a la peli Rosa Sola.

- El esta ocupado con otras cosas y no quiero interrumpirlo-dijo ella molesta.

- Se escuchaban gritos desde ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! - Abajo.

- ¡AQUÍ LA VI HACE UN MINUTO! --

- ¡NO ESTA CON SU PAR DE GUARDAESPALDAS ASÍ QUE NO DEBE ESTAR LEJOS! - Grito alguien más y ella soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Huyes de tu club de fans? -Le preguntó el chico divertido.

- Si-contesto ella con fastidio.

Shikamaru Siguió mirando las nubes y Sakura continuo Intentando resolver su tarea de matemáticas, pero difícil era Extremadamente.

- Decía Maldición no entiendo nada-desesperada la chica.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-Se ofreció Shikamaru.

- Por favor-le pidio la peli rosa.

- Mira es fácil - el tomo la libreta de Sakura y Comenzó a explicarle el Procedimiento que se utilizaba, ella le presto atención pero no Capaz Fue de entenderlo por completo.

- Gracias-le sonrió Cuando termino de explicarle, ambos escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- Escondete-le dijo Shikamaru una Sakura pero ya era demasiado tarde, le Puerta Se Abrio, Shikamaru la atrajo hacia él y la brazo en un intento de esconderla o por lo menos Evitar que siguieran molestándola, ella se lo Agradeció.

- Interrumpo Cofcof-la voz que era Sakura escucho nada más ni nada menos que la de Sasuke, la Cual sonaba muy molesta.

- Para nada yo ya me iba-el chico se separo de la peli rosa-Después nos vemos Sakura -

- Claro Shikamaru, muchas gracias por la ayuda-la chica le sonrió Aumentado más la molestia de Sasuke.

- No hay de que, cuando quieras ayuda sabes donde encontrarme-le dijo y Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por la que Sasuke había aparecido.

Los dos chicos se Quedaron en silencio Sakura noto la molestia de Sasuke y hasta cierto punto Sintió un poco de miedo, la mirada de Sasuke la intimidaba.

- ¿SAKURAAAAAAAA DONDE ESTAS?, SOLO QUIERO QUE CONMIGO Salgas nuevo-se escucharon gritos desde abajo.

- Así que por eso estas aquí-dijo el azabache, pero el Sabía perfectamente que por eso Estaba ahí pero no lo admitiría.

El había decidió ir a pedirle una disculpa un Sakura, suponía que seguia enfadada por lo del día anterior, la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró por Ningún lado, Cuando salió de la biblioteca vio como los chicos corrían de un lado un otro llamándola , Sabia Qué estaba en problemas tenia que encontrarla antes que ellos, desde un edificio vio como ella Se detuvo en la intersección Pero en vez de correr por alguno de los pasillos entro en el edificio Qué estaba cerca de ella, se Dirigió ahí a toda velocidad para ayudarla, Cuando el Estaba Muy pocos chicos con ella se atrevían un acercársele.

- No, necesitaba un lugar donde Pudiera hacer mi tarea en paz-lo corrigió ella, lo que Sasuke había dicho era verdad pero es ese momento era lo que menos Quería darle la razón.

- ¿Y por que no fuiste a la biblioteca? - Pregunto.

- Estaba ahí-soltó ella-pero llegaste Cuando tu estas ahi ese lugar es el menos tranquilo-Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

Ella tomo de nuevo asiento en la banca Siguió y con las ecuaciones que le hacian falta.

-- **(¿Cómo es que Shikamaru resolvió esto?) -- **

- ¿Qué sucede? - Le pregunto al ver lo seria que estaba.

- Nada -

- Esta no es tu letra, ¿Quien te ayudo? - Que el pecado se Diera cuenta Sasuke ya tenia su libreta en las manos y analizaba las ecuaciones faltantes.

- No es algo que te incumba-mascullo Sakura.

- Fue de nuevo el Shikamaru ¿cierto?-Pregunto Azabache.

- Si - ella contesto.

- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?-Le preguntó ofendido.

- Porque estabas muy ocupado con tu club de fans no interrumpirte Quería-le dijo ella molesta.

- Deja de decir tonterías quieres-le Jacto Sasuke Tratando de Contener su mal humor.

- Tonterías-se Burlo ella.

- Si tonterías-le repitió el.

Sasuke le explico de nuevo el Procedimiento De Esas ecuaciones Sakura y aunque no quisiera admitirlo su explicación Fue mucho más entendible que la de Shikamaru. Tras resolver las ecuaciones Ella se puso de pie y Fue hacia la puerta antes de abrirla que Pudiera el Azabache La detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - Le preguntó el conteniendo su Enfado, lo menos que era Quería darle un nuevo motivo una Sakura Para que se enfadara más.

- Nada-le contesto ella sin ocultar toda su molestia.

- Por favor te eh dicho muchas veces que no sabes mentir. Así que déjate de niñerías y dime de una buena vez ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?

- Nada-le repitió ella perdiendo la paciencia.

- La ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Lee? - Cuestionó.

- No-Ni siquiera recordaba el asunto de Lee.

- ¿Sigues molesta por el comentario que tu misma malinterpretaste? - Le aclaro.

- No --

- Entonces, ¿qué demonios te hice para que estés tan molesta conmigo? - Le pregunto exigiendo una respuesta, pero para su mala suerte el timbre sonó Lo cual Indicaba que tenian que ir a su siguiente clase.

- Ya es hora de ir a clase Así que te agradecería que me soltaras-le dijo ella Tratando de liberar su brazo del agarre del pelinegro y él la soltó.

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras suplicándole a quien fuera que no se tropezara con nadie en ese momento Porque Estaba apunto de Explotar.

--**(¿Qué demonios te pasa?) -- **El Uchiha se quedo ahí parado viéndola irse, Ni siquiera la siguió.

LAS SIGUIENTES clases Fueron malas para ambos no prestaban atención, se molestaban Cualquier cosa con E INCLUSO dejaron de participar lo que sorprendió hasta sus profesores.

- Oye teme Itachi estuvo buscándote Durante el almuerzo, me pidio que fueras un su oficina en cuanto terminaran las clases-le dijo Naruto Cuando Estuvieron solos, Sakura se había ido a la biblioteca a dejar un libro.

- Dobe Gracia, te veo en el entrenamiento -

Sasuke se Dirigió a la oficina de su hermano sin Prestar atención a nada, seguia pensando en que había Hecho para que la peli rosa Estuviera tan molesta con él. Al llegar a la oficina de su hermano toco y él le dijo que pasara.

- Qué bueno que llegas pensé que Tendría que irme sin despedirme de ti-Itachi se encontraba revisando exámenes.

- Despedirte, ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Sasuke.

- Un Hiroshima Me acaban de llamar para decirme que la casa que tenemos allá Sufrió unos Daños DEBIDO A UN incendio-le explico.

- ¿Fue grave? --

- Según las personas que cuidan la casa no, pero Necesitan mi presencia le eh pedido una Mimiko que vaya conmigo ella conoce mejor esa casa Así que te quedaras solo o puedes quedarte con Naruto y Jiraiya-le aconsejo.

- Me quedaré en casa Llámame si necesitas algo -

- Lo hace, por favor Sasuke se que esta de más pedírtelo pero cuidate mucho, no se cuando regrese pero procurare estar de regreso a más tardar el viernes -

- Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño-le reprocho.

- Tal vez lo haría sino actuaras como uno-le dijo viéndolo Directamente a los ojos.

- Yo no me Comporto Como Un Niño-replicó.

- Pues Sakura no opina lo mismo-murmuro el Hermano Mayor.

- ¿Qué? --

- Tan Siquiera Sakura admite que Tuvieron la ONU una palea ayer y tú lo único que hiciste Fue encerrarte en tu habitación como un niñito berrinchudo gozaba Itachi-con la cara de incredulidad de su hermano.

*

*

Sakura había decidido pasar al baño antes de regresar con tus amigos, antes de que Pudiera entrar escucho que Karin Estaba Dentro Así que para ahorrarse el Enfado decidió esperar a ella y sus amigas que salieran. Karin se percato de su presencia y junto con sus amigas idearon un plan para hacer enojar a la peli rosa Lograr y que se separara de Sasuke.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun es tan tierno, me encanto lo lindo se porto conmigo Hoy en el almuerzo, jamás pensé que fuese Así-Karin sabia perfectamente que Sakura Estaba escuchándola.

- Nunca lo había visto comportarse Así con nadie, Ni siquiera con esa rara que tiene como amiga-las amigas de Karin Le siguieron el juego sin que nada había más desearán que la peli rosa se separara de Sasuke.

- Tiene razón yo no se como la soporta, es tan rara-las chicas se REIAN de cada comentario, en verdad Sasuke Debe ser considerado para estar un lado de alguien Así

- No digan eso de la pobrecita Nómada-se Burlo Karin-No me extraña que sea amiga de Naruto el Podría Hacerse amigo hasta de una piedra pero Sasuke-kun, él es diferente tal vez Sasuke-kun le tiene lastima a un Sakura eso le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

- Tienes razón Karin Debe tenerle mucha lastima-la apoyaron.

- Hay Karin vas a ser la envidia de todo el colegio Cuando el te pida que seas su novia-Sakura se quedo pasmada ante ese comentario.

- Tienes razón-contesto ella con una risa tonta, Sakura no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

-Ya se fue -

- Jajajaja la muy estúpida debio creerse todo, ahora si se alejara por fin de Sasuke-kun-Karin Estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

Sakura corría sin rumbo alguno deseaba tanto en ese momento estar lejos de ese lugar, su teléfono Empiezo a sonar.

_**-Sakura-chan te veremos en el entrenamiento -**_

El rubio le había mandado un mensaje

-- **(Te veremos, no ... Lo ultimo que quiero es verlo en este momento)** Comenzó a escribir un mensaje y se lo Envió al Rubio.

_**-Nos vemos mañana, no me siento bien Sai ya viene a recogerme, cuidense --**_

Sakura apago su teléfono y lo metió en la mochila no Quería que nadie la molestara Se sentía mal, sabia que si la empatía o Sai La llamaban Podría Contener no se, el metro al aparato en la mochila se percato de algo.

Las respuestas de la guía.

Necesitaba darle las respuestas al pelinegro, pero lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento era de verlo, la única forma de que los AEE respuestas llegarán A sus manos seria por medio de Itachi, como aun no era tarde decidió ir a la oficina del pelinegro y de pedirle favor de que se las Diera a sasuke y que le digiera que no se preocupara por su parte del trabajo ella ya lo tenia resuelto todo, Aunque fuese una mentira.

Cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de Itachi tomo un respiro sabia que el pelinegro le preguntaría cosas que no sabría como contestar, antes de tocar la puerta escucho la voz de ambos hermanos Dentro estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta e irse pero ...

-Hermanito admitelo, estas enamorado de ella-la voz de Itachi resonó como eco en su cabeza.

Sakura se quedo frente a la Oficina del sensei mas lindo de Konoha sin poder moverse.

- Si lo estoy o no a ti que te interesa-bufo el Uchiha menor.

- Me interesa por que eres mi hermano-le contesto simplemente-Ella es una linda chica ...

- Ya cállate quieres - lo interrumpió molesto.

- Vamos admitelo Sasuke-Itachi sabia que esa era la verdad, pero que Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

- No voy a admitir nada-dijo molesto dio Media Vuelta DISPUESTO A salir de la oficina, inmóvil Estaba Sakura.

- Esta bien pero aunque no lo quieras te daré un consejo-le dijo su hermano deteniéndolo.

- Corazón médico Claro, que me puede decir a mi alguien que no ha tenido novia desde hace muchos años - se Burlo Sasuke.

- Si no la eh tenido es Porque no eh encontrado una esa "persona especial" Itachi sabia que eso era un golpe bajo para su hermano, con la expresión de Sasuke le Indicaba que había Dado justo en el blanco-no lo recuerdas hermanito es lo que siempre nos decía mamá-le dijo el Mientras le Indicaba que tomara asiento-No pienso meterme en tu vida pero si ella es lo que quieres deberías Decírselo, Ella es una hermosa persona tanto interior como exteriormente sino te das prisa alguien más lo hara y tal vez la pierdas.

- Grande Creció en Sasuke Uno que jamás había (¿Perderla?) - Muy Temor un Experimentado.

Sakura no Pudo Soportar más estar ahí salió corriendo del colegio tomo el primer taxi que encontró y Subió a EL conteniendo el llanto.

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa deseo que nadie la molestara, Estaba completamente confundida En ese momento, ni Ella misma sabia que era ese sentimiento que Tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Sakura? creí que tendrías entrenamiento-su madre se sorprendió por su repentina llegada.

- Hola mami-la saludo ella y Sakura se percato de que algo no andaba bien con-lo que pasa es que no me partía muy bien Así que mejor regrese a casa.

- Mmm ya veo-dijo su madre no del todo convencida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que estarías trabajando-Dijo Sakura saliéndose por la tangente.

- Tu padre esta Organizando una fiesta para Presentar Oficialmente a Lu como la nueva integrante del equipo de la Esperando a reserva -

- Oh ya veo, estaré en mi habitación-se despidió de su Madre.

Sakura Subió Rápidamente A su habitación antes de que comenzaran una interrogarla sobre su estado emocional. Se cambio el uniforme por un short y una camiseta se tumbo sobre su cama y miro el techo.

- Así que es cierto Sasuke-kun esta enamorado de Sakura-tenia hecha un lio la cabeza-Pero ¿Por qué me Afecta? ¿Por qué con el Naruto no como me siento feliz con?

-- *** Porque estamos enamoradas de el *- **afirmo su SUBCONSCIENTE.

- Claro que no-replicó ella, no podia estarlo.

-- *** Haruno recuerda las palabras de Lu ***--

-Pero ....

-- *** Ella ahora tiene razón ha encontrado un personaje de la ESA, no la dejes ir *-**su SUBCONSCIENTE En vez de ayudarla la confundia más.

-Ama Pero el a alguien más-rebatió.

-- *** La pregunta es ¿Quien? ***

- C reo que la respuesta es obvia: Karin-Las palabras le salieron como si fuesen veneno.

-- *** Eso no lo sabemos no saques conclusiones erróneas-***

- Pero ... --

-- *** Relájate y Calla, tenemos mucho trabajo para esta tarde ***- Terminar tendrian la guía para el examen de historia y con las mil y un cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza eso le resultaría difícil.

Fue poco a poco quedándose dormida olvidando todo por un momento.

*

*

- Buenas tardes-El Uchiha había ido a la casa Haruno para ver como seguia la pelirosa

- Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun-lo saludo la madre de Sakura.

- Vez que estuvo Dentro de la ¿Se encuentra Sakura? - Pregunto una casa.

- Si esta en su habitación pasa-le dijo la madre de la pelirosa.

- Gracias - le dijo antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de Sakura.

El Uchiha Subió hasta la habitación de la pelirosa toco un par de veces pero nadie le respondió, Abrio la puerta y encontró un Sakura durmiendo plácidamente se acerco lentamente a ella dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio de la chica, se quedo mirándola dormir.

**- (Ese Trió Tenía razón, Luce tan linda Cuando duerme)**--

Sasuke se sento en la orilla de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la chica Comenzó a acariciar su pelo y cada ves que el lo hacia la pelirosa Inconscientemente sonreía y se acurrucaba mas a su almohada, el pelinegro la miro detenidamente se sonrojo al mirar sus piernas descubiertas ella nunca USABA la falda del uniforme tan corta como las demás chicas del colegio pero la verdad era que sus piernas le resultaron hermosas, y mirándola Siguió vio como su pecho Subía y bajaba acompasadamente, su rostro lucia tan angelical Sus ojos cerrados Sus labios entreabiertos los Cuales Sintió una Inmensas ganas de probar pero se contuvo, Acaricio su mejilla y se acerco para depositar un beso en ella, en el momento que se disponía a besar la mejilla de Sakura ella dio un giro inesperado y sus labios y los de Sasuke se unieron el se separo de ella sorprendido.

- Sasuke-murmuro la chica Mientras se acurrucaba en su almohada, el azabache Sintió una gran emoción al oír como lo mencionaba en sus sueños-idiota *- Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa salió de los labios del azabache -

-- **(¿Qué es lo que estas soñando? *)**-le pregunto en susurro Mientras seguia acariciando su cabello.

Después de eso inesperado e indirecto beso pelinegro decidió Empezar a trabajar en la Guía para el examen de mañana, de vez en cuando miraba a la peli rosa, desde que salió de la oficina de su hermano no podia dejar de pensar en la Posibilidad de Que alguien le "quitara" a Sakura, Fue primero Y después Rock Lee Shikamaru, ella hablaba de China con sus sentimientos sabia que terminaria perdiéndola y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Pero no podia la sola idea de ser rechazado le aterraba y mas aun de perder una Sakura como amiga.

**- (Que extraño sueño)**

La peli rosa despertó Pero en vez de levantarse Siguió Recostada en su cama recordando el loco sueño que había tenido (eso es imposible Sakura, Sasuke no besaría a alguien como tu) al Intentar moverse Estaba tapada se dio cuenta de algo,.

-- **(Un minuto yo no me tape) --** Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente miro hacia una de las paredes de su habitación y tomo la prenda con la Qué estaba tapada**- (Y chamarra ¿esta?).**

- Ya era hora de que despertaras-escucho una voz tras ella, al dirigir su mirada hacia atrás se encontró con la mirada puesta del azabache sobre ella, Estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su ordenador portátil y libros regados una su Alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces sorprendida pregunto aquí? -.

- Que cordial-se el Burlo Mientras ella e acercaba hacia DONDE ESTABA-no terminamos la guía y es para mañana, Naruto me dijo que te sentías mal Así que vine a ver como estabas ya terminar el trabajo.

- Preguntó Mientras se sentaba A su ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - Lado.

- Supuse que te sentías mal Así que te deje dormir-dijo el mirándola y provocando que ella se sonrojara.

- Estoy bien, ¿en qué vas? --

- Lo lamento pero ayer no pude terminar mi parte del trabajo me faltaron al menos quince preguntas puedes transcribir tus respuestas Mientras busco lo que falta-pidio el.

- Claro-Sasuke Estiro su brazo Para alcanzar su libro Qué estaba justo a lado de Sakura ella lo tomo y se lo dio, Cuando lo tomo, tomo fuertemente su mano y la violencia Directamente a los ojos.

- Sakura, ¿Qué hice para que estés molesta conmigo? --

- No ... no lo se-Sakura Estaba sorprendida por la Manera en la que le hablaba Sasuke-Tal vez desperté de mal humor esos es todo.

- Sakura no me mientas ... se que no debí meterme en tu conversación de ayer con Lee y menos haberte dicho lo que te dije, créeme en ningun momento pretendí que te molestaras ...

- Sasuke ya no importa es mejor que nos demos prisa con esto-lo interrumpió Sakura no tenia caso hablar de eso Después de todo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

*

*

El examen de Historia Fue mas fácil de lo que esparaván, la guía que Kakashi les había Dado les fue de mucha ayuda, Durante el examen de Kakashi se dedico a revisar la Guías y felicito al final A y Sasuke Sakura por su excelente trabajo.

- Tener un compañero de Sasuke Debe ser genial para ti Sakura, ambos son unos genios y se entienden muy bien-le comento Ino una Sakura a la salida del colegio, pero el tono que utilizo la rubia Llevaba un mensaje oculto.

- No le des otro sentido a las cosas Ino-la regaño la pelirosa le molestaba mucho que insistiera que entre ella y Sasuke había algo mas que una amistad.

- Sakura-chan-la llamo El Rubio para que esperara.

- Hola Naruto-lo Cuando el saludo y el Azabache La alcanzaron.

- Te ibas a ir sin nosotros-la malvada acuso Enfado fingiendo.

- Lo siento creí que te irías con Hinata y no Quería hacer mal tercio-se excuso.

- No ella Tuvo que irse de inmediato su padre la llevaría a ella ya su hermana un comprarse vestidos para la fiesta del sábado -

- ¿La de la reserva les Haruno?-Pregunto Lee.

- Si - asintió el Rubio.

- Estaré ansioso de que llegue ese día para poder bailar contigo Sakura-san-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Lee-la pelirosa Estaba estupefacta por el comentario del Chico.

- Nos veremos, mi entrenamiento empieza en cinco minutos y no quisiera llegar tarde-se despidió de ellos y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Hablaste con el verdad? - Le pregunto Sakura a sasuke.

- HMP-fue la respuesta del chico la Cual Sakura tradujo como un si.

- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?, Están muy raros - les preguntó el rubio Mientras caminaban a la parada del autobús.

- Nada-contestaron ambos mirando en direcciones mutuamente Distintas e ignorándose.

*

*

Los días pasaron y distanciados seguían Sasuke y Sakura, un Pesar de Todos los Intentos del azabache por saber que era lo que había enfadado Sakura nunca obtenía una respuesta de ello, Así que dejo de Preguntarle y decidió dejar que se le pasara el Enfado por si Sola. El viernes Durante el almuerzo de ambos dedicaban a escuchar las aventuras del rubio ya que ninguno decía nada. El Rubio Llevaba la invitación para la fiesta de la reserva y les decía A sus amigos que Hinata seria su pareja de baile para mañana.

- Vaya al parecer la fiesta de la reservación Haruno es la gran noticia de la semana-comento Itachi sentándose aun lado de su hermano Mientras tomaba la invitación que el Rubio. tenia en las manos

- Preguntó la pelirosa ¿Vendrás mañana Itachi? - Alegre.

- Claro-le dijo con una sonrisa-que escuche la nueva veterinaria es muy guapa-comento.

- Si que lo es-afirmó el rubio.

- ¿Naruto? - Sakura lo miraba sorprendida jamás se imagino que el pensara eso de su senpai.

- ¿Que?, Es la pura verdad Sakura-chan-le dijo el rubio sonrojado.

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntó el azabache divertido-lo dije de broma ayer en la noche que llegue vi la invitación y hoy por la mañana me llamo uno de mis amigos que También trabaja en la Reserva para preguntarme si Iría ... porque habrá omitido ese detalle --

- Lu no solo es hermosa es muy inteligente y encantadora-alardeo la pelirosa.

- Una razón más por la Cual asistir mañana-comento Itachi.

- Hombres-se quejó la pelirosa.

- Jajajajaja vamos solo bromeaba Sakura, ¿crees que soy del tipo que se guía por un rostro y cuerpo atractivo? - Pregunto Itachi haciendose el ofendido.

- No, pero conozco muchos que si-dijo con rencor, mirando de refilón al menor de los Uchiha, ella siempre había pensado que Karin no era de las chicas mas inteligentes del plantel pero si de la mas hermosas Así que dedujo que Sasuke se había Enamorado de ella por su físico.

- Jajajajaja-Itachi Río El pelinegro por lo bajo al percatarse de la mirada acecina que Sakura le brindaba un su hermano, que supuso el aun no había hablado con ella.

- De que te ries-le preguntó el rubio sintiendo que se había perdido de un buen chiste.

- Una broma personal - le dijo el azabache mirando divertido a la pelirosa ya su hermano-Sasuke Sakura, puedo pedirles un favor -

- Claro Itachi-le dijo la peli rosa dejando de mirar a sasuke.

- Podrían ir a mi oficina y traer una carpeta y unos trabajos que olvide Encima de mi escritorio-les pedio.

- Claro-contesto la peli rosa feliz, solo asintió Sasuke.

- ¿Tú también lo sabia verdad? - El Rubio se percato de la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del pelinegro Cuando su hermano y Sakura salieron juntos de la cafetería.

- Dijo Tratando de Hacerse el ¿Que? - Disimulado.

- Por favor hasta yo me doy cuenta de que esos dos Están enamorados el uno del otro-dijo el rubio como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

- HMP-asintió el pelinegro.

- Pero al parecer ellos No tienen ni la más mínima idea-se quejó el Rubio.

- Tiempo al tiempo Naruto-Itachi murmuró.

- Ó podemos jugar a ser Cupido-soltó el rubio con Chispitas en los ojos.

- ¿Que? - Itachi no sabia a lo que se Refería Naruto.

- Ayer Recibí una llamada muy interesante de Ciertas personas que DeSean tanto como tu y yo juntos que hayan sufrido algún ese par -

- Suena interesante ... mas dime Respecto a esa llamada-dijo el pelinegro fingiendo indiferencia, la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho sabia que podia contar con Itachi para la operación SasuSaku.

*** ¿Se nota Qué estaba viendo Inu Yasha Mientras hacia el capitulo? O.o?

* * *

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdooooooooooooón.**

**Les pido un millón de disculpas se que merezco ser despreciada por Tener casi 5 meses sin actualizar mis fics pero eh tenido muchos Problemillas y emocionales aparte estuve castigada sin compu un buen ratote ¬ ¬**

**Pero regrese un poco mejor ya con un poco mas de animos pero con muchas cosas por estudiar. Lo bueno es ya actualice y ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos de este y de ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? (mi otro FIC), además de que empecé una nueva historia llamada --**_**Primer amor - **_**Es un SasuSaku espero que lo lean y me den su opinión sobre el.**

**Se que no lo merezco pero espero que me dejen un examen pero maldiciéndome También diciéndome que tal les parecio el capitulo nn**

**Me despido de ustedes por el momento.**

**Seguiré preparando mis maletitas ya que me voy de vacaciones unos días a Veracruz ^. ^, Es malo lo que no voy del todo por Convicción propia ¬ ¬**

**Cuidense mucho. **

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA UCHIHA Weasley**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA ...**


End file.
